


Untitled

by DIiii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇集</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Festival

**Author's Note:**

> *警示如下：失禁+公共场合的性爱+宠物就是要牵出去溜溜啦，雷雷雷慎入

Bucky低头盯着正在他腰上捣鼓的老女人。

她的名字是Meredith，族里位高权重的女巫师，此刻的她正将一条棕黑的兽皮拘束带从Bucky双腿间绕过，勒紧交缠的带子将他光裸的臀部托起，让后方的小洞微微张开。

他感到有些别扭，女人灵活的手部动作像是已经演练过千百次，协助他戴上与Steve的种族相符的狼牙骨饰，由牛筋串起的若干个苍白狼牙贴着他颈部、手腕以及脚踝的皮肤。依照Steve的说法，今晚的他不会被允许穿上任何衣物——他需要袒露一切。

在Steve说出那句话的时候，Bucky记得他露出了为难的神色。Steve素来温文尔雅，而在对待Bucky的时候却难掩独占的心思。对于异域人士的Bucky来说，他所待的种族具有与Steve的子民迥异的文化，Steve完全有理由担心Bucky会被他们信奉的教条以及那些诡异的仪式吓到。

比如说，这个。

Bucky咬着牙，感受到一阵凉意从自己的肉穴口散布开来。女人的手里正握着个瓷碗，里面盛着的液体散发出一股薰衣草似的香味，隐约还透着股辛辣。Meredith抓着一支动物毫毛制成的刷子蘸取液体，一下下涂湿Bucky未经人事的穴口，黏腻的冰凉触感让他不禁瑟缩起身子，从后穴蔓延而起的一股酸麻差点让他站不住脚，幸亏Meredith及时扶住了他，手指还轻轻摸了摸他火热的小穴。

被陌生人的粗糙指腹蹭着穴口的感觉并不太好，Bucky一个激灵闪退到一旁，眼含戒备地看着Meredith，而这个女人却毫无在意地从桌上拿过了一根打磨成柱状的琥珀，放进那碗粘稠的液体里慢慢搅动，浸湿细长的柱身，接着朝Bucky走过来，不容拒绝地转过他的身子，将那根东西慢慢推进了他的小穴。

Bucky发出了低吟，下意识地想要挣扎，脑海中却瞬间闪过了Steve对他说过的话——不要反抗Meredith所做的一切。于是他只是咬住下唇，即使被陌生女人这样对待，他也尽力控制自己，放松粉色的穴口吞入那根琥珀。Meredith看着Bucky的小洞吸进了那根小东西，又用手指往里按了按确定它不会掉出来之后才直起身，布满皱纹的紧绷绷的脸上露出了满意的表情。

之后都是些琐碎的步骤，她将Bucky留长了的棕发梳成一个小马尾，任不够长的发丝垂在他脸颊两侧。Meredith捏起了他的下巴，用审视的目光打量着他的脸。

她相信她的首领拥有绝佳的眼光，而面前即将成为他伴侣的男人更是一记力证，他的身体柔软而敏感，撇开他尚不清楚的生育能力，Meredith可是相当欣赏这个异族男人的相貌。

“可以了。”

她点点头，回头朝身后之人说道，几个戴着羽毛头饰的褐色皮肤少女退了下去，帘帐后出现了一个高壮男子的身影。  
Meredith朝来者弓着身，将一旁的Bucky拉到身边，将他的手放在了首领的手心上。

“我的主人，时候到了。”

Steve朝Meredith点头，等她退下去后握住Bucky的手，拉到面前打量着。此刻的Bucky脸上布满红晕，过快跳动的脉搏意味着他在佯装镇定。Steve没有忘记他是个本性相当保守的青年，但他就是控制不住地伸出另一只手，滑到Bucky的下身探进绑缚他臀部的拘束带里，揉捏起那柔软而富有弹性的臀肉，并微微用力让他的身子紧贴着自己。

Bucky感到腰部一阵发热，Steve的手散发着令人安心的热度，一下下抚摸着他的臀瓣和后腰。他的双手抵在Steve的胸前，金发男人早已穿上了兽皮质地的半身马甲，下体则围着由皮毛和珠链制成的遮蔽物，手臂和眉间勾画着代表家族图腾的深褐色花纹，诡谲而神秘的线条由植物汁液染上，将会保留一个晚上的时间。

他们的种族差异如此之大，仅仅在衣着方面就让Bucky震惊，他不敢想象若自己被族人得知在大庭广众之下穿得这般暴露会落到什么下场。

“一切按我所说的去做，他们会接受你的。”

Steve搂紧Bucky的腰，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵呢喃着，感受到掌心以下的肌肤散发出了不寻常的热量，渗出了细密汗珠的肉体正贴着他的身体扭动着，展现出十足惹火而毫不自知的姿态。Steve清楚那些药剂会让Bucky动情，也会极大地提高他对疼痛的忍耐力。毕竟即将到来的会是一场盛大的晚宴，没有人会想在任何一个环节扫兴。

帐子外传来沉厚的号角声，带动空气产生闷颤，室内摆放的茶杯和瓶瓶罐罐的香料似乎产生共鸣般颤动起来。压迫感令汗毛在丝丝的寒风中直立，Steve拉着Bucky的手，朝他露出了一个安抚的微笑。

这是他必须做的，他需要被Steve的族人认可，证明自己才是最能取悦和接纳王者的人选——在众目睽睽之下，在那些充斥艳羡、嫉妒，乃至愤怒和欲望的眼神里和Steve，他们的首领，以月光、山溪和密林作证，进行一场等同于盟誓般的性爱。

Bucky感到羞耻，他想过远远地逃开，但他根本无法割舍和Steve在一起的念头，于是他最终出现在了这里。

他被带到了空旷的平地中央，冰凉的空气和严严实实围得水泄不通的热度让他眩晕。他几乎一丝不挂，而那些脸上画着花纹的褐色肌肤的人们也近乎半裸，他们披着不规则的兽皮，头上戴着羽毛和兽骨制成的饰品，正用一双双瞪大的眼睛将这个即将成为他们首领的妻子的人看了个仔仔细细。

“Bucky，不要害怕。”

他听见Steve覆在自己身上说道，热气顺着他的皮肤一直往下，像是一簇火花点燃了他的身体。

“让他们知道我们有多契合。”Steve亲着Bucky的脸颊，慢慢地将他压在平地中央巨大而光滑的岩石平台上。

遮蔽月亮的最后一片云层被风吹开，清冷的月光随之照在Bucky的身上，若是没有渐渐遍布全身的红潮点缀，他的身体将会呈现出苍白而脆弱的颜色。他听到了那些穿着诡异的人们讨论起了他这种东海岸人奇特的肤色，语调里带着纳闷和怀疑。

而很快，Bucky便无暇注意那些话语了，只因Steve的大手毫无预兆地摸上了他的后颈，顺着脊椎抚摸到了臀缝，将两指探入肉穴翻找着那事先放进去的器物。粗糙的手指推挤着柔嫩的肠道，翻搅着渗出肠液的穴道只为勾出那一根小小的琥珀。

“唔嗯……Steve……还要，再里面一点……”

Bucky的双手撑在冰冷的岩石上，那平滑光洁的石面似乎能映出他的倒影，他想要逃避现实般用力闭上眼，然后忐忑地慢慢睁开，抬起脑袋。他看见了那些褐色皮肤的人们，无论男女老少，眼里闪烁着篝火明灭反射的光芒，直勾勾地打量着他的身子，像是想知道这个迷惑他们首领的外来人究竟是个什么货色。

几乎同一时间，他的肠道被两指拓宽扩宽，突如其来的刺激让他惊叫了一声，他知道Steve已经摸到了那条琥珀，正用食指和中指捏着它缓缓抽出来。

Bucky的脸颊很快染上了更深的粉色，他的上半身趴伏在岩石上，在快感下仰起脊背，赤裸而修长双腿打着颤，勉强地站立在沙地上。 

Steve抽出了那根琥珀，光滑的表面正朝下滴着透明的液体。

他把琥珀丢到一旁，立即有人弓着身跑过来将它捡走，甚至还在人群里传递着，凑到鼻子前嗅着上面的气味，还用手指捻捻那薄薄的一层液体。

那根琥珀一定带上了香料的辛辣和Bucky肠液的味道。

Bucky根本来不及感到尴尬或是耻辱，Steve喷洒在他脖颈的呼吸音变得更加沉重，一双有力的大手紧接着掰开了他的臀瓣，拇指在臀缝里划弄着，一下下摁着湿润的入口。

人群中顿时爆发了一阵欢呼，男人们高喊起了Bucky听不懂的语言。Bucky感到畏惧，想要回头看看Steve寻求安慰，却在下一刻毫无预警地被坚硬而粗大的肉棒攻破了幼嫩的洞穴。

众人的高呼彻底掩埋了Bucky的惊叫。在族人聚焦的视线下，Steve心中燃烧的欲望、愤怒以及独占欲胡乱地混杂在一起，转变为直击心头的更为暴虐的动力。作为首领的他当着族人的面夺去了自己妻子的贞操，同时也是在向所有的男性族人宣告着自己唯一钟情的所有物。

Steve用强壮的身体将Bucky压在岩石上，阴茎疯狂贯穿伴侣初次承欢的穴道，他似乎听不见Bucky口中发出的呜咽，而事实上他正紧紧抱着Bucky，用自己的怀抱安抚着他的挚爱。

他的族人会看到Bucky被肉棒插得嫩肉翻进翻出的洞口，白沫和血迹混成了粉色的水流滑下白皙的大腿。甚至有几个青壮年的男子正对着泪眼朦胧的Bucky舔着嘴唇，被那双湛蓝的眼睛和鲜红的双唇勾得一时鬼迷心窍，蠢蠢欲动想要上前品尝那副漂亮的身子。

“Steve……啊……慢点……太深了……”

毫无间断的抽插顶得Bucky呼吸不畅，而摩擦得红肿的小洞却丝毫感受不到疼痛，反而上升起了一阵酸麻的热流。他的双腿在凶猛的撞击下发软，险些跪在沙地上，Steve眼疾手快地抱住他的腿弯搂起他的身子，将Bucky摆弄出张开大腿任人用视线舔舐的姿态。

“天啊Steve……唔……放我下来……”

Bucky的双眼早已被泪水蒙住，体位的变化让他身体的重量集中到了交合的部位，每当Steve稍微松开手，Bucky的屁股便会受到重力往下坠，结果便是阴茎直接贯穿了脆弱的肠道，坚硬的龟头狠狠戳在最深处的敏感点上，席卷全身的巨大快感让Bucky根本无法阻止口中溢出的尖叫。

此时此刻，Steve的族人们可以清楚地看到Bucky的脸，白皙的身子以及被硕大的性器贯穿艳红小洞的场面，他们一边紧盯着异族人弹性十足的肉穴一边惊叹，看着那些肠液在首领勇猛的穿插下喷溅出来，从塞得饱胀的洞口挤出，滴落在沙地上晕开一小滩深色的痕迹。

“Bucky，我可以放你下来，”Steve舔着Bucky敏感的耳垂，微笑地看着怀中之人因此瑟缩了一下，“但你得要好好表现。”

Bucky胡乱地点点头，在那么多人面前性交已经花光了他所有的羞耻心，想到那些陌生人会看遍自己毫无廉耻哭叫的样子，用那种无知而直白的目光侵略他的身体，就仿佛是被送上了刑台，即便有心爱的人在身边也消除不了那种恐惧。

Steve没有再戏弄他，他将Bucky放在岩石上，同时爬上来整个人覆在Bucky身上，以兽交的姿势操干着他的小洞。Bucky趴在岩石上尖叫出声，屁股下意识地扭动向后撞向Steve朝前挺动的肉棒，湿滑的洞口吮吸着粗大的阴茎底端，将柱体整根含入。

此时的Steve就像在岩石上标记自己伴侣的雄狮，朝四方怒吼着，呵退那些妄图染指他妻子的雄性。Bucky在Steve凶猛的撞击下无法抑制地发出带着哭腔的求饶，他的小洞在被男人的阴茎操进去之后就像天生该被操干一般酸麻不堪，只能在一次次高频的摩擦下得到缓解。

Steve的肉棒将他窄小的肠道撑得大大的，连续的抽插让他的小腹痉挛抽动，射精的感觉从洞口蔓延向上，没有被碰过的阴茎竟立了起来，随着Steve的撞击前端一下下打在自己的小腹上，被渗出的前液弄得湿粘一片。

他的棕发早已披散开来，被汗打湿的末梢贴在他脸侧，他能透过发丝间的空隙看到女人们羞耻地抱着孩子背过身，有人在发出赞叹，还有些长老拄着拐杖无奈地摇头，而大多数人们则像是在享受着首领带给他们的节日，绕着点燃的篝火欢呼雀跃地跳着庆祝仪式的舞蹈，捡起干枯的枝叶扔进火中响起噼噼啪啪的声音。

过多的嘈杂声响让Bucky无法思考，而身后混着水声的响亮啪啪声却是最让他感到难堪的。他和Steve正在月光之下的树林中央性交，像是要将这份热度传递给族人以及林中的所有的飞禽走兽，证明他才是Steve唯一的伴侣和淫荡的小婊子。

Steve的一腔欲火被恋人的生涩的反应烧得更加旺盛，他很快就找准了Bucky的敏感点，压住他的身体打桩似的顶撞碾压那一处脆弱的肠壁，Bucky捂住脸尖叫了起来，泪水透过指缝滴到了岩石上，巨大的快感让他绞紧肠道射了出来，弄脏了自己的胸部。

骤然缩紧的火热肠道将Steve的肉棒裹得极度舒适，他没等Bucky断断续续地射完就大力抽插起来，拉扯着柔嫩的肠肉刺激高潮中敏感的Bucky，操得他哭叫着想要爬开，却只是徒劳地被Steve握着腰拉了回来，抽搐中绞紧的肠道被粗大的阴茎用力挤入。

射精中的Bucky难耐地扭动，低头看着自己的阴茎颤巍巍地喷出几道白浊，而Steve的阴茎始终冲撞着他的敏感点，力度大得几乎要磨破柔软的肠壁，一阵迥异于高潮的热流瞬间辐射到了全身，他眼睁睁地看着自己软下去的阴茎抖动了一下，射出了一道淡黄色的液体，滴滴答答地流到了岩石上。

Bucky早已哭红的眼里瞬间流出了更多眼泪，他羞耻地垂下头埋进双臂里，屁股还翘着含住Steve的阴茎，他就当着那么多族人的面被操到失禁了，连刚刚欢呼的声音似乎也渐渐停了下来，人们用异样的探究眼神盯着他淫荡的身子，感叹的口吻中带着诧异，却找不出更多的语言评判面前美丽而敏感的异族人。

高潮后的Bucky大脑一片空白，深夜广阔的星空包围着他，窸窣虫鸣和逐渐响亮起来的噪音充斥着他的脑海。那些褐色皮肤的人重新开始了欢歌，Bucky的视野在Steve的操干下晃动着，他想自己现在的样子一定淫乱不堪，而身体的反应总是与理性相违背，他的呻吟声甚至越来越大，到最后几乎变成了令他自己都感到下流的浪叫，廉不知耻地回响在辽阔的密林里。

Bucky的阴茎在Steve的抚慰下再次挺立了起来，沾满精液、肠液和尿液的岩石湿滑得让人无法着力，仍未射精的Steve如同兴起的野兽般压制着Bucky，涨大的茎身挤进他红肿的肉穴。

Steve已经不去在意那些觊觎他妻子的眼光了，因为只有他才是掌权者，有能力让自己的子民畏惧艳羡而不敢作声，有能力将Bucky原本干净圣洁的身体弄脏，让他在自己的身下哭泣乞求，看着他并非天生承欢的脆弱身体如同彻底打开的石榴，在过多的刺激下淌出大量液体。

Bucky在Steve持久的抽插下已经射得阴茎抽痛，淡黄的尿液跟在白浊后面淅淅沥沥洒在岩石上，他的这副模样就像一个堕落为性奴的敌军俘虏。

宽广的空间里充斥着性交的气息，那些蛮族开始拉扯起身边之人的衣服，老人带着孩子退到一边，眼看着节日逐渐演变成一个狂热的派对。而Steve的目光始终集中在Bucky的身上，他扭过伴侣的脸蛋亲吻那甜美的红唇，着迷地看着那双水润的蓝眼睛。

被操得几乎脱力的Bucky在身后一次猛力的挺动后趴伏在岩石上，感受到大量火热的精液涌进了他的肠道，将他灌得满满当当。

人群中的欢呼声持续高亢，他们赤裸着身体抚摸对方，眼睛却时不时扫过首领和他美丽的妻子。

Steve将自己被肠液浸得湿淋淋的肉棒从嫣红的小洞中抽出，发出一声拔出栓塞般的响亮水声。Bucky晕沉沉地被Steve拉起来，乖顺地靠在他的胸前，任走上前的Meredith在他的脖子上安上了一个漆黑的皮项圈，并将牵动项圈的绳索交到Steve的手里。

Steve亲了亲Bucky咬得发红的嘴唇，舔舐着他沾了蜜般让人流连的唇瓣。

“Bucky，你还好吗？”

棕发白肤的男人依偎在他怀里，缓缓地点了点头，露出了一个虚弱而宠溺的微笑。

在那之后，Bucky慢慢跪下身，以四肢爬行的示弱姿态跟在Steve的身边，像是一只乖巧的宠物般被牵着前进。

手掌和膝盖柔嫩的肌肤蹭着沙地的感觉并不好受，那些族人一眨不眨地盯着他发红的小巧洞口淌出淫靡的汁液，流下大腿弄湿了干燥的沙地。

Steve牵着Bucky在人群中绕了一圈，像是在进行一个野蛮的示威仪式。他最后带着Bucky来到了父母面前，那个年迈的女人托起Bucky的下巴，端详着他被情欲染红的白皙脸蛋。

“你愿意成为我儿子的妻子吗？”她说着，手掌滑到了他饱满的胸肌上，涂了蔻丹的手指划过那挺立的乳头。

“你愿意为我们的族群诞下一个又一个子嗣吗？”

Bucky颤抖了起来，他能感受到所有族人的目光汇聚在他身上，Steve担忧的眼神仿佛烧灼了他的背部，而Steve的父母正用无奈但又难掩欢喜的眼神望着他。Bucky知道他们都在等待自己的回应，恍惚间他的脑海里回响起了之前Steve对他说过的爱语，一字一句饱含的情感都是化不开的浓烈。他愿意接受这样的结局，愿意将这样的自己完全献给Steve。

在下一刻他转过身跪在伴侣面前，俯下身用那双性感的嘴唇亲吻了Steve的脚背。他在众人的屏息中抬起头，晶亮的蓝眼毫无动摇地直视着自己的丈夫。

“我愿意。”

Steve对他绽开了灿烂的微笑，下一刻Bucky就被一双有力的手臂抱起，让他发软的身体缩进爱人的怀里。

首领的妻子做了太多与他的族规相悖的事，需要得到丈夫的好好疼爱。人们高呼着起舞，节日的火光烧亮了漆黑的夜空，他们看着首领抱着他心爱的伴侣，意乱情迷地吮咬他的嘴唇，令他发出更多绵软的呻吟。

他们甚至等不到回房，便再次在众目睽睽之下缱绻交欢。

他们得到了祝福，万物欢腾而长夜漫漫，Steve在沙地上将他的Bucky操得失声哭叫，甚至在Bucky的爬行途中还操着他酸软的后穴，让他大大的蓝眼睛掉下了滚烫的眼泪。

至少Bucky能说自己是因为爱而丢失了廉耻心，这样也多少算是一种安慰。他能一直和Steve在一起，无论以何种姿态他都心甘情愿，因为不管什么时候，Steve总会包容他的全部。

这样就够了。

END


	2. 隐秘游戏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *涉及化妆、女装、D/S、深喉、拳交等情节，边缘题材三俗雷，慎  
> *弱鸡盾X吧唧哥哥

起因是掉在地上的一支口红。

镶着红纹的暗黑色外壳，轻巧地从掀开的衣服里掉出来砸在木地板上。

Bucky的动作停住了，视线停留在那专属于女性的贴身物上。他不知道自己何时带回了这个东西，也许是某次意乱情迷的约会后，某个大胆惹火的姑娘塞进他口袋的。

这是个意外，显而易见，他从不会把女人带回家。Steve也住这呢，他想，他总不会用尘世的香水味荼毒Steve，解决那小身板的哮喘发作就已经够折腾了。

那是一支口红，他当然知道，女孩们会为了挑到一个心怡的颜色而疯狂。薄唇、丰唇，唇峰锐利，亦或是唇珠娇俏，衬上少女雪白的皮肤，或是更具有异域风情的古铜色和巧克力色肌肤，总有一管最与之搭配的颜色，她们可以为了挑一支满意的口红而耗上一整天。

Bucky捡起口红的动作小心翼翼，过于小心，像是撞破了一桩羞人的糗事，只不过主人公不是别人，而是自己。

他捏着那管漆黑锃亮的东西，举到眼前端详。光滑的表面甚至能映出他的倒影。Bucky看着自己的嘴唇——总能被姑娘们夸奖的唇瓣，她们一边称赞他拥有“比女人更妖艳的嘴唇”，一边用纤细指尖在上面流连抚摸，顺着唇线滑到嘴角，勾勒出丘比特之弓的线条。

他没把姑娘们的话放心里去，并非毫无自知，只是觉得没有在意的必要。而现在不一样了，他的心跳很快，脑中充斥着跃跃欲试，更多的是见不得人的兴奋和羞耻。他喜欢姑娘们涂口红的样子，Steve呢，他喜欢这样的女孩吗？

Bucky的手指慢慢拨开了圆柱形的盖子。

玫红色。

他盯着旋出来的那一小截唇膏。质地细腻，闪着一层水润光泽，前端有涂抹过的缺损痕迹，还印着几道鲜明的唇玟。

见鬼了。他的手不受控制。

镜子正面对着他，窄小的房间里只有他一个人，Steve一时半会儿也不会回来，似乎凑齐了天时地利人和。他的手微微发颤，三指摆出女性的手势捏着唇膏管，短短的时间里他的肌肤已经渗出了细小的汗珠，让他技巧不娴熟的手指差点打滑。

口红看上去很名贵。

他一定要向那个女孩道歉，把东西物归原主——如果他还记得起那个姑娘是谁的话。

膏体贴在了他的上唇，微凉，禁忌的快感瞬间激荡了全身。他停了一会儿，看着镜子里的自己像个傻小子般撑着墙，另一手捏着口红在上唇蹭出了小块的玫红——和他本身的唇色相差无几，但色泽更加饱和，透着名媛贵族的高雅。

James?Barnes，瞧瞧你都做了些什么。

脑海里一个声音突兀响起，他不想理睬——每当人在做什么糟糕的事时总是这样。Bucky 深呼了一口气，动作不大，就怕蹭花了嘴唇以外的部位。

他的手开始动作了，不太稳，贴着上唇涂了一道，有些歪歪扭扭，但都落在了唇瓣上没有画出界线。这场景让他紧张的心情放松了点，甚至有点想笑，身为一个枪法精准的狙击手竟然抓不稳一支口红。

为了填补没画到的空位，他又涂了一遍，从一边的嘴角开始，勾出唇峰，再到另一边的嘴角为止。

他盯着镜子里的自己，衣着庄重，军服军帽和发型通通打理得一丝不苟。

偏偏上唇像被哪个热辣的妞儿啃咬得鲜红，将他英气的外貌添加了色情的成分。他不知道别人会怎么想，但至少对他来说，他很喜欢——上帝，他喜欢自己涂上了口红的样子。

要是被谁知道了，Bucky一定会羞耻得打个地洞钻进去，一辈子都不出来。

反正没人会发现。他自我安慰。

上唇看上去涂了挺厚的一层，于是他抿了一下，就像他以前看姑娘们做的那样，将上下嘴唇碰在一起，缓缓贴合，稍作摩擦，分开的时候甚至发出了小小的“啵”声。

Bucky的脸一下子红透了。

他意识到自己做了什么，在这个乱糟糟的、和Steve共享的房间里，抛去了羞耻心，鬼使神差地捡起姑娘落下的口红涂抹唇瓣，像个女人般打量镜子中的模样，生怕哪里没有涂匀、哪里画出了界。

盯着镜子，时间缓慢流逝，他心若擂鼓。

还不够。他看着镜子里回望着他的男人——嘴唇很红，反而显得别的地方太单调了。

也许还需要更多。他开始翻找起了橱柜，将瓶瓶罐罐推到一角，Steve的东西不多，充其量都是些生活用品，但Bucky不一样，他明显更懂得享受——即便是这个年代，他买回来的东西总能够堆成小山，私人物品更是繁多混杂。

他真不应该买这些东西——他将一副幼稚的游戏卡片和积了灰的兵人丢进了垃圾桶，反正他现在也当兵了，更别说这些小人还缺胳膊少腿的，无机质的双眼看着让人毛骨悚然。

找了一圈，Bucky停在了房间中央。他的视线被什么东西吸引了——衣柜下方紧闭的抽屉边上夹着块黑色的布料，露出了一角。

他走过去打开了抽屉，就连这个简单的动作都带着罪恶感。他其实已经想起来了，有关自己干过的那件糟糕蠢事。

他在内裤堆中翻找着，手掌摸到底层那个光滑的东西时忍不住呻吟了一声。

你真是无可救药。

脑海里的声音又响了起来。Bucky轻轻抽出了那个盒子，心里想着“管他呢”——Steve不在，他想做什么都可以。然而这个念头又让他莫名羞愧起来，他摇摇头，打开了那个开封过的纸盒子。

里面安稳地放着一套化妆工具，还有简单但齐全的化妆品。他以前好歹能麻痹自己，说买下这些东西只是为了逗女孩子开心，但现在他不这么想了，噢，是的，他其实也知道根本没有女孩会喜欢新手款，那会让她们以为男方在嫌弃自己是个疏于打扮的邋遢女。

对自己坦诚点吧，你想使用这些东西。再说，你这好奇心过重的傻小子，不是早就使用过了吗？

我并没有使用过。Bucky在心里反驳道，他只是在一个人的时候偷偷摸摸地翻出来看了几眼，因为这举动就像自慰一般让人有罪恶感。

他定下心来，面对着镜子里的自己，用小把的化妆刷擦取了一块深棕色。他的手又开始颤抖了，这次更加严重，他对着镜子，往眼皮上涂了一下，像是放弃般低下头，深呼了一口气。

这感觉不对。

他抬头看着镜中的自己，握着刷子的手颤巍巍地朝眼影盘里那块黑色移去，用刷子尖加深了自己的下眼线。

他的眼睛很大，眼尾弯弯翘起，蓝色的虹膜直径很宽，让他的眼睛看起来水润而灵动。不少人赞美过他的眼睛，就连弟兄们也拿他开玩笑，说他像个吉祥物。

那都是闲扯。

Steve的形容舒心多了。那次他独一无二的好友坐在小板凳上，大腿上搁着块画板，抬头盯着Bucky的脸使劲瞧，他说“上帝——我真想把你画下来，你的眼睛，你知道吗？它们太美了。”

Bucky不知道自己在刷翘眼睫毛的时候怎么还有空闲想起那些有的没的。他的技巧不熟练，但也够用，现在镜中的他就像个风月场所的浪荡女主角。睫毛卷翘，黑色的眼影让他的眼神显得更加迷离（他不需要眼线，一方面那实在不好操控，另一方面是他的眼形也足够好），玫红色闪着亮泽的嘴唇饱满而性感——Bucky的心怦怦直跳，客厅里的风扇声响似乎放大了几倍，扇叶机械性旋转的嘈杂充斥了他的脑海。还有……他还应该再做些什么。

Bucky有些急迫地朝衣柜扑去，掀开厚重的大衣从柜底翻出了另一个盒子——是的，他的秘密从来不只一个。

他偏头看向镜中的自己，杂乱背景上贴着昏黄的旧报纸，上面印刷的密密麻麻的黑字张牙舞爪地延伸出来，像是想要挤满视线的黑色荆棘。

做吧。Bucky闭上眼快速深呼吸了下，再次睁开眼时只留下兴奋和冲动。

他解开皮带，脱下裤子，将那个盒子打开，取出了黑色的吊带袜和蕾丝内裤。

Bucky做过的蠢事绝不止这一桩，因为就在他穿好那些东西，开始折腾腿上的吊带时，他听见了敲门声。

噢，该死的……操。

他没管那个没扣上的吊带就急急忙忙穿上了裤子。敲门声显得很急迫，“嘭嘭嘭”响个不停，其中还夹杂着几声“Bucky”。

那是Steve，即使Bucky还待在房间里没出来，一边还在匆忙地将皮带系好，把军裤塞进长靴里头，一边还用纸巾擦着脸上的妆（他不会用那些味道重得要命的卸妆油），也完全能够听得出来。

Bucky朝外喊了声“等等”，接着快步走进了洗手间，打开水龙头洗起了脸，用沾湿的纸巾抹掉眼皮上的眼影，手背大力摩擦着嘴唇，想要擦掉口红的颜色。

“Bucky？你不方便吗？我……迟一些再来？”

“不！……只是……等等。”

Bucky听出敲门声越来越弱，估计是坚硬的门弄痛了Steve的手。他那弱不禁风的Steve走了那么多路，怎么说也得让他进来休息下。他深呼了一口气，最后望了眼镜子，自我感觉没有什么异样。

说到粗神经，Steve应该比他更甚。

于是稍微平静了一会儿，Bucky便走出去打开了门。和预料中的一样，Steve正站在门外，两手在包里翻找着什么。

“嘿……伙计，我也不知道今天怎么又找不着钥匙了。”Steve叹了口气走进门，耷拉着脑袋换了鞋子，将公文包放到一旁，才转身面对Bucky。

一瞬间，Steve就诡异地沉默了下来。他盯着Bucky的脸，然后将他从脑袋到鞋尖整体扫了一遍，最终视线停留在Bucky的嘴唇上。

“你刚刚在做什么？”

屋子里太安静了。Bucky甚至能感受到自己的心脏正在急速跳动，似乎就快要冲破胸腔。他无法判断出Steve沉下来的脸色代表什么——这个小个子男人的表情甚至让他感到忐忑不安。

Bucky的额角渗出了冷汗，他退后了一步，看到Steve跟着向前迈了一步。

“没干什么……你饿了吗？我去给你弄点吃的。”

说着Bucky便像是落荒而逃一般转过身，没走几步就听到Steve压低了声音，说了句“回来。”

他的脚步下意识地停住了，有点僵硬地转过身。

Steve还待在原来的位置，站得笔挺，向Bucky投去的视线却带有与他身型不符的压迫感。明明是个瘦小虚弱的男人，可他骨子里的本能却在分分秒秒叫嚣着占领绝对的控制权。

看到那金棕色的眉毛压得更低了，Bucky不禁有种不好的预感，他快速地呼吸了下，走到了Steve面前。

“我刚才就在收拾房间，你知道的，难免会搞得乱七八糟……大汗淋漓……”

Bucky的舌头像是打结了一般，他本想打个哈哈唬弄过去，但Steve一动不动，甚至在用那双可以用阴郁形容的双眼盯着他，令他感到毛骨悚然。

他咽了下口水。

耶稣基督……Steve是发现了什么吗，他为何一声不吭？

“噢，收拾房间。”Steve若有所思地点点头。“好吧。Bucky，跪下。”

Bucky的身体猛地一震，他仔细观察Steve的表情想要搜寻出开玩笑的迹象，但是失败了。

看样子Steve是真的……想和他玩那个。

“跪下，Bucky。听话。”Steve皱起眉，音量提升到了吓人的高度。没人知道他瘦削的身体里为何会迸发出这样的能量。

好吧，好吧，都是他自找的。Bucky自暴自弃地想，下一秒就跪在了地上，双膝碰到地板发出沉重的闷响。

Steve的表情立刻有所软化。

“没必要跪得那么用力，我吓到你了吗？”

确实……Bucky有点懊恼。Steve的双手捧起他的脸颊时，传遍全身的一股麻意甚至让他就这样软了腰。

他总是宠爱照顾Steve的那一个，另一方面，他欣赏而崇拜Steve，甚至愿意处于劣势迎合并且服从于他。抛开了男人见鬼的自负、虚荣心，以及什么所谓的大男子主义。

在Bucky有点晃神的时候，Steve的手指已经顺着他的眉眼滑到嘴唇，粗糙的指腹磨蹭了下柔软的唇瓣，似乎在判断什么。

而下一刻，温热的唇舌就贴在了Bucky的嘴上。他瞪大了眼，看着Steve双手捧着他的脸颊，像是在品尝味道般舔过了他的嘴角，慢慢地用湿润的舌尖探入开启的双唇间，卷起舌头拨弄着Bucky的唇瓣。

Steve控制好了呼吸，将Bucky溢出的口水舔进嘴里，然后站直身，低头望着Bucky眼里的水光。

“你唇上的奶香味呢？”

什么奶香味。Bucky困惑地想。

“现在你的唇上只有化学物质的味道。”Steve的手指轻巧地滑到了Bucky的眼皮上。“我不记得你的眼尾有那么红，你看起来湿淋淋的，连眼睛也是，哭过了吗？”

没等到Bucky否定，Steve就摇摇头，两指轻轻捏住了Bucky纤长的眼睫毛，揉捻了下，将指腹呈现在他眼前——黑色的睫毛膏痕迹。

太糟糕了。

“……Bucky.”

捧着他的脸的双手在轻微发颤，Bucky一直被迫仰着头，将Steve的表情变化尽收眼中。Steve一定发现了，他比自己想象中精明得多。

但现在，他看上去不只是愠怒，似乎还有一丝隐隐约约的……兴奋？

“你背着我就是在做这个？”Steve的语调却是稀松平常，像是在和友人谈论天气，“跟个女人一样化妆？”

“我……”Bucky浑身发麻，他不知道自己是因为做了蠢事被发现而感到羞愧，还是对接下来可能发生的事抱有期待，亦或是二者兼具。

“是的……对不起……”

Bucky吸吸鼻子，目光闪烁地望着Steve，“Sir……”

“我接受你的道歉。但我想说的是，我不希望你对我有所隐瞒，即使你喜欢化妆，或者干脆有异装癖，我都不会笑话你。”

话音刚落，Steve就注意到Bucky的身子晃荡了下，他眯起眼，手掌覆在Bucky脑袋上微微用力，让Bucky低下头，带动身子向前倾斜。

“但我需要给你点惩罚，好吗，我的男孩？”

Bucky的身体颤抖了起来，他感受到Steve的脚踩在他的两片肩胛骨之间，接着慢慢用力，将他逐渐往下压。他几乎是顺从地趴伏在了地上，呈现出臀部高高翘起的姿态。

Steve的脚踩在他的脊背上，让Bucky像个奴隶般摆出了一个屈辱的姿势。他的脸贴在木地板上，细碎的木屑刺得面颊微痛，而这个视角并不好，他只能勉强看到Steve的身子。

可他听得见，他的小Steve呼吸频率加快了，也许他动了起来，因为踩着他背部的那只脚有点不稳。

而Bucky只是被Steve踩着就浑身发烫。落在他脊背上的重量、热度，以及其中暗含的攻击性都让他激动得近乎哽咽。

就在Bucky开始担心起Steve会不会失去平衡摔倒的时候，他听见了皮带扣解开的声音，接着是布料滑落的窸窣声，最后Steve那条灰绿色的裤子连同皮带一起出现在他的视野里，掉在了他面前的地板上。

Bucky紧张地舔了舔唇，等待Steve移开脚站稳在地。

“坐起来，Bucky。”

他的话语带着点戏谑。

“我要给你洗一下脸。”

意有所指的话让Bucky有些脸红，不可避免地期待了起来，他坐直了身子，看到Steve正握着阴茎，缓慢地上下撸动。

他的好友哪里都小了一号，偏偏生殖器的尺寸倒是正常水准。

Steve抓过那短短的棕发，将Bucky的脑袋按在自己下体上。碰到阴茎的一瞬间Bucky就伸出舌头舔了舔，听到对方倒吸了一口气后，Bucky便将唇舌移动到龟头上，吮吸棒棒糖一般将蘑菇状的前端含入嘴里，柔软的舌头舔舐着柱头的每一个角落。

“老天……你的嘴……真是该死的舒服。”Steve的呼吸变得紊乱，两手紧紧抓着Bucky的头发。

Bucky的口活很好，几乎可以说是精妙绝伦。Steve在他的伺候下硬得飞快，他不知道Bucky怎么可以前一秒还一副犹豫不安的受害者模样，下一秒就饥渴地捧着友人的阴茎，用那火热而柔软的唇舌极尽技巧地爱抚，像个渴求男人精液浇灌的婊子。

“停下，Bucky。”

Steve几乎用上了极大的控制力才说出这句话，Bucky对着他眨了眨眼，澄澈的透亮蓝眼看起来无辜极了。

他看Steve不说话了，忍不住又吸了一口。

“够了，你太贪吃了。”

直到发觉男人的语气变得严肃，Bucky才有点畏惧地停住了（很奇怪地，他明明比Steve高大健壮，却更像是处于弱势的一方），他缓缓将肉棒从嘴里吐出来，还意犹未尽地舔掉了Steve沾到他嘴角的前液。

“别忘了这是惩罚。”

Steve恢复了正常的呼吸，握着阴茎用龟头蹭着Bucky软糖似的上唇。

“我会插进去，你不能舔或者吸吮，只能乖乖含着，懂了吗？”

腥膻的味道近在咫尺，Bucky的头脑在雄性气息的笼罩下眩晕起来，他近乎尊敬地望着发号施令的Steve，点了点头。

下一刻，Steve的阴茎就捅进了他的嘴，直直插到了喉咙。

坚硬的龟头碾压着他的软腭，几乎是立刻Bucky就反射性地流出了眼泪。Steve的阴茎将他的嘴塞得太满了，完全勃起的茎身长度相当可观，Steve慢慢挺动着腰，将阴茎一下下撞进Bucky的喉咙。

几下之后，剧烈的咽反射就让Bucky的咽喉缩紧，一圈圈绞紧龟头的喉部肌肉让Steve舒爽不已。

Bucky想要呕吐，却被阴茎紧实地卡住喉头动弹不得，他的眼泪几乎是不受控制地流个不停，他感觉自己的喉咙此时充当了他后面的甬道，正一张一缩地取悦着面前的男人。

“你太棒了……Bucky……”

Steve仰着头喘息，呓语一般夸奖着Bucky。一种油然而生的宠爱让Bucky更努力地含进了Steve的阴茎，他的脸甚至贴在了Steve的鬈曲的阴毛上，鼻腔间充满了浓重的麝香味，以及专属于Steve的味道——Bucky再熟悉不过。

只要Steve感到舒服，他就什么都顾不得了，即使勃大的阴茎碾压着喉咙，强烈的不适感刺激他闷咳起来，不仅发不出声音，而且喉部正痉挛般地抽噎，但只要那根阴茎会因此变得更硬更大，他就会拼命忍耐。

Steve已经很久没插进Bucky的身体里了，他那虚弱的体质便是原因之一，比如现在，他的阴茎尽根被Bucky含入，快感如同阵发的电流窜入他的身体，让他差点站不住脚向后倒去，而Bucky老早就注意到了，他的手及时扶住了Steve的腰，顺势朝自己一带，令Steve的粗大狠狠撞进了自己的喉咙。

Bucky抽噎了起来，大量的泪水打湿了他的脸颊，他极力用喉部的肌肉收缩爱抚Steve，在Bucky的服侍下Steve很快就忍不住了，他按住了Bucky的脑袋，将阴茎猛地抽出来。

当Bucky还在为突然的空虚感到迷茫时，一股热乎乎的浊液射在了他脸上，浓稠的精液从眉毛浇灌到了到嘴唇，甚至沾到了他低垂的眼睫毛，垂坠下来拉出淫靡的白色丝线。

“Steve……”

Bucky脸上浮现了可以称作为幸福的表情，他凝视着Steve，用手指沾取脸上那些湿黏的精液送进嘴里，调皮的舌头从红唇中探出，将精液尽数舔进，发出明显的吞咽声。

操。

穿着军装被颜射的Bucky实在性感至极，他甚至还歪歪斜斜地戴着那顶军帽——Steve觉得自己几乎就处在呼吸停滞的边缘。

Bucky的喉咙一定很难受，但不知为何，Bucky总能从这种折磨中爽到，他那像满足的猫咪般眯起的双眼似乎在说“还不够”，他还想要更多。

更多惩罚。只要是Steve给予的。

Steve喘着气，向Bucky使了个眼色，后者立刻就明白了，他对Steve的每一个指令都铭记于心，听话地跪在地上直起身给Steve整理服装。

“淫荡的小家伙。”

男人的低吟在耳边响起，Bucky霎时就红了脸，Steve的嘴里很少会吐出这种肮脏的字眼，如同打破禁忌般的快感让Bucky双手发颤，就连帮男人系皮带的动作磕磕碰碰。

“……你不喜欢？”

Steve听到Bucky犹豫地问了句，苦笑着摇摇头，手掌抚摸着Bucky柔顺的棕发。

“下次我帮你，”Steve说着，将有点发愣的Bucky扶了起来，“我想试试在你脸上作画。”

Bucky听懂了他的意思，嘴角勾起了一个俏皮的微笑，然后忍不住走上前在Steve的小金毛上亲了一口。

“太好了Steve，我以为……你会觉得我很奇怪。”

“我一直觉得你很奇怪。”

Steve耸耸肩，露出了一个心满意足的微笑，“不过我喜欢。”

这情话太甜蜜了，Bucky差点就沉浸在Steve温柔的视线中不可自拔，但他很快就想起了什么，脸色顿时变得尴尬，他后退了一步，转身想要逃开。

“噢，抱歉……我想起还有些事……”

“什么事？”Steve眼疾手快地拉住了他的手，Bucky进退两难地停在那里，细密的汗珠渗出了他的皮肤，他在内心祈祷着，希望Steve的惩罚已经结束了。

“这么说来，刚刚你趴在地上时我就注意到了——你的臀部，你知道绷紧的军裤能显出下面所穿内裤的形状吧？”

一番话下来Bucky已经渗出了冷汗。

与此同时，Steve的手掌摸上了Bucky挺翘的臀瓣，指尖向下探进了裤子，摸到了他的臀缝，上下摩擦起来。

“你最好跟我解释下这蕾丝的手感是怎么回事。”

男人似乎在强忍着什么勃发的情绪，Bucky的大脑一片空白，他不安地动了动，感受到Steve的手指探寻般勾起了蕾丝内裤细细的裤带，然后“啪”地一声地打在臀肉上。

Steve的呼吸变得粗重起来，Bucky任命般闭上眼，咬紧了下唇。

几个小时之前，Bucky完全没想到他心血来潮的小尝试会演变成这样的场景。

他脸朝下趴在床上，颤抖地感受风吹在光裸身躯上的凉意。

“Steve……？”Bucky小声呼喊男人的名字，他无法得知Steve的方位，这让他有点心慌，尤其他刚刚被迫在Steve面前表演了一场脱衣秀——将自己的军装通通脱下，只留下了蕾丝内裤和吊带袜（有一边还没有扣上），手足无措地站在那儿供Steve观赏。

在那之后Steve朝他挑起了眉毛——差点让Bucky心一颤就跪倒在地。

当时Steve望着他，随后眼神朝那张拼起的双人床上射去，再对他使了个眼色。Bucky对他的动作了然如心，咽了下口水朝前迈步，乖乖地躺到了床中央。

他愣是没想到Steve之后就拎起了他的军靴，走到他面前半蹲下身，握住了他的脚——Steve细长的手指在光滑的黑色丝袜上磨蹭，接着滑过了Bucky的脚趾，摸向敏感的脚底，在Bucky怕痒地缩回脚时拉住了他的脚踝，给他套上了长靴。

那场景看得Bucky几乎呜咽出声，他捂住嘴巴，即使根本隐藏不住自己已经兴奋了的事实——他的阴茎在蕾丝内裤下勃起，被绷紧的布料勾出了茎身的轮廓，吸引了Steve的视线。

“Bucky，我不在的时候你就是这么玩的吗。”

Steve的语气听上去很恼怒，但Bucky知道绝不仅仅如此，因为他注意到了Steve收缩的瞳孔，嗓音低沉发颤，即使他摆出一副怎样面无表情的脸孔，看起来却像是随时会从体内爆发出巨大的能量，倾身上前直接操进Bucky的屁股。

是的，Steve矮小又瘦弱，但构不成问题——Steve喜欢操Bucky，而Bucky喜欢挨操。

恩爱默契得化不开的两人根本顾及不到他们的体型差。

“你在想什么？”

一只手摸进了Bucky的蕾丝内裤，纤细的手指揉起了他的会阴。

“我无聊得能让你走神吗？”

“不……Steve，我只是……”Bucky瑟缩起来，即使他看不到，也完全能感受到Steve的位置。他的大腿内侧被什么毛茸茸的东西扎到，他猜想那是Steve的脑袋。

“也许我需要做点什么来得到你的关注，”Steve的呼吸喷在那两瓣臀肉上，“Bucky——发情的小母猫。”

不。

就连Bucky也不懂自己为何拼命摇头，手指揪紧了床单，也许是想否认那句淫秽的形容，或者是害怕Steve接下来的动作。

更可能的是欲拒还迎——他们心知肚明的小情趣。

很快Steve就用两指撩开了他的内裤，舌头直接舔上了他的小洞，用口水濡湿了那些可爱的皱褶，接着重重地吮吸了一下，Bucky立刻抽噎起来，将脑袋埋进枕头里，发出了低低的呜呜声。

“母猫是这样叫的吗？”

Steve打了下他的屁股，一手拽起了他的头发，让他仰起头，另一手插进了Bucky一张一合的肉穴，两只手指前后大力搅动。

“再叫一次，宝贝。”

“啊啊！Steve……”Bucky求饶般尖叫出声，Steve的手指几乎是一插进去就让他兴奋难耐，肠壁紧紧裹住熟悉的事物，像小嘴一般饥渴地吮吸着。

这样与平时迥异的尖细叫床声极大程度上地刺激了Steve，他的手指飞快地在Bucky臀间进出，带出了飞溅的肠液，星星点点地洒在Bucky下体，反射出透明的水光。

“你真适合穿吊带袜，也许是因为你的腿本来就细长。”

Steve赞叹出声，他的右手还在指奸着Bucky，左手则像是抚摸珍宝般揉捏着他的大腿，细腻的丝袜质感再加上挑拨欲望的黑色，对比Bucky鲜少接触阳光的白皙肌肤，构成了十足的视觉冲击——当然，Steve没忘记Bucky是个男人，但穿黑丝和女士内裤的男人？简直是天杀的淫荡。

“Bucky，小可怜，饿成这样。”Steve勾起嘴角，捏了把Bucky的大腿，将手下的白肉掐得红肿，微微拉长再松开，让它弹性十足地恢复原位，带起肢体的一阵震颤。

“看样子只有将拳头塞进去你才会爽，对吗？”

“呜嗯……好想要……Steve……”

听到“拳头”这个词时Bucky就忍不住了。他爱死了这种危险的性爱，还记得Steve第一次将整个拳头塞进他的肠道时，他几乎当场就哭得一塌糊涂，被拳头戳了几下前列腺就爽到失禁了，把他们的床搞得一片凄惨。

“我需要给你扩张，别急。”

Steve看着Bucky扭着屁股，不断迎合他指头抽插的频率，顿时兴致高涨得无以复加，阴茎紧绷在内裤里蠢蠢欲动。

他喜欢看着Bucky在自己身下扭动，像个弱小的男孩般渴求着他，因为这总会给Steve一种错觉，以为自己足够强大，能够完全掌控他英俊漂亮的恋人。

Bucky愿意陪Steve玩遍各种把式，他是个精力旺盛又欲求不满的完美情人。Steve只希望自己能成为一个出色而可靠的男人，尽管这种可能性微乎其微——所以他惴惴不安，害怕总有一天会留不住这样的Bucky，只因为他太好，太过完美——有几个女孩能真正抵挡他的魅力？

这种患得患失的心理反映到行动上便是另一番急迫，他已经探入了四根手指，抽插的速度一直没有减慢，Bucky早已舒服得晃起了臀部，疼痛的劲头一过，留下来的只有血液中叫嚣的欲望。

“……我可以了，长官……”Bucky的声音已经喊叫到沙哑，“插进来，求你……”

他扭动着，大腿上的丝袜被Steve的皮带勾出了几个洞，露出的白花花肌肤晃得人呼吸一窒。

“你真的那么饥渴？”Steve将五指并成梭形，扩开了Bucky的穴口往里探入，插到最里，殷红的肠道几乎吞进了他的整个手掌。

温热，湿滑，紧致得不可思议。

“我喜欢你在我身体里，”Bucky喘息道，竭力忍住了一丝丝蔓延开来的撕裂感，咬着发红的嘴唇想了想，又补充了一句，“任何部位……都喜欢。”

Steve的眼神软化了，他在Bucky微微被拉出来的红嫩穴肉上亲了一口，看到他敏感地震颤了下。

“忍一忍，我进去了。”

Steve的手掌握成拳，旋转揉弄着Bucky的洞口慢慢撑开。

Bucky当下就发出了一阵吸气声，不知是否感到难受。他的双腿在发抖，屁股翘翘地趴在床上，嘴巴无意识地咬着凌乱的被单。

拳头硬生生地挤进了肉穴，发出了湿粘的声响，火热的肠壁簇拥包裹着入侵的巨大物体。Bucky发出了一声悠长的呻吟，屁股向后坐在了Steve手上，肠道接着便吞进Steve的整个拳头，穴口甚至紧箍着他的手腕。

“啊……天呐……Steve……”

Bucky的眼角流下了眼泪，滴在自己的手臂上。他能感受到Steve拳头上突出的骨骼，向四面八方撑开了他的穴道，被填得满满当当的感觉让他感到无比亲密——他的肉穴吞入了Steve的整只手，甚至还能吞下更多。

“太美了。”Steve盯着Bucky颤抖的屁股赞叹道。他的阴茎早已硬得发痛，沉入温暖巢穴中的拳头代替了肉棒操开了Bucky的身子。他能看到Bucky被撑得光滑的深粉色肉穴口，正抽搐般含吮着他的拳头。

他没告诉Bucky一声就动了起来，手臂前后快速抽插着Bucky的肠道，硕大的拳头让他轻而易举地就找到了敏感点，在Bucky受到惊吓般的尖叫下用力朝那点冲撞。

“啊啊啊！好棒！Steve……你在我里面……好满……”Bucky的叫床声染上了哭音，他几乎毫不避讳地纵情叫喘，丝毫不在意会被邻居听了去。

这样的Bucky是Steve最不愿与人分享的珍宝。棕发的男子主动向后撞向Steve的手臂，食不餍足地用肠道吸吮那相比男人阴茎更为粗大的事物，一次次迎向针对敏感点的撞击。肠液频繁被挤出穴口，将Steve的手臂弄得水亮。

“真是天赋异禀，一般的男人根本满足不了你吧。”

Steve呼吸粗重，剧烈震动手臂直至发酸，让Bucky哭叫着扭动身子瘫在床上。

他可以发誓，自己从没见过这样的士兵。

他的Bucky穿着的蕾丝内裤被扯开，肉穴含着男人的手臂，只穿着吊带袜和军靴在床上发情一般渴求着Steve。

在战场上英勇杀敌，私下里骚浪得只想要自己小个子友人的侵犯，有着化妆和女装癖好的小坏蛋。

过于性感而危险的美丽生物。

Bucky喜欢拳交，因为他总能从中得到无与伦比的快感。就像这样，Steve的手臂只是在他的肠道里横冲直撞地猛插了一阵，他就哭得眼角绯红地射精了。

“啊啊……好棒，还要……”

甚至在射完之后，Bucky瘫倒在自己那滩粘滑的白浊上，还偏过头看着Steve，舌头探出，慢慢地舔过自己饱满的、像是涂了口红般的嘴唇，施以欲求不满的引诱。

“你会得到你想要的。”

Steve坐在床上，将早已硬得发痛的阴茎掏出来，不停套弄着发出水声。Bucky被那声音吸引了，他慢慢撑起身子，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那根涨成紫红色的粗大阴茎。

在那之后，Steve亲眼目睹了Bucky朝他爬来，岔开穿着黑丝的大腿，撩起了自己的内裤带子，扶住Steve的茎身对准了自己湿透的小洞的场景。

Bucky对他微微一笑，带着恍惚和满足，腰身一沉，将Steve的阴茎尽根吞入。

房间里顿时传来更多的粗喘和叫床声，窗户的剪影上呈现了交媾的两个人影，高大的男人骑在另一个瘦小男人的阴茎上，像水蛇一般扭摆着腰部，挺起胸口让另一个男人舔吮自己的乳头。

他们做得天昏地暗，到了最后，谁都想不起这本该是个惩罚。

直到Steve在Bucky体内射入满满的精液后，Bucky才抱着他向后倒在了床上，让Steve压着自己柔软的身体。

他一下下拍着Steve的背，脸上有一丝庆幸的喜悦。每次性爱后Steve总会很疲惫，而Bucky即使身体依旧欲火难消，但却是心满意足。

“Stevie，睡吧。”

他贴着Steve的脸喃喃道，金发的瘦小男人趴在他身上，胳膊紧紧圈着Bucky，明明昏昏欲睡却一点也不放松。

“嗯？真睡了？”Bucky舔了舔Steve的脸蛋，听着他发出均匀的鼾声。Bucky搂紧了他，脑袋和Steve的挨在一起。此时的Bucky全身光溜溜的，丝袜和军靴早就扔到了床下，就因为刚刚Steve说想舔遍他的双腿。

“如果你再长大点，就不会那么吃力了。你还可以给我画个漂亮的妆，我可以穿上红裙子当你的舞伴。”

Bucky想起了Steve索求的样子，他总像个嗷嗷待哺的初生猫仔，胡乱耸动着像是想要凑到母猫那儿寻找乳汁，倒是有趣得要命。

“但小小的你也很可爱，我喜欢。”

他闭上眼，嘴角弯弯翘起。

END


	3. Queen Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警示：PWP，AU，女装play  
> *涉及化妆，初夜，三俗，一丢丢dirty talk，切开黑大盾，有点angel b***h的drag queen吧唧，总之慎啦orz

Bucky的双手撑在梳妆台上，隐隐发颤，纤细的指尖划过了红棕色的木制雕花。

“会太紧吗？”站在他身后的金发男人问道。

Steve勒住束腰向后一带，让他惊呼一声撞在自己结实的胸膛上，过膝长靴锋利的高跟擦过地面，划出一阵明显的刮拉声。

Bucky恍了恍神，随即轻笑起来，光裸肩背上的蝴蝶骨微微扑棱，撩得身后的人皮肤发痒。

“还好，你可以再用力点。”

“你确定不会被衬骨卡得腰痛？”Steve贴近那光洁的脖颈，在上面吮了一口，感受到棕发男人怕痒的颤栗，“还是说，这是你作为军营之花的修养。”

他调侃道，绑紧了Bucky的束腰，在勒出弧度的纤细腰身上摸了一把。

Bucky也不生气，面对镜子侧转身体，检查起了Steve的杰作。男人的手法还算令人满意，于是他回过身来，对着Steve坐在梳妆台上，两手撑在身旁，细长的右腿搭在左腿上，挺起胸部，歪过脑袋微笑地看着面前的男人。

他的两条小腿轻轻晃荡，漆黑的过膝皮靴完美地勾勒出他的腿型，超过四英寸的细长鞋跟看得人心里发怵，尖刀一般带着危险的美丽。

在这之前他已经穿好了吊带袜，咖啡色的蕾丝边束在大腿三分之二的位置，紧绷的料子将大腿勒出了明显的印迹，在深色布料的衬托下，光滑的肌肤显得有些苍白。

Bucky的腿很细，即便是大腿也并不多肉，而女式的吊带袜对他来说依然小了些，但Steve喜欢这个，因为那两条微微勒出肉的腿令Bucky看起来性感而饱满，系扎在袜口上的两根吊带被拉长，上端还连着窄小的女式紧身腰带，只会显得他柔软的臀部更加挺翘，诱人采撷。

虽说Bucky坐在那儿看似冷静，可身体却在不自觉地微颤，漂亮的蓝眼睛闪着水润的光泽，望向Steve的眼神里还透着点儿可怜。他就像初次跳脱衣舞的怯生生的女孩，对即将发生的事感到不安的同时又满怀期待，急欲向男人寻求肯定与安慰。

“Steve，你在看什么？”

Bucky明知故问。

他勾起了过分美丽的嘴角，抬起右腿，顽皮地用鞋跟摩擦Steve的大腿，羽毛般轻柔的力度让他的动作显得无比诱惑。下一刻Steve就一把握住了他的脚踝，将他的细腿圈在自己腰上，胯部紧贴他薄得透明的蕾丝三角裤。

“我在看你的下体，”Steve坦白道，搂住Bucky细瘦的腰身，嘴唇找到他柔软的耳垂，一下下地嘬弄着，“你下面光溜溜的，我猜你刚刚待在厕所里就是干这事儿——像个女人一样剃掉生殖器旁边的毛发。”

“Steve……”Bucky圆润的脸颊泛起了红晕，“这么直率的你真让我有点不习惯。”

Steve但笑不语，抱起他的身子放在地上，用身体支撑着Bucky，直到他站稳了踩着高跟长靴的双腿。

“我想应该差不多了？”

Bucky问道，伸手扶住Steve粗壮的臂膀。

他涂了浆果红色的指甲油，纤长的手指十分白皙，指甲修剪得如少女那般精致。而现在，他的手指正不着痕迹地滑过男人的胸膛，像抚摸琴键一般在宽阔的肩膀上掂弄，随后用双臂搂住了Steve的脖子。踩着高跟鞋的Bucky甚至比Steve还高出了一点，但身形却瘦小多了，几乎可以被男人的身体完全罩住。

“你不穿胸衣吗？”Steve提醒道，抱住Bucky的腰，刻意用胸膛摩擦他挺立的两颗艳粉色的乳头。

话音刚落Bucky就挑起了眉，促狭的表情里有一丝惊讶。

“General Rogers，我知道你也许想隔着胸衣揉我的胸，但我提醒一句，我可没有姑娘们丰满的乳房，所以你最多只能捏到中空的罩杯——你确定这不会让你失去性致？”

“你想太多了，Bucky。”Steve拍了把他的屁股，感受到饱满的臀肉在手掌里颤动了下，继续说道。

“如今的你就和过去一样，高高在上却又甜美温柔，每当想到这么完美的你竟愿意成为我的妻子，我就觉得永远都操不够你，更别提什么失去性致。”

“上帝……”Bucky的双手撑在他胸前，凝视着他，男人的一番话差点将他能说会道的嘴堵得只能呻吟出声。

“……说得你好像操过我一样。但结果要是没你想象的那么好，你会甩掉我吗？”

“我才舍不得这么做，你是最好的。”

Steve抚摸着他的脸颊，低沉的呢喃中掩盖不了深情的语气。

他侧过身，捏起了桌上的黑色物体。那是个半杯托高式的文胸，镂空的雕花以及镶边的暗玫红蕾丝看起来既古典又情色。他给Bucky转了个身，替他穿上胸衣并系好了扣带。

“你看，”Steve的双手从后面环过Bucky的腰，对着镜子抚摸他平坦的小腹。Bucky软在他的怀里，男人的下巴搁在他肩膀上，呼出的空气洒在他耳边，酥麻感当下汇聚成一道暖流，顺着脖颈向下蔓延，“你美极了。”

Bucky看向了镜中的自己，现在的他就像色情杂志上的模特，穿着一身紧身又暴露的复古情趣套装，张扬不知内敛地挥洒魅力，存心想连同有家室的男人一并勾引了。

他咬着殷红的唇瓣对着自己打量了一会儿，笑了起来。

“看来我把头发留长还是挺有先见之明的，至少看起来没那么奇怪。”

他捻起一绺微卷的及肩棕发，回头对着Steve耳语。

“帮我把外套拿上来好吗？我忘记放在客厅的哪个角落了，你可能需要好好找找。”

Steve点点头，松开Bucky的腰身走出了房间。Bucky听到男人走下楼梯的脚步声传远了，才坐下来打开桌面的化妆箱，手指缓缓滑过精巧的格子里各式样的化妆品，挑选出了其中几样。

等Steve上来的时候，Bucky已经准备好了。他正坐在椅子里，伸出手在灯光下检查自己的指甲油，两条修长的腿则搭在梳妆台上，高跟鞋锋利的鞋跟正对着Steve的方向。他看上去漂亮极了，昏黄的光线中，他那哑光的深红唇瓣就像艳情的石榴果般水润，仿佛稍加一碰就会从破口处渗出丰盈的汁水。蓝色的眼睛本就大而有神，如今在上方勾勒了一条细长上挑的黑色眼线，每一次眼睫扇动之时都沁出媚意。

Bucky甚至还画了眼影，晕染在眼线上方的深红棕色恰到好处，丝毫不会浓重，却能让他美好的双眼皮褶线显得更加深邃，搭配他白皙的肌肤，看上去就像十六七岁的叛逆少女，娇贵而青涩，还带了点儿初涉人世的嚣张。

他注意到了正朝他走近的Steve，于是微笑起来，眼波流转，绛红色的嘴唇娇俏地翘起，两颊浮现出甜美的酒窝凹陷，令人迷醉。他总是这样，对自己的笑脸散发出的致命诱惑没有一点概念。

“你真是让我吃惊。”

男人延缓了许久才叹息出声，Bucky忍不住轻笑起来，慢悠悠地放下双腿站起身。

“你是想夸赞我娴熟的技术吗，谢谢。”

Steve无奈地摇摇头，走上前给Bucky穿上了他所谓的“外套”——那实际上是件半透明的黑色纺纱睡袍，绣花和华丽的裙摆雍容华贵，半透明的质地又添了些情色，倒像国王私下里送给情妇的礼物。

他给Bucky套上了袖子，只在腹部扣上一个纽扣，进一步收窄了Bucky的腰部曲线，随后甩开后方宽大的裙摆。穿上之后Bucky还对着镜子转了个圈，像个游戏人间的精灵般站定在Steve面前，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“打扮完了吗，我的女孩。”Steve低语出声，浓浓的欲念掺杂其中，蔚蓝的双眼里仿佛有黑色火焰在窜动。他心爱的Bucky愿意为他穿上女装，真真正正地成为他的妻子，就足以让他的心脏满足得快膨胀迸裂。

Bucky点点头，伸手拾起了桌上的皮鞭，瞄了Steve一眼，暗示男人跟着他缓慢的步子来到床边。

“躺上去，Steve。”

他的红舌在唇瓣间若隐若现，声音跟平时一样，有些飘有些软。而此刻的他又像个紧握鞭子的暴虐女王，仿佛会将尖锐的高跟鞋踩在奴隶的身上，毫不留情地挥舞刑具给予他们惩罚。他的自傲浑然天成，眉眼中却尽是柔情。

这样的他明明美艳高贵得不可亵玩，却不禁让人心生歹念，渴望将他压入极柔的丝绒之中戏弄疼爱，让他浪叫乞求，直到他掉落的眼泪弄花了精致的妆容，软成一滩任由别人染指他纯洁无暇的肉体。

但Steve听他的话照做了。

他坐到床上，背靠着床头板，看着Bucky紧随其后，细瘦的膝盖撑着床小心翼翼地爬了上来，以猫咪行走的优雅步态动用四肢，慢慢地爬到了Steve的身上，臀部稳稳贴住他明显勃起的下体。

Steve注视着他的动作，开口缓缓说道：

“我听说，十八世纪的法兰西有这样一个异邦妖女，她会扮作发情的野猫来取悦国王，激起他的兽性与她彻夜交欢。”

“你在影射我是那个妖女吗？”Bucky仰起下巴，拇指掰下皮鞭的方形顶端，挑起嘴角露出一抹笑，“你好坏，我想鞭打你。”

Steve好整以暇地半躺在床上，即使他的阴茎已经硬得发疼，隔着裤子微微嵌入了Bucky的股缝，被两边柔软的臀瓣碾磨得极为舒适，但他依旧不露声色，只是用赤裸的目光看遍Bucky的每一个表情与动作，伺机而动。

“如果你想的话——”他的手摸过Bucky裸露的滑嫩大腿，抬眼说道，“如你所愿。”

听到男人的话，Bucky直起身子半跪着，俯视起了Steve的脸庞，通透的蓝眼睛里交杂着复杂的情绪。他的手颤抖了几下，像是想要挥鞭却又下不了手。就这样犹豫了一会儿，他叹了口气，握着皮鞭的手垂在一旁。

“算了。”

他凑近Steve，轻柔的呼吸洒在男人的锁骨上方，垂下来的深棕色发丝带着点湿气，有点冰凉，却撩得人肌肤发烫。他停在那儿呼了一口气，微微嘟起嘴唇，在Steve的脖子上吻出了一个暗红的唇膏印。

“我也许没法做到，”他的手轻轻抚摸Steve的脸，接着向下覆在他的胸口，脸上露出的疼惜的表情，“虽然我很享受鞭打情人肉体的快感，但如果对象是你——我的Stevie，我觉得我做不到——我怕你疼。”

这是绝对的Bucky式情话。

Steve的眼神变得深沉，胸膛起伏的弧度骤然变大，但他却沉默不语，盯着Bucky有些发红的脸蛋，伸手抚摸起了身侧的两条大腿，之后顺着丝滑的感触向上握住了Bucky手感上佳的臀肉，肆意揉捏起来。

柔软的臀肉在指间滑动揉挤，包裹臀瓣的蕾丝布料磨蹭在一起发出沙沙的粗糙声响，Bucky吓得惊叫一声，松开了手上的皮鞭，让那根危险的黑色物体掉在床上。

“Bucky，如果你想要占主导地位，思想觉悟那么低可不行。”

这话听上去像是在取笑Bucky了。他咬着红艳的下唇，含怒地瞪向金发男子，而下一秒Steve就抱着Bucky迅速颠倒了上下位置，将这个用美色蛊惑人心的妖精压在身下。

“Steve！”被压制的不妙感令Bucky挣动了起来，而男人丝毫没有放手的意思，结实的手臂轻而易举地压住了他的手腕。Bucky下意识地想踢动双腿，但在抬起脚的一刹那又收了回来，似乎害怕他的靴跟会弄痛Steve。

“你是个容易心软的好女孩儿，至少在面对我的时候，你更适合乖乖躺着，接受我给你的一切。”Steve在他脸颊上偷了一个吻，一手钳住了Bucky的两只手腕，另一手拾起那根皮鞭，飞快地在Bucky裸露的大腿上连打了三下。

“啊！”受到惊吓的Bucky叫唤了一声，和以往完全不同的声音尖细柔美，眼里反射性地聚集起了眼泪。

而他的声音并没有传达出多少不适，只是他的表情看上去气馁极了，被Steve鞭打的那一小块白皙的皮肤很快显出了淡红的印子，在刺痛过后遗留了火辣辣的酥麻感。

“那你就舍得鞭打我了？”

Bucky生气的表情既无辜又可怜，皱在一起的眉毛让他看上去多了份可爱。Steve忍不住亲上了他的红唇，在那股化学制品的味道里他尝到了Bucky的气息，清甜却又凛冽的香气让他忍不住将舌头探得更深，卷起了Bucky的软舌就吮吸起来，直到将那湿滑的软肉吸到发麻，小声的呜咽从Bucky的嘴里流泻而出，才停了下来。

“不舍得也无济于事。在这之后我还会操你的屁股，那可比鞭打疼得多了。”

“你坏透了……”

Bucky小声抗议道，瘫软了身子躺在床上，夺人心魄的双眼半眯着瞪向男人。

“你知道的，Bucky，能把你弄疼的人只有我，能让你爽到的也只有我。”

Steve强壮的身躯像堵墙般笼罩在他上方，被围困的Bucky呼吸急促，两眼渐渐湿润了起来。他只是被自己的丈夫这样看着就软化了，脑子迷迷糊糊的不知身在何地。

“那么告诉我，Bucky，”Steve说着，伸手摸到了他的胸衣，连同装饰用的花边一起将整个罩杯揉入手中，Bucky突起的乳头夹在层叠的布料中间，被男人用力捏起揉搓，疼痛和麻痒的感觉当下就混合在一起，逐渐变为热流般舒爽的快感，四下流窜搅得他头晕脑胀。Bucky忍不住发出了一阵哭吟，他知道自己柔嫩的粉色乳点肯定被摩擦得红肿了，但却忍不住挺起胸膛迎向男人的动作，侧过脑袋在枕头上细声呜咽，眼尾飞起了一片红晕。

“你想要温柔的情爱，还是想要刺激？”

Steve将皮鞭放在身侧，搬弄Bucky穿着长靴的细长双腿，将它们尽可能压向Bucky的肩膀。令他惊讶的是，Bucky的腰身相当柔韧，双腿也是轻盈得过分，以至于可以随意摆出任何姿势。如今Bucky的膝盖轻易就碰到了肩头，臀部高高抬起，正对着Steve的脸。

“我……”Bucky嗫嚅着，望向男人浑蓝的双眼，“想要刺激。”

“很好。”

金发男人的手指摩挲着他吊带袜上的蕾丝。

“现在抱住你的双腿，抬高屁股——我要尝你的味道。”

他的话语带着不容拒绝的命令语气，Bucky的喉间发出小小的颤音，他犹豫了片刻，才终于听话地搂住自己的腿弯，将自己的私处暴露在Steve面前。

Steve的手指抚摸着Bucky柔滑的大腿内侧，中央紧绷的蕾丝三角裤卡进了Bucky的股缝，阴茎和睾丸被牢牢裹住，看上去还疲软着。他撩开了紧实的裤带，摸索到了Bucky从未袒露在他人面前的肉穴。

“真小。”Steve感叹道，那处羞涩的粉色洞口正紧闭着，他伸出两指揉了一下，立即引得身下之人浑身颤抖，几乎抱不住纤细的双腿。

“这么说来，你有练过吗？我不认为一个男人的柔韧性会好成这样。”

待他问完这个问题后，Bucky便陷入了诡异的沉默，连原本舒适的呻吟都戛然而止。

“行了宝贝，你无须回答。”

光看Bucky表现他都能猜到，这让Steve胸中的一股欲火烧得更加旺盛，连捻揉Bucky菊瓣的动作都变得更加用力。那处紧闭的洞口很快便被揉开了点，一丝清亮的透明液体从中渗出，沾湿了肉穴口。

“你真的能和那个妖女平分秋色。”

Steve调笑道，双手掰开Bucky的臀肉，将那处嫩红色的洞口延展开来，敞露在空气中。Bucky的肉穴还在不停翕张，就在洞口舒张到最大的时候，Steve的舌头猛地捅了进去，径直窜入了柔软的肠道，开始前后左右地翻搅起来。

“嗯哼……天呐……很，很痒……”Bucky带着鼻音的呻吟听起来既舒爽又羞涩，他偏长的浆果红指甲抓着大腿，将轻薄的深咖色丝袜划出了几个洞，椭圆形的破口圈住了下面的白肉，如同遭受凌辱的色情感令人呼吸一窒。

Bucky的内壁十分软滑，而且非常干净，也许他事先还给自己里里外外地清洗过一次，这个猜测浮现的下一秒男人就变得更加疯狂，手指掰开了那小巧的肉穴，将舌头戳得更加深入，快速而有力地舔舐起了敏感的黏膜。

“啊啊……等，等等……Steve，停一下……换个位置，我要在上面。”

Bucky语调不稳地呻吟，男人的舌头还在他穴里肆虐，将他这句话拆得断断续续。在这个时间点，他的肉穴早已被Steve舔得湿亮，粘腻的酥麻感促使他夹紧屁股，一圈圈嫩肉瞬间将Steve的舌头绞紧，似乎在挽留男人求他戳得更深。

拔出舌头之后Steve狠狠吮吸了下脆弱的洞口，惹得Bucky怕痒般发笑，但大眼睛却迷茫地望向Steve，表情纯真得不谙世事。

“到了这个时候你还想掌控全局吗？”金发男人拍了下Bucky的屁股，眼看他放下了无力的双腿，喘着气瞥了他一眼，随后撑起身体一个翻身把Steve压在了身下。

Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，低头对着男人私言切语。

“不，我只是想吃你的肉棒。”

他的语气简直清白无暇，仿佛自己说的话与淫靡毫无关联。这样的反差令Steve的阴茎猛地弹跳了下，而Bucky似乎什么都没意识到，只是慢慢地转过身，爬到了Steve的两腿间，开始解起男人的裤子。

在Steve的视角，他看到的是Bucky扭动着的臀部，吊带袜包裹的大腿看上去很有肉感，却在入手后发现纤细得不行。那两条漂亮的小腿则左右岔开，夹着Steve的身体，高跟长靴的鞋跟向后捅进了枕头里，还带着一股崭新的皮革气息。就这样，Bucky的臀部和男人后方的床头板便将他的脑袋锁在一个窄小的空间里，他甚至能闻到Bucky股间的味道——他这个爱使坏的青梅竹马竟敢在蕾丝内裤上喷玫瑰味的香水，性感火辣得令人无法想象。

“嗯？我可爱的小Steve，居然已经长得那么大了……”Bucky惊讶地叹息出声，掏出了男人沉甸甸的肉棒，粗壮的茎身甚至跟他的手腕差不多粗细，根本无法用一手圈住。

他咽了咽口水，纤长的手指捏住血管缠绕的茎身，顺着纹路爱抚着，他就像把玩着心爱玩具的孩子，好奇地瞪大眼睛，想看看玩具在他手下会有什么变化。

那坚硬圆钝的龟头在他的抚摸下渗出了前液，Bucky伸出了舌头，缓慢地舔掉了那一丝腥膻的液体，发出了明显的吞咽声。

“Steve？” Bucky还握着Steve的阴茎，疑惑地回过头，“你不想要我吗？怎么不舔我了……”

诱人犯罪的结果就是，男人如他所愿地捏开了雪白的臀肉，从阴囊一路舔到肛穴，深深地插了进去。

“呜嗯……对……就是这样，好棒……”

Bucky泪眼朦胧地低吟，张开殷红的双唇含入硕大的龟头，像在品尝什么美味般吸吮起来。屁股还前后微微摆动，迎上Steve舌头戳刺的频率。

Steve被Bucky的一举一动撩拨得就快着火了，他有想过刻意勾引别人的Bucky会有多大能耐，却没料到他竟会浪荡成这副模样。一直以来，Bucky在外都表现得像个强硬而矜贵的王子，极少时候才会流露出温柔和羞怯的表情，每当这个时候，人们甚至觉得他是清纯的。但现在，Bucky就是独属于Steve一人的小妻子，外人根本猜不到，他可以在露出兔子般无害的眼神的下一秒，就变得像只娇贵的波斯猫般对人颐指气使，坐享别人的服侍和宠爱。

但即便是穿着女装的Bucky也丝毫不女气，反而性感妖娆得恍如融合了两种性别的堕天使，拥有漆黑的翅膀和苍白的肌肤，红唇开合的分秒间就吸取了男人的精气。

“对不起，我把口红蹭到你的肉棒上了……”

Bucky在含吮龟头的间歇说道，字句含糊，喉间犹如融化了一匙子砂糖，哼笑的鼻息喷洒在那根滚烫的柱体表面。他的嘴唇顺着勃大的阴茎向下吮吻，存心要把深红的口红抹在上面，带来了一种假象，好似他的嘴巴有多厉害一样，竟能在Steve的阴茎上嘬出许多淤痕。

而他很快就只能呻吟出声了，因为Steve的两根手指趁他不备插进了小小的肉穴里，无视那强大的收缩力就开始弯曲搅动，四下里碾磨内壁寻找他的敏感点。

“哈啊……Steve，不能捅太深……”Bucky乞求着男人。Steve的手指捏揉起了他的穴肉，甚至用指甲搔刮着薄嫩的肠壁，指尖挑动引起的刺痛令他绷紧了双腿和屁股，而渐渐地，他能听到自己的穴道深处传出水声了，在Steve捻揉小洞的动作下越发明显，让他忍不住红了脸颊。

“别分心，Bucky，含住你想要的。”

Bucky趴在Steve身上喘气，洁白的双手还握着巨大的肉棒，浅浅的红晕染上了他的眼角，疼痛过后的酥麻令他感到十分舒适，不禁眯起双眼饥渴地舔着那根粗长，直舔得Steve的肉棒在他手中硬得像石头一般，火热肿胀，储存的大量热情种子急欲喷发，本就粗大的茎身此时已经比肉穴大了好几倍。

在他手中勃动的肉棒像具有生命一般杀气腾腾，Bucky后知后觉地感到了害怕，咕哝了起来：“Steve，你太大了……这样进来会坏掉。”

“所以我在给你做扩张。”

Steve的语气很平淡，已经有三根手指在Bucky红肿的肉穴里穿梭了，轻易就带出了湿淋淋的肠液。

“你会没事的，Bucky，你的小洞弹性很好，看样子还能撑得更大。”

他用力捏开了Bucky的臀肉，挤进去了第四根手指，被撑大的一圈肠壁传来针尖划过般的撕裂感，正吸吮肉棒的Bucky顿时含糊地呜咽起来，扭动屁股，想逃避过度强烈的刺激。而Steve的动作始终如同隔靴搔痒般，他一直在扩宽Bucky的肠道，把他的肉穴插得响起了湿泞的水声，却还是不愿给他最直接的抚慰。

Bucky委屈地含着他的肉棒，细长的手指揉捏着饱胀的囊袋，接着双手上下圈住粗大的茎身，开始用嘴前后套弄起了他的阴茎，极力收缩丝绸般滑嫩的口腔发出啧啧的吮吸声，像是乞求甘霖的迷途之人一般，急欲挤出男人的精液然后吞食下腹。

他完全没料到这样的动作会造成什么后果，在示威般吃掉男人渗出来的前液后，一条湿滑的物体就舔起了他的会阴，同时并成梭形的五指硬生生地挤进了水滑的肠道。

“啊啊！不……嗯啊……很疼……”Bucky软倒在Steve身上，肉棒从他红嫩的嘴里滑出，直挺挺地立着。他几乎啜泣了起来，处子娇嫩的穴口在短短时间里被开发到最大，而且男人非要次次狠戳薄嫩肠壁后的前列腺，嘴巴还不停吮吸他敏感得要命的会阴，将光滑白皙的皮肉嘬得发红，甚至还用上强大的吸力叼起软肉，再让它弹回去，发出拔塞一般的啵声。

尿意似的酥麻感瞬间涌遍了Bucky的全身，他甚至小声地哭了出来，在Steve的五根手指狂捅他水声四溢的肉穴时浑身一颤，被包裹在蕾丝内裤中的阴茎竟射出了白浊。快感迸发的刹那间理智也一同溢出，他就像一个初尝禁果的女孩般，泄身之后的腰身软软地垂下，倒在男人强壮的身上，快而猛的高潮像风暴般席卷过四肢百骸，却又是极度的舒爽，让他几乎发出了微弱的嘤咛。

第一次被插屁股就能高潮的Bucky性感得令人疯狂，Steve的眼神晦暗，漆黑的瞳孔里映着Bucky瘫软的白皙肉体。他拍了拍眼前的两瓣翘臀，催促Bucky换个位置。

高潮后的Bucky敏感得不像话，他全身瑟缩了一下，慢慢撑起身子从Steve身上爬下来，随后便被男人一手从身后捞过，扔在柔软的大床中央。

男人高高翘起的紫红色阴茎看得Bucky心生畏惧，而Steve没有给他喘息的时间，就掰开了Bucky的双腿架在肩上，将巨大的龟头对准了柔软的殷红小洞，强硬地挤了进去。

“呜啊啊！Steve！好痛……”Bucky含泪抗议着，肠道紧紧锁住了男人的龟头，不许他再进入一点，“你不可以……不说一声就捅进来……”

“Bucky，你要知道无力的反抗只会让你更加可爱，让我更想要你。”

Steve说着，炽热的肉棒就尽根捅入了Bucky的肠道，粗大的茎身将肉穴撑得不能再开，褶皱完全被碾平，以至于渗出了红色的血丝。

“呜呜……很疼……Steve……”

“Bucky，我的宝贝，”Steve望向他的眼里尽是疼爱，“你分明也想要我，你看，你里面都湿透了。”

即便知道Steve在夸大其词，因为Bucky不是女孩，后穴更不可能像阴道一样水液四溢，但他就是忍不住羞红了脸，两只蓝眼睛嗔怒地望向Steve。

“真是太软了，又该死的紧，你的小洞生来就该和我的肉棒媾和。”

“你在说我……啊嗯……天生就该挨操吗……”

“没错。”

Steve坦率地说道，霎时抽插得更加大力，两手捏起他的臀瓣挤入整根粗壮的肉棒，再倏地拔出，飞溅出的几滴肠液斜洒在床单上。这样不停地来回让Bucky的肠壁因频繁的摩擦牵拉而痒得要命，只能睁着发红的双眼，毫无威慑力地瞪着面前的男人。

“但只有我才能把你泡到手，操你的屁股。”

男人直接的话语让Bucky酡红了脸，他的肉穴像是在被炙热的铁棒来回穿插，混合丝丝肠液和血滴翻搅出粉色的泡沫。他正在和Steve进行过于亲密的结合，连体内最柔嫩的地方都被男人肆意捣弄过了，这一认知下Bucky的思绪完全被喜悦与幸福侵占，不禁兴奋得搂紧了Steve的脖子，微张着红唇想要和他亲吻。

Steve当然会满足他的需要，于是下一秒他就压低身子，长得吓人的阴茎完全挤入了小小的肉穴里，粗糙的耻毛摩擦着Bucky光洁的屁股，Bucky被突然撞到前列腺的刺激吓得哭叫一声，随之被Steve含住了嘴唇，两根濡湿的舌头缠绕搅动，汲取着对方口中的津液。

“你是我漂亮的小妻子，Bucky，我爱你。”Steve温柔地诉说爱语，一边挺胯狠狠操干着Bucky，将他操得浑身发颤，呜咽着缩起身子，半透明的蕾丝睡袍凌乱地贴在他汗湿的肉体上。

Bucky的两眼晶亮得要命，迷恋地望向操干着他的金发男子，任由Steve接着扯下了他的胸衣，大力吸吮起了他肿胀的乳头。Steve湿热的舌头不停拨弄小巧的乳点，甚至用上牙齿叼起那软肉，直到Bucky被欺负得抽噎起来时才松开口，让那快渗出血滴的乳头猛地弹了回去。

一阵阵细小的电流紧连着在胸腔中炸开，Bucky搂住了Steve的脑袋，嘴唇颤抖着细语道：

“我也爱你，好爱你……我的Steve……”

这确实太诱人了，Bucky毫无保留的爱意渗透进他的肌肤，包裹他的处子穴舒适异常，在肉棒每次顶入穴心时便痉挛地绞紧，就和它的主人一样既放荡又纯洁，极易被弄哭，根本承受不了过多的刺激就要缴械投降。

而Steve硬生生阻止了Bucky的高潮，他的手探进了Bucky蕾丝三角裤，握住那根挺立的粉色肉柱，用拇指按住顶端的小孔，随后开始猛力地贯穿Bucky的狭小肠道。

“呜！不要这样……Steve，让我射，求你……会坏掉……”

Bucky的眼泪流得更凶了，泪水把他的眼影都晕开了些，浑身发抖，看上去可怜得要命。但Steve没有听他的话，反而飞快地撞击Bucky的肉穴，高频的冲撞差点将柔嫩的肠道磨得破皮，火辣辣的痛感混合了直击前列腺的酥麻，蔓延到周身惹得Bucky甚至发出了淫乱的浪叫声。

Steve的手指用力拨弄起了Bucky尿道口，同时巨大的肉棒对准穴心撞得啪啪作响，螺旋般挤入抽出，将过多的肠液挤得喷溅出来。

“啊啊啊天呐！好酸……呜呜要射了……”

Bucky尖叫得快要失声，被男人握在手中的肉棒颤抖着射出精液，一波一波打在Steve的手上，还有一些弄脏了他漂亮的束腰。

高潮过后的Bucky红着脸，在Steve的身下不住喘气，姿态看上去柔软得令人怜惜，Steve笑着搂住了他，在他的脸上刻下细密的亲吻。

Bucky迷茫的样子看上去还没缓过来，Steve的阴茎就已经开始在那不停痉挛的肉穴里缓慢滑动，手掌抚摸起了Bucky吊带袜上方那片被鞭打得发红的皮肤。

“嗯……Steve？”

棕发男人迷糊地看了过来，Steve拉下了Bucky左腿长靴的拉链，帮他把靴子脱了下来，扔到床下，之后捞起了那条穿着深咖色丝袜的长腿，放到嘴边舔舐起了他的小腿。

“呜呜……”

Bucky又开始哭起来了，不知是否因为Stve隔着层丝袜舔舐他左腿的舌头让他太过舒适，他的右腿弯挂在男人宽阔的肩膀上，小腿随着性交的冲撞而晃荡，不时打在他的背部，而左腿则被Steve握在手中，送到嘴边顺着小腿优美的线条舔舐，甚至用牙齿咬住柔软的腿肉，将细腻的丝袜又弄破了几个洞，看上去色情得要命。

Bucky也许很清楚，自己初次承受的肉体太过纯洁，根本禁受不了勾引男人带来的后果，但他却这么做了——或许这就是他的目的，他想要被Steve狠狠操穿，想要被操射，想要塞到饱胀的肉穴口流出男人火热的精液，这至少能让他确信自己被深深爱着，而自己的肉体更是被Steve狂热地渴求。

“别哭了宝贝，”Steve含住了他小巧的脚趾，逼出他微弱的啜泣声。

他看上去明明又惊又怕，脸上却浮现了享受着罪恶欢愉的欣喜，淫荡却又美得过分，只是独属于Steve一个人的笼中尤物。

“我会喂饱你的，放松，你还没吃到我的精液不是吗？”

男人直白的话语中带着笑意，埋在他软热肠道里的阴茎开始了新一轮的冲撞。

Bucky的身体还远未被开发，而Steve会一次又一次地用热情浸浴他的全身，让他陷进欲望的漩涡之中，只顾哀求着男人的欺凌与霸占。只要在那坚固的情感纽带的连结之下，他永远都会是个绝佳的妻子。

 

Rogers府邸的佣人们注意到了。

即便在繁忙的日子里，各行各业的大人物在这栋房子里前进后出，有些等着和他们的老爷见面长谈，有些只是交换了冗杂的社交辞令就匆匆而去，但总是有这样一位绰约多姿的女人，每隔一周便准时到来。她那蓝宝石般的双眼之下蒙着面纱，精致的妆容让她看上去美艳得不可方物，穿戴着昂贵的红色衣裙与艳丽珠宝，步态高雅地在人流中轻盈经过。

她的目的地从来只有一个，那便是将军的房间。

佣人们偶尔会听到女人尖细的浪叫声从屋内传出，娇媚得令人脸红心跳，有时甚至会传出鞭打肉体的响声和女人的求饶，但更多时候是肉体的拍击音和性交的淫靡水声。而等到女人再次出来的时候，往往衣衫凌乱，敞开的领口处挂着红痕，若她穿的是短裙，还能见到那些痕迹散乱地分布在她修长白皙的两腿上，一直延伸入大腿内侧，不禁让人浮想联翩，想象着之前发生在房间里的香艳场面。

但每当佣人向将军夫人提起这事的时候，他的表情总是尴尬异常，一双湛蓝的眼睛游移地四下张望，支吾了几句便离开了，似乎根本没打算整治那个不识好歹的女人。

甚至在将军和将军夫人结婚的三周年纪念日那一天，那个女人还是出现在了这里。她穿着红色的高腰长裙和修身的黑色丝绒上衣，光洁的脖颈上挂着一串珍珠白项链，敞开的领口处是一圈细密的黑色绒毛，衬得肤白如雪。她迈动脚步，镶嵌着宝钻的漆黑高跟鞋踏在地上发出清脆的声响。

在进入Rogers将军的房间之前，她停了下来，将柔顺的棕色长发扎成一个马尾，之后拉下面纱，补上口红，对着镜子抿了抿唇，才打开了门走了进去。

 

Bucky在见到Steve的那一刻就脸红了。

他踩着高跟鞋的双腿甚至发软，几欲跌坐在地上。Steve穿着他整齐而威严的军装，坐在沙发中央，深蓝的眼眸直直地望向Bucky，眼看着他美丽的妻子一步步走到他面前，撩高自己的红色长裙，露出穿着黑色吊带袜的双腿，坐在他的大腿上。

棕发的美人就这样望着他，双手紧紧扶住他的肩膀，如今除了那高高翘起的阴茎，他看上去就跟女人所差无几。没有穿内裤的股间湿漉漉的，殷红的肉穴一张一合，在男人的插入下兴奋地颤栗。

“Steeeeeve……”Bucky抱着金发的男人，嘴里发出软糯的撒娇声，窝在他怀里承受一下比一下重的撞击。如今的他早已食髓知味，更清楚该如何才能取悦自己的丈夫。

“我的宝贝。”Steve望向他的眼里是浓情深渊，他捞起了Bucky的双腿站了起来，坚硬的肉棒尽根捅入了紧致的肠道。

“这是你献出肉体的第一千零九十五天，而我依然深爱着你。”

他的话让Bucky微笑了起来，水蓝的眼眸温柔似水。

“你会一直当我的好女孩，对吗？”

Bucky轻轻地点点头，双臂搂紧了Steve的肩膀，似乎想就这样融进男人的皮肉里。

“当然了……我的Steve。”

他在男人耳边柔声细语，迫不及待地和他的丈夫舌吻起来。

 

END


	4. 水妖

\---Day 7---

Steve收拾起画板，眼角瞥到朝他走来的人影。

他张了张嘴，将散落的画笔一股脑塞进皮包，拎起来走到那个男生面前。

“你的伤好了？”

Steve侧过身子检查起他的手臂，看见长袖制服下露出一截缠着绷带的手腕。

“算是吧。”棕发的Barnes家大少爷撇撇嘴，他的精神好了很多，尽管眼睛底下的黑眼圈显示他依旧睡眠不足。

“再不回来我就要被报社的人逼疯了，”Bucky的手臂环过小个子朋友的肩膀，“你该看看这几天的报纸。”

“‘敌家寻仇将一男子拖入水中，窒息长达半个小时竟奇迹生还’？”

“上帝，你已经看过了？”棕发男子当下就失了力气，靠在Steve身上呻吟起来，“我是被拽进了水里，但撞到岩石的我立马就晕了过去——当然是晕在河滩上，不是河里，他们也真能扯。”

两人走上了校内的石阶，几个握着橄榄球的高年级男生从他们身边跑过，故意撞在瘦弱的Steve身上，皮包里的笔记本和画笔顿时撒了一地。他们嬉闹着跑向操场，回头幸灾乐祸地看着他俩。

Bucky骂了几声，蹲下来帮Steve捡东西。

“还好你只是丢了点钱。”

Steve接过Bucky递给他的本子，看着他的眼睛说。

“嗯？噢，是啊，那窃贼还留下了我的钱包，”Bucky不在意地耸耸肩，投给Steve一个微笑，“他不知道里面的现金还没我的钱夹子值钱。”

“幸好我们的大少爷没什么大碍，”Steve笑着揶揄了句，捧着装得鼓囊囊的皮包走到储物柜前将它放了进去，再抽出了一本蓝色封皮的本子，“这是笔记，你可以坐在看台上翻翻。”

“谢谢，”Bucky接过去，有点不好意思，“这下倒好，我要和那些拉拉队姑娘坐在一块儿了。”

“你可是病号，不想坐在那儿看我打球就快点好起来。”

“喂，Steve，你真是越来越刻薄了。”

Bucky对走远的Steve喊道，却止不住勾起嘴角，洒在脸上的阳光将他的蓝眸融成了海洋。

金发的瘦小男生没回头地挥了挥手，跑向正在集合的队伍。

Bucky走上了看台，选了个合适的位置坐下。

身边正补着妆的女生们看到他，忍不住开始交头接耳，窃窃私语。

Bucky没有在意那些传到耳中的奇怪言论，他只是看向绿色的草地，从密密麻麻的男生中搜寻到了那个矮小的身影。

午后的阳光耀眼夺目，站在草地上的金发男生穿着宽大的橄榄球队服，眯着眼看向远处观众席上漂亮的挚友，露出志在必得的微笑。

得了，哪里是看你打球，分明是看你挨打。

Bucky挑了挑眉，心里想着Steve可真是倔，自己都好几次扛着他去看校医了，他怎么也不学乖点。

但Bucky就是忍不住对那个小身影傻傻地笑着。

 

之后的Steve没有去找Bucky。

他回到家洗了个澡，坐在书桌前将本子上的画擦了又改、改了又擦，直到夜幕彻底降临。

月亮从敞开的窗口出现，空无一人的寂静庭院里传来单调的蛙鸣。夜晚的空气又湿又冷，他放下本子，往身上围了件衣服——他得要出去一趟。

那个孩子已经在等着他了。

Steve叹息一声，光着脚走向距离大门不远的水池，接着盘腿坐在潮湿的地上，手掌摸过滑溜溜的青苔。

水中的男孩游了过来，动作轻捷得不可思议。

他的双手触到了岸边，轻巧地撑起身子站在陆地上，缓慢地朝Steve走来，赤裸的纤细双足上的水流滑进土壤，绘成深色斑驳。

他柔韧光滑的肌肤在月光下几乎白得透明，湿漉漉的棕黑发丝打着卷垂到肩上。

Steve屏息看着男孩跪在了他的面前，水蓝的大眼睛和湿润红唇像极了神话中蛊惑旅行者的妖精，或者说——精灵。

“今天怎么样？”

Steve问道，手掌覆在男孩冰冷的头顶上，像个慈爱的长老一遍遍地抚摸他的头发。

“告诉我，你有听话吗，kid？”

那个男孩乖巧地点了点头，他直起身，扶着Steve的肩膀让他慢慢倒在湿润的地面。Steve默许了他的举动，嗅着空气中潮湿的水草香气。

月光下，棕发男孩的身体笼罩了一层朦胧的淡蓝光晕，他小心翼翼地贴在Steve的身上，隐隐能看到血管的薄皮肤似乎永远带着水体的湿润柔滑，不经意间就从指头上滑开。

“我很听话。”

他的嗓音仿佛浸泡过圣泉，缓慢醇厚，又像是嚼下了沾糖的糯米般甜美。

即使他的表情始终冷漠，周遭的一切让他警觉而不安，但他却会在Steve的触摸下细微颤栗，冷色调的白皙脸颊浮现了似有若无的红晕。

“很好。”

金发的瘦小男生笑了笑，细长的手臂滑到了男孩湿滑的股间。

 

\---Day 19---

热带风暴已经持续了四天，硕大的雨点密集地砸在窗上，绽开了一朵朵小水花。

Steve翻着书页，有点走神，目光飘到了楼下的水池。

他的手撑在下巴上，寻思着男孩晚上会不会来。Steve想见到他，却实在不想看到男孩被雨点打成湿淋淋的样子——尽管他知道男孩本该待在水里，湿得比淋了雨还要彻底。

但男孩每日的拜访从没有间断过。

他继续在雨声的伴奏下翻看那本枯燥的化学课本，心神不定。

 

\---Day 41---

“Bucky？”

正昏昏欲睡的棕发男生回过神来，低头看着Steve摇晃他肩膀的手。

“噢，抱歉，我有点睡眠不足。”Bucky揉了揉眼睛，在座位上伸了个懒腰。

Steve拉开了Bucky对面的椅子，将餐盘放在桌面。

“唔？你吃得下那么多？”

注意到了挚友点的满满一大盘菜，Bucky脸上浮现出诧异的神色，“还真别说，你看起来比以前更有精神了，终于要开始长个子了吗？”

Steve对Bucky的调笑不置可否，拿起刀叉切起盘子里的小牛排。

“你看上去也不错，除了你的黑眼圈。”

“别提了，最近总是睡得不太好，不过除了有点犯困之外倒是精力十足，也许是因为我的体质本来就好。”

他顽皮地朝Steve眨眨眼。

Bucky身上的擦伤已经完全恢复了，甚至连疤痕都没有留下。令他骄傲的棕色发丝也打理得一丝不苟，衬得他的脸孔英俊迷人。

那样很好，Steve只是这样说了一句。

没有多少人的餐厅里透着股冷清，离他们远远坐着的女生互相咬耳朵说着悄悄话，尖锐的声音倒是刺耳，Bucky皱着眉瞪向她们，末了又叹了口气。

“她们真是对这事津津乐道。”

“也许是因为我们这儿是个小地方，什么新闻都会传得人尽皆知。”

“问题是我的事儿早就不算新闻了，”Bucky翻了个白眼，斜倚在餐桌边上，“早些时候还有个隔壁班的女生跑来找我，可能是跟别人打了赌还是什么的，问我出事那天有没有看到一只蓝眼睛的乳白色怪物——拜托，乳白色？怪物？”

棕发男人鼓了股脸颊，用鼻子哼哼了声，“要真给我看到了还能忘得了吗？”

Steve笑着安慰他，“女生到了这个年龄也许都是疑神疑鬼的，别太在意。”

“说得我好像是被什么水怪拽下水一样，感觉有点瘆人。”

金发男生勾起的嘴角慢慢恢复原本的弧度，他拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，然后重新握起刀叉，继续吃着他的午饭。

“还是那句话，别太在意了Bucky。”

他朝挚友投去一个安心的笑容。

 

那事物已经不能被称作男孩了。

他的骨骼发出嘎吱声，四肢渐渐变得修长，光滑的前臂和脚腕肌肤上浮现了隐隐的鳞片，指间连起了薄薄的蹼，在月光下闪着水蓝的光，显得手指更加纤长。

他的脊背和手臂上甚至长出了小巧的鳍，此时正缓缓展开，色泽是饱和的湛蓝，这让他看上去像是开着屏的蓝孔雀。

那被水沾湿成一撮撮的浓密上睫毛低垂着，扑扇了几下后慢慢抬起。

那双蓝眼睛足以摄人心魄。

他的皮肤白皙得没有温度，与她们所说的牛奶般的乳白大相径庭。真要形容，更像是一颗浸泡过清水的苍白珍珠，亦或是湿透了的月长石，在月光下泛着微弱的柔和蓝光。

他已经长成了水妖应有的样子。

“今天有听话吗，kid？”

Steve的阴茎沉进了湿润而冰凉的水体，汇聚成股的力量沿着茎身传到了四肢百骸，如同注入了一剂清泉，流通血脉洗涤了他的身体。

水妖的眼里浮现了泪水，他骑在Steve的肉棒上，口中发出了如同天籁般的呜咽。

他点头，泪水坠到了Steve的脸上。

 

\---Day 62---

Felicia用手指戳了戳Bucky的脸蛋。

坐在一旁看书的Steve撇过头来，看向正打打闹闹的一男一女。

那个留着金色波浪卷的绿眼睛姑娘是Bucky的前女友，和几乎每一对高中情侣一样，他们经历了一段疯狂的恋情，之后和平分手。

现在的他们更像是难得的知己，Felicia还好几次想拉着Bucky的“挚友”一起分享些学生不该知道的小秘密，结果却被护短的Bucky阻止了。

Steve抿起唇，将一张照片当做书签夹进了书页中，朝挥手求救的友人走去。

“你们在做什么？”

“嘿，Stevie，”Felicia喊着他的花名，笑着搂过Bucky的手臂，将一脸无奈的男生拉到Steve面前，“我刚刚发现，Bucky的皮肤居然比我们女生还好上许多，他还不信。”

Felicia又伸手捏了捏Bucky的脸颊，后者闪避不及，只得嘟囔了几声随她去。

“你看！明明又白又滑又有弹性！快说，你是不是偷偷抹什么护肤品啦？”

“先不提我是个男人，我想说的是我可没那个闲工夫。”

Bucky好气又好笑地看着她。

“不会吧，上天怎么会这么不公平？”Felicia回头对着Steve打量了一阵，怪叫了起来，“为什么你们的皮肤都那么好！”

“行了行了，你不想上下一节的文学课了吗？”

Bucky握住她乱挥的双手，一边安慰她长得多么天生丽质，一边从后面推动她走到了教室外。

Steve的目光追随着他的身影，然后转身回到了座位上。

他翻开刚刚看到的页面，将那张照片放回了上衣口袋。

 

\---Day 83---

这段时间Steve一直没找到机会跟Bucky说话。他们的位子离得太远，而且每次下课Bucky似乎都只想趴在桌上睡觉。

让他多休息一下也好。

Steve看着Bucky的后脑勺，注意到了窗外昏黄的天色，大风吹散了云彩，天空像一张揉碎了的旧报纸。

他看到隔壁楼的古旧墙面上分布着裂痕，张牙舞爪地朝四周扩散。

 

\---Day 88---

“你说毕业后想离开布鲁克林？”Bucky对着Steve做出了一个奇怪的表情，“我以为你会选择……呃算了，别在意……我想说的只有祝你一切顺利，兄弟。”

“你呢，想待在这里？”

Bucky深呼了口气，趴在桌面上用手揉揉头发，皱起了脸，“嗯对……不，其实我也不知道……我没有去想……见鬼的我最近怎么什么都不愿去想。”

他看到Steve金色的脑袋凑到自己面前，带着一如既往的关切。

“还是睡不好吗？”

“也不是，应该说是睡不够，”Bucky把脑袋枕在自己手臂上，“而且总是做一些……我不知道怎么形容，很诡异的梦……不，别想要我把内容告诉你，就算挚友也不行。”

Bucky笑了下，把Steve推开，他可没忽略这小子探究的眼神。

“那些梦阴魂不散的，搅得我脑子一团乱。”

“也许是压力太大了，我知道你一直很注重品学兼优，但也不要太挂心。”

“唔……也许。”

他将脑袋埋进手臂里磨蹭了一会儿，抬起头深呼吸了一下。

“差不多该走了。”

Steve站起身催促着Bucky，看着他打了个哈欠，心不在焉地站起身，将黑色的乐器箱背在身上。

他们肩并肩漫步在校园内，走过了拱形的长桥，踩在通向乐室的石路上。

近来已经没有学生在背地里提起那些谣言了，这是唯一让Bucky感到舒心的事。

毕竟新鲜劲过去了，他们还得面对即将来临的考试。

Bucky打量着四周的景色，乌云密布的灰色天空透不过多少光，原本典雅的风景看上去也尽是萧条，索然无趣。

他们走了许久，Bucky瞥了眼Steve，像是意识到了什么似的突然惊叫起来。

“上帝啊Steve，我怎么才发现你长高了！”

他一把将还没反应过来的Steve拉到面前，跟自己的身体对比着，不时捏捏Steve的胳膊肩膀。

“还结实了许多，老天，你去锻炼了？而且也不喘了？”

Steve盯着Bucky瞪得大大的蓝眼睛。

“Bucky，你的反应还真迟钝——是的我长高了身体也好了很多，而且你不是早知道我加入了校队吗？”

语毕，他笑看着被噎得说不出话的Bucky，拍拍他的手臂让他继续往前走。

“我觉得自己变蠢了，真的，我一点都没有注意到。”

“没什么大不了的，比起这个，我更在意等下的管弦乐考试。”

Steve回过头，注意到了Bucky脸上难掩的兴奋。

“又怎么了？”

Bucky没有回答。

他像是想到了什么令人欢欣鼓舞的事，朝Steve投去一个微笑，走上前轻轻撞了下他的肩膀。

“这可太好了，虽然说得迟了些，但我真心为你感到高兴，Steve。”

 

深夜，水妖的身体在草地上被彻底打开。

Steve的口腔抽成真空，用力在顶端吸了一口。

他听见水妖的喉间发出一阵细长的哭音，浅粉色的柱体颤巍巍地射出白浊，被Steve尽数吞下。

先前已经释放了两次的水妖差点真的化成了一滩水，他喘着气，感受到Steve比以前壮实许多的身子压在自己身上。

水妖的眼睛红红的，他今晚哭了几次，声音有点沙哑，“他迟早会消失……彻底地……”

“不，他不会——”

Steve吻着他苍白的脖颈，“你不会。”

水妖在他身下晃动，湿滑的双腿缠在他的腰间，被不停挺动的阴茎撞进体内的敏感点。

他摇头想要否认。

“你是Bucky，永远都是。”

Steve虔诚地亲吻他的嘴唇。

金发的男人想起了早日读到的句子：所有的罪孽都不该也不会被原宥。他想那又如何，世界早已毁得一团糟，他只是随波逐流，苟且偷生。

他会带着他的Bucky一起，无论对方变成什么模样。

 

\---Day 112---

Bucky这周第三次迟到了，年迈的老教师本想训斥他几句，但在看到他的脸的同时便打消了这个念头，放了他一马。

他长了一张让人心软的脸。

这是众人有目共睹的，而最近这种感觉更加强烈。

可没人说得清所以然来，所以谁也没有提。

但Steve知道，Bucky的棕发留长了些，垂在脸颊两侧的湿润末梢卷成一个弯弯的弧度，他的皮肤，嘴唇，眼睛，下巴上的美人沟，全部都是美神的馈赠，在Steve看来都是无法用言语形容的可爱。

是的，可爱。他也这么跟Bucky说了，那个棕发男人几乎立刻红了脸，扑上前去跟Steve打闹了起来，最终战了个气喘吁吁。

Bucky瘫在椅子里抱怨着，自己从小保护到大的小不点居然不经意间就长得和自己一样高了。

Steve笑着捶了下他的胸口，握着他的手将他拉起来。

 

\---Day 124---

舞会——也许是每个高中生听到都会呼吸一窒的词语。

“今年他肯定有伴了。”

Bucky坐在长椅上喃喃自语，望着面前高耸的钟楼出神。

他看见了水珠从墙面上渗出，顺着凹凸不平的墙体蜿蜒而下。

似曾相识的恐惧让他用力闭上眼睛，再次睁开的时候，那面石墙掉下的灰砾清晰可见，干燥而破败。

他被梦境缠住了。

 

那天晚上，Steve在水中进入了他，他很紧，颤抖的四肢缠在Steve身上。

他像一条湿滑的泥鳅，变成难以被人掌控同时也难以依附别人的生物。

唯一能让他安心的就是嵌入体中的火热。它脉动、穿刺、迸发，如同一个栓塞将他固定在Steve怀里。

这让他喜悦却又难过。

他永远变不回以前的Bucky了，就像面前的金发青年永远变不回以前的Steve一样。

 

\---Day 165---

当Steve从酒池后方的沙发上找到Bucky时，他已经醉得有点不省人事了。

“Bucky，醒醒，很晚了。”

Bucky挥动了下手臂，想赶走面前打扰他睡觉的东西。但下一刻，一只大手就顺着他的腰滑到了腋窝下，抚摸的动作堪称色情，Bucky一个激灵便清醒过来，一把握住了那人的手。

“Steve？你怎么……老天，你吓了我一跳……”

他又瘫回了沙发里，一副不想离开的样子。

热闹早已结束，留下来的几个学生正在清洁洒了一地的酒水还有挂着彩带的吊灯，原本用作会议室的大堂被学生们整成了夜会，令人有种不明所以的快感。

“已经很晚了，走吧。”Steve推推他的肩膀劝说着。

“我走不动……你先回去吧……”

他感觉自己像躺在云层里，全身轻飘飘的。

鼻腔里尽是酒精的味道，还留有舞会后的派对余韵，他感到有点耳鸣，同时有点幻听，他又听到了碰杯的清脆声响，濡湿的嘴唇相贴，舌头交缠的水声。

Bucky觉得自己在冒汗，有液体渗透了他的西装滴在地上，摇摇晃晃，接连不断地发出滴答声。

“上帝，我不是在做梦吧……”

他睁开眼睛，朦胧视野中的景色在朝后方缓缓移动，搂住他脊背和腿弯的双臂结实而有力，他嗅到了那件未沾酒水的衬衫上Steve的味道。

“你是在做梦。”

Steve跟他开着玩笑，脸上尽是温柔。

“也对，你去送Peggy小姐了……她对你很好，你对她也很好……”

他闭着眼靠在Steve胸膛上，语无伦次地说着。

“她是很好。”

他听见Steve的低语在耳边响起，逐渐沉进了黑色的梦乡，那感觉就像是坠落到了沼泽之中。

而黑暗中有什么柔软的东西覆在他的唇上，轻轻打开他的唇瓣碰着他的舌头，交缠吮吸，犹如甜美的毒药般令人上瘾。

浑身酥麻的感觉让Bucky觉得惬意，这也许是他最近梦到的最美好的事了。

况且他还听到有人用Steve的声音说，“我在你身上看到了胜过一切的美。”

那句话很长，很可笑。

Bucky在梦中笑了出来，下一秒便遁入了更深的黑暗。

 

Steve看着Bucky陷进了他的床单里，那层布料被他突然展开的鳍划了个裂口。

他注视着Bucky的棕发变长，白皙的皮肤染上透明的淡蓝光泽，在他的床上像一只脱水的鱼儿般扭动。

他用双眼记录下了Bucky变为水妖的全过程。

深夜万籁俱静，Steve从座位上站起身，朝那个睁开了耀眼蓝眸的水妖走过去。

触碰到他的肌肤的下一刻，水妖就倾身向前环住了他的脖子，将他带到自己身上肆意释放欲念。

古老而整洁的屋子里传来水妖动听的呻吟，又像是带着哭音的哼唱。

 

\---Day 220---

“现在的你太壮了。”

Bucky的下巴抵在Steve的桌面上，发着牢骚，“把我的小Steve还来。”

金发青年笑了起来，用手里的书本打了下挚友的脑袋。

“我怎么记得有人说过为我感到高兴，而且还是真心的？”

被戳中软肋的Bucky心有不甘，立刻爬起来跳到Steve身上，又和他打闹起来。

结果当然是Bucky落个惨败，他怕痒的腰部被男人用手挠着，逗得他十分没有形象地大笑，还遭到了路过教室的Felicia一记“有伤风化”的白眼。

许多学生回头看了看他俩，见怪不怪地耸耸肩。

他们就和往常一样嬉闹着，但突然间一股寒流顺着Bucky的脊背迅速往下，让他浑身一颤地跳开了Steve的身体。

“Bucky？”

棕发男子心有余悸地喘了口气，抬眼望着Steve，生硬地笑了一下。

他时不时会感应到什么，梦境中的片段会突然大量涌现，侵占他的所有理智，以至于他有时候甚至不知道自己前一秒在做些什么。

最近这种情况越来越频繁，他害怕梦境中的自己，更害怕被那个自己同化。

“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？”

Steve关切的目光一如既往，却不像以前一样能带给他平静。

“抱歉，我很好，只是……唔……我得去一趟厕所。”

金发男子沉默地站着，看着Bucky跌跌撞撞地跑出教室。

Bucky不顾周遭的眼光冲进厕所，心急地打开水龙头一遍一遍地洗着脸。他抬起头，看向镜子中湿漉漉的自己。

镜像中的人有一双蓝得异常的眼睛，一张一合的嘴唇鲜红水润，而那层光滑的皮肤更是白得几乎透明，上面湿漉漉地闪着水光，围绕着一圈淡蓝的光晕。

他俯下身子狠狠闭上双眼，有学生跑过来问他是否身体不适，他用力地摇头，朝外挥舞着手臂叫他们离开。

小小的空间里传来男人急促的喘息，他紧咬着牙，缓缓抬起头看向镜子中的自己。

那人看上去和往常的自己一样，而脸上却带着浓浓的疲惫和恐慌。

 

“他发现了……”

水妖呻吟着，被一记狠戾的冲撞插到了深处，发狠似的碾磨着湿滑的内壁。

“呜嗯……我……是我……发现了……”

他在男人惩罚般的抽插下改口，透过眼中的泪水看着金发的青年靠近自己，舔着他敏感的耳垂。

“我……总有一天会……啊啊……变不回去……”

他断断续续地呻吟着，Steve捧着他的屁股操得太过用力，膨胀的结实肌肉暴露青筋，他的动作就像个绝望的落水之人，正拼命拽着那根施舍给他的救命绳索。

“没事的，Bucky，相信我……”

他揉着水妖那两片湿了水的臀瓣，将火热的肉棒挤进水妖永远冰凉的身体。

就算Bucky变成了如此这般的生物，Steve依旧能在望见那双湛蓝瞳仁的时刻得到救赎。

水妖又哭了，因为过度的快感和承载的双份记忆。

 

\---Day 254---

Bucky没有来上课。

Steve看向他空荡荡的座位，掏出上衣口袋的照片，用指尖描绘着那个留着棕色短发的笑容灿烂的男子。

放学后他去了趟Bucky的家，是Barnes太太应的门，她说Bucky只是感冒了，怕传染给大家所以待在房间里不肯出来，也叫Steve不要担心。

Steve临走前看了眼二楼，发现Bucky房间的窗户大开着。

昏沉的天空已经下起了小雨，照大面积的乌云看来，雨势很可能会变大。

他感到一丝没必要的担心。

 

这天晚上，他们的性爱持续到了第二天的凌晨。

中途水妖的鳍划伤了Steve的背部，拉出了一道十多公分的血口子。金发男人将他搂在怀里安慰，说那只是个小伤，不要因为这事而哭泣。

水妖摇摇头，没有说话。

他知道Steve所珍爱的那个Bucky就快要消失了。

但他没有告诉Steve——这才是真正让他伤心的事。

 

\---Day 258---

Steve在器材室找到了Bucky。

他坐在乱七八糟的地上，一只手横在脸上遮住眼睛。Steve叫了他一声，他只从喉间发出了模糊的应答。

“Bucky，你在这做什么？”

Bucky感受到身边传来热量，便缩了下身子让出一个位置。现在的Steve已经比他强壮多了，窄小的器材室里显得有点拥挤。

“还记得之前我说过我时常做梦吗？”Bucky的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，如同呓语般低语。

“现在那些梦境真的……极大程度上地影响到我了……”

Steve安抚地拍拍他的肩膀，“都是些什么梦？”

“水……很多水，还有……”棕发男人的话语停顿了，随后发出一阵叹息，“奇怪，我怎么跟你讲这个……忘了它吧。”

“Bucky，如果那些梦真的影响到我的挚友的话，我需要知道具体。”

Bucky笑了下，盯着自己光滑而白皙的双手，再次出现了幻觉。

他看到手背上细密地浮现出一层鳞片，甚至还能看到鱼类的鳍，由自己骨架的分支展开。

“我会去看心理医生，别担心，”他语调平缓地说，“也许我真的害怕溺水，只是我之前一直选择逃避。”

“你会没事的，Bucky。”

Steve伸出手环过他的身子，将他扶了起来。

“我当然会没事，伙计。”

他朝Steve露出依旧温暖的笑靥，晃悠悠地打开门走了出去。

 

\---Day 278---

“嘿，等等，Steve……”

他被压在书桌上，结实的手臂牢牢掐着他的手腕，而他的手里还攥着个钱包，当然，那钱包是Steve的。

“好了好了我知道错了，我不该这么做。”

早些时候，难得早到教室的Bucky发现Steve已经坐在了窗边，正看着一张照片出神，露出了一种作为挚友的他从来没见过的表情。

而当他走近的时候，Steve便匆忙将照片放进了钱包。

这举动让Bucky当下就好奇心泛滥，立马伸手将那钱包抢了过来，却在下一秒被Steve抓住手腕压在桌上，演变成现在的局势。

“所以你可以放开我了吗？我不看了我不看了。”

“Bucky，给你看是可以，但是我希望——”

“我懂我懂，是我太鲁莽……上帝，我还以为你是以前好欺负的小Steve呢。”

Steve笑着放开他，接过递回给自己的钱包，看着Bucky坐在桌上揉着手腕。

而后来当Steve抽出照片递给他看的时候，他那柔软的脸颊顿时红了个遍。

“这是我？”他惊讶地张着嘴。

“我从来没见过这张……等下，你刚才为什么要那样看着我的照片？”

Bucky的尾音被外头传来的一声闷雷掩盖。

就在他身后，Steve透过玻璃看见老树的枝桠被大风压弯，树叶在分布着密密麻麻水渍的地上飞旋飘舞。

就和天气预报所说的一样，今日的布鲁克林狂风大作，暴雨来袭。

他笑了笑，伸手握住了Bucky的腰肢，靠近他绯红一片的脸。

 

\---Day 325---

Bucky好几天没有来学校。

而当他最终出现在Steve面前时，那高挑完美的身体甚至让他的心脏漏跳了一拍。

现在的他和水妖实在太过相像。

“我知道了。”Bucky的语气中透着疲惫，像是接受了命运的裁决。

“我知道自己是什么东西。”

他临走前回头看了看Steve，语调里掺杂着许多复杂的情感。

“我想你也知道。”

 

\---Day 329---

Bucky失踪了。

就和水妖昨夜所说的一样，他再也无法变回去。

那个被Steve所珍爱的，爱笑而甜美的Bucky，彻底地消失了。

 

\---Day 331---

Barnes家乱作了一团，警方找上了Steve所住的学生公寓，询问他最后一次看见Bucky的时间和地点。

他就跟那些伤感的学生一样，配合警方的调查，详细地回答了他们的问题。

几只警犬围绕着澄清的水池打着转，像是嗅到了什么气味，但又一无所获，只得灰头土脸地跑了回去。

Steve看着警犬在湿润的泥土里踩出的脚印，附和着警察的安慰。这是个小地方，Bucky又是个讨喜的好孩子，警方也清楚他那从小玩到大的好朋友听说Bucky失踪了会有多紧张。

“如果那天我执意让他留下来，就不会发生这样的事。”

“Bucky的消失让我伤心欲绝。”

隐藏在水底的水妖听见了Steve的话。

“我们会尽力寻找他的，”警察合上记录的本子，将笔放进上衣口袋，“如果有什么消息随时可以通知警方，任何事都行。”

Steve点点头，目送着警方离开。

水妖发出了一声低吟，在水池底部蜷缩成一团。

 

\---Day 346---

傍晚，水妖从澄澈的水中浮了上来。

Steve坐到了岸边，两条腿浸在水中，水妖便游到他双腿之间，抬起头看着他。

“今天有听话吗，kid？”

他用温暖的手掌抚摸水妖冰凉的脸颊，在他的光洁的额头上印下一个吻。

水妖点点头。

“你想念以前的我吗？”

金发男人没有说话，他只是笑了笑，双手抱起水妖让他坐在自己的大腿上。

“我只想念Bucky。”

他擦掉水妖脸上的水珠，捧起他的脸颊吻上他的红唇。

“你就是Bucky。”

 

\---Day 351---

毕业典礼照常进行，学生们穿着学士袍戴着黑色的方形帽子，抱在一起哭作一团。

Steve一直没什么表情，他不时望向身边空荡荡的位置，像是在等一个回不来的人。

 

\---Day 356---

打扫得一尘不染的木地板上摆放着行李箱，Steve坐在楼梯上，将水妖抱在怀里。

水妖穿着Steve宽大的衬衫，被打湿的布料贴在他的皮肤上，勾出了他的肢体轮廓。他的下体更是湿的一塌糊涂，清水混着白浊流下了他的大腿，顺着阶梯往下滴落。

“我们明天就离开。”

Steve亲着他潮湿的头发，在他耳边说道。

“我们往东北走，坐船到达布朗克斯，我们可以待在纽约市岛，你去过那里对吗？就像个宁静的海港。”

“嗯。”

水妖像是困了，脑袋抵在Steve的胸前，衣衫滑落到肩膀下，露出凹凸有致的白皙锁骨。

 

\---Day 357---

“Bucky？”

Steve转过身，呼唤着水妖的名字。

水妖穿了身简单的旅行者装，连帽衫和棕黑长发遮住了他大半张脸。他踩着泥土上的落叶枯枝，来到了Steve面前。

等到他们翻过这座山丘，便能看到那条贯通南北的铁轨，他们需要在落日前到达那里。

Steve伸手摸了摸他的手腕，“露出来了，Bucky。”

水妖有点慌张地看向自己的双手，却并没有看到鳍和鳞片，白皙的皮肤在日间也没有浮现淡蓝的光晕，他这才意识到男人是在和他开玩笑。

“不要太紧张，你做得很好，没人会发现你和别人有什么不同，”Steve安慰地亲吻他的脸颊，“他们只会觉得你很美。”

水妖怔怔地看着面前的金发男人。

“Steve，你确定要带着这样的我走吗？”

他低下头，咬着下唇，心里惴惴不安。

“我是个水妖。”

“我知道。”

Steve将他搂进怀里，“你也是Bucky。”

这就够了，他根本不需要说更多的话。

山里笼罩着一层朦胧的白雾，密林将阳光挡在身后，创造了一个昏暗的仙境。

Steve牵着Bucky冰冷的手，消失在灰色的雾霭中。

END


	5. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源于奥夫太太的Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO，OOC，黑化，killer!Steve，涉及道德沦丧

躁动因子如肉眼可见的细小尘埃，漫无目的地四处漂浮。

Bucky的喘息带上了潮热，他翻转身子，领口随着动作敞开，暴露出大片汗湿的肌肤。屋内没有派得上用场的光源，唯一能瞥见的光线来自窗外的路灯，忽明忽暗，刺耳的电流声滋滋作响。

停用抑制剂后，Bucky的omega本能逐渐苏醒，体内过载的情热在今夜终于爆发。这次的热潮来得极为迅猛，像是短时间内汇聚而成的热带风暴，顷刻间就将他彻底打湿。他口干舌燥，却感受到了水——很多水，如今身体成了坏掉的水阀，源源不断地渗出透明的液体，他的汗水、眼泪，还有后穴里的omega汁水将衣物弄得潮湿不堪，湿嗒嗒地贴在身上。

这仿佛是个天大的笑话，Bucky侧躺在床上这么想着，蒙上水汽的蓝色眼睛不安地转动，习惯性地打量着房间里的每一个暗角，最后将视线转向了敞开的大门。

他知道自己默许了这一切。

发情期就快摧毁了他的所有理智，没有抑制剂的情况下他的omega香气再也无处可藏，大量涌出的信息素如旋风般扩散，冲破了门窗缝隙蔓延到更远。再过不久，他散发的气息会让所有捕捉到omega香甜热潮的alpha们蠢蠢欲动，甚至循着气味登门而来，爬上他的小床，用结实的双臂撑在他身侧，然后抚摸他湿透的身子，占有这个未被标记的棕发omega。

但他们永远不会有这种机会。

Bucky的嘴角扯动了下，眼神渐渐变得迷离，在浓稠的情热因子包围下他的身体敏感万分，以至于最微弱的气味和震动都能感受得到，多余的信息一遍遍冲刷他的感官，险些要将他逼疯。

他嗅到了灰尘、血液以及牛皮纸的气息，还听见了某种来自不远处的声音，像是谁迈着慵懒而自负的脚步，一步一步碾过碎石朝他走来。他能感受到来者的手指随意摩挲过粗糙的墙壁，踏入一滩滩散发出腥重气味的粘滑液体，就连他抬脚时鞋底与地面分离发出黏腻的声响都令Bucky忍不住抱紧双臂，缩在被窝中瑟瑟发抖。

幻觉主导了一切，目光所及的视野里不再是熟悉的卧室，而是肮脏的水泥地，未干涸的血泊分散在深灰色的地面上，一直延续向上，将幽暗的楼梯走道构造成犯罪者的巢穴。难闻的刺鼻气味飘散在空中，他极力忍住了作呕的欲望，看着墙壁上大面积的抽象画，用浓重的猩红色彩勾画的无意义字符和图案看得人眼花缭乱，像极了恶劣的派对玩笑。

那些诡异的红色油彩接着便融化了，变为往下流淌的大量鲜血，顺着地面扩散开来沾湿了他的指尖，仿佛具有生命力一般沿着他的手臂蜿蜒爬行，透过皮肤汲取热度和能量，在他身上开出绚烂的赤红花朵，却在刹那间凋零风化，归于尘土。

空气中浮现了野兽的鼻息，炽热而嘶嘶作响。

不好的预感越来越强烈，Bucky听到自己的心跳声在安静得可怕的空间里被放大了数倍，逐渐逼近的熟悉压迫感令他大脑一片空白。那人不需要走进房间，就能用张狂的alpha信息素侵略Bucky的全身，将他钉在床上无力动弹。他喜欢Bucky像只待宰羔羊般等着他到来，等着被他剥得一丝不挂，灌入比血更脏的液体。又或许只会和以前的无数次一样，在omega洁白的肉身上划出血色玫瑰，用嘴嘬去，慢慢舔舐品味，然后抬起头用染血的微笑恐吓他，让他崩溃、尖叫、求饶，却不曾想方设法逃开。

门口的影子在晃动，Bucky的心跳不受控制，砰砰作响。

Bucky知道他的alpha来了，无声无息地潜入了房间，像极了蛰伏暗处又悄然现身的野兽。来者笔挺的黑色西装融进了夜色，直到高大精悍的身躯挡住了所有的光线，Bucky才发觉alpha早已来到自己床边。就在他以为时间凝滞了的时候，那人猛地掀开了他的被子，Bucky呜咽一声，像只被捕获的小兽般蜷缩起来，裹紧了湿冷的睡衣。

他的身体因为alpha的逼近而滚烫，等待承欢，而失去焦点的双眼却避开了男人的视线，也许是不想，但更可能是不敢。

“真可怜。”

那人坐了下来，撩起了Bucky的棕色发丝，凑上前嗅着他汗湿的白皙颈间。这是omega信息素最浓郁的地方，alpha经不住诱惑，伸出舌头舔起了那片薄薄的皮肤，一边揉弄Bucky红透了的耳垂。

“你看上去不太好，需要我的帮助吗？”

是他的Steve，他的alpha找到他了。

Bucky紧闭上眼，随后缓缓睁开望向来者，Steve对着他笑了，抚摸他耳廓的手停了下来，转而将拇指插进Bucky的红唇之间，分开齿列，带有玩弄意味地揉动湿热的软舌，感受它受到惊吓后的灵巧躲闪。

“出去……”

棕发的omega神色愠怒地下令，有点气息不稳。他嘴里还含着Steve的手指，津液溢出嘴角流进了男人的掌心。也许是感到羞耻，Bucky奋力地挣动起来，却只是徒劳。他早该知道自己根本没有撼动这个男人的力量，在最强大的alpha面前，他弱得好比一个婴儿，不到几秒的时间里Steve就轻而易举地压制住了他，Bucky挫败地瘫在床上，胸膛因耗氧增多而大幅度起伏，双眼瞪着面前的男人。

“我们已经不是伴侣了……出去。”

Bucky说完便绷紧了身子，因为Steve的膝盖突然探入了他的双腿，正贴在他的大腿内侧缓缓磨蹭，之后牢牢顶住了他的股间蜜洞。

霎时间，仿佛有好几道电流在穴口流窜，Bucky闷哼一声，缩紧了后穴，却阻止不了透明的液体汩汩流出，渗透了他的内裤，连同睡裤一并打湿。臀部湿凉的感觉令Bucky极度羞耻，拼命扭动身子想要逃开，但在男人的钳制下他只是在用臀部不停摩擦alpha坚硬的膝盖，发痒的后庭被磨蹭得舒服不已，Bucky忍不住哼出了细弱的呻吟，回过神便迅速红了脸，后悔地咬住了自己的舌头。

Steve将他的表现看得一清二楚，而他并不着急，甚至好整以暇地俯下身，享受Bucky因他的靠近而呼吸急促、双手绞紧床单的样子。他观察着Bucky的每一个小动作，看他紧张得手足无措却努力佯装镇定，在心中笑他，怜惜他。

“你向我敞开了大门，就该知道会发生这种事。”

他这样说着，俯下身舔掉Bucky下颌的汗珠，在颤抖的肌肤上喷洒灼热的呼吸，“你一向口是心非。更何况那所谓的分手，也只是你一厢情愿，我从来没有答应过。”

Bucky摇着头，却避不开掰过他下巴的手指，转过脸正视他曾经的alpha伴侣。

“你只是想逃避我，在你发现已经对我上瘾的时候。”

“闭……闭嘴！”Bucky大喊出声，可软糯无力的语调听上去更像是心虚。

Steve看着Bucky被无法纾解的欲望折磨，湛蓝的眼睛像浸过水一般湿润，明明只是受情热摆布的凡体，却又像坠落在血色湖泊中的纯白羽毛，得到庇佑，怎么也无法沉入赤红的深潭。

即使如今身处下风，Bucky依旧不服输地挣扎着，殊不知乱动的温暖肉体散发出来的气味有多么甜美，无时无刻不挑战着alpha的忍耐力。但Steve终究是个优秀的捕食者，就算猎物再美味可口，他也不会在欲望驱使下直接大快朵颐，他会一步步攻破Bucky的心防，让他主动交出鲜美的肉体，任人宰割。

Steve抚摸着Bucky的面颊，就跟以前一样用手掌捧住他的脸蛋，深邃的双眼直直望向了他的眼底。

“难道不是吗？以前的我们如胶似漆，恩爱得可以让全天下的情侣艳羡，可后来你学坏了，你开始懂得拒绝，想要一步步推开我。”

他俯下身在Bucky耳边低喃，列数他的罪证，“我喜欢你留长发，你就一声不吭把头发剪短，我喜欢你的伶牙俐齿温柔体贴，你就对我缄默、冷眼相对。我爱你的躯体，你的灵魂，你就索性躲进人海，丢下分手二字从此消失——做法看似决绝，可是Bucky，你觉得有用吗？”

带着枪茧的手掌从脸颊滑到了Bucky的咽喉，轻轻施力，隐隐的窒息感令Bucky顿时屏住了呼吸，他知道Steve完全可以单手掐死一个成年人，也知道他永远不会对自己这么做，但Bucky还是不由地咬紧了下唇，惊慌的视线里带着胆怯，愧疚，更多的竟是期待。

“你只是在自欺欺人，你戒不掉我，就像我戒不掉你一样。”

Bucky的呼吸骤然变得紊乱。即使深陷热潮漩涡中的他欲火难耐，依然将Steve的话听得无比清楚，那一字一句像刀子一般准确地戳中了他的要害。Steve总是看得最透的人，他说得没错，若Bucky真的有那么点抛下所有感情的打算，他就不会在知道Steve暗中切断他的抑制剂来源后无动于衷，不会在发情期时引狼入室，不会因为知道Steve在他家安置了摄像头而安心，更不会在收到Steve发来的邮件时，盯着他们俩热恋时拍的合照而掉了眼泪。

“你太危险了……我发现我根本不了解你，那些……血，信件，匕首和枪支，莫名其妙的人和事……你在我最脆弱无助的时候出现，霸占了我的世界的全部，却会在夜半时分带着血和脏污归来，亲遍我的全身说你爱我。”棕发的omega偏过头轻声说着，双眼紧闭，发颤的眼睫毛被泪珠沾湿成一撮撮，让他看上去就像是被杀手豢养的无辜受害者。

“我只是感到……恐惧。”他支吾出声，却是连自己都不信的借口。

自始至终看不出情绪波动的Steve沉默了，昏暗中深蓝的双眼布满阴翳。他压低了眉头，喉咙发出隐隐的声响，就像一只暴怒的随时会发动攻击的野兽。Alpha的怒火令omega感到心惊肉跳，他本能地往后退，却被Steve用力掐住腰扯回了身下。

一瞬间Bucky的心提到了嗓子眼，他害怕这样的Steve，他感觉自己像是得罪了杀红了眼的罪犯，下一秒就会被残忍地处死。然而Steve看着他这副惴惴不安的模样，停顿了一会儿，之后微不可闻地叹了口气，似乎镇定了下来。

“何必再苦苦挣扎欺骗自己呢，Bucky，你并不怕我。”

Steve在他耳畔窃窃私语，粗糙的手掌流连于Bucky柔软的脸颊，“你只是喜欢得要命。那些日子里，你对肮脏的勾当视而不见，反而转向我的怀抱寻求快感。我还记得，在我操进去时你叫得快乐极了，因为你爱慕危险，享受带血的刺激——无论那些血液是别人的或是你的，疼痛和罪恶感足以让你软成一滩水，你喜欢能给你带来欢愉的名叫Steve Rogers的杀手——Bucky，其实你早就知道了，你爱的都是些不干净的东西。”

“闭嘴……闭嘴……”

Bucky喃喃自语，拼命摇着头逃避现实。Steve的话将他硬生生揪出了躲藏已久的安全屋，让他被黑暗吞噬的本性尽数暴露。他记得那段时期，自己发了疯似的迷恋面前这个杀手、暴徒、跟踪狂，像是拥有斯德哥尔摩情结一般，他忽视alpha的粗暴和残忍，爱恋他的温柔与强大。在Steve眼里，Bucky似乎永远都是最重要也是最特别的存在，也正因为alpha对他无条件的疼爱和怜悯，Bucky既害羞又兴奋，在耳鬓厮磨的亲密与性虐交替的日子里，他像磕了药般飘飘欲仙，跟个瘾君子一样沉溺其中。

那些更加不堪的回忆应该被丢弃，可Bucky却记得一清二楚，自己是怎样躲在墙后听着他的alpha进行杀戮，割裂活生生的人体，让鲜血淅淅沥沥地浇灌在这片土地上，可他默许了一切，对那些撕心裂肺哀嚎的生命漠不关心。在斗争平息之后，他总是不受控制地来到Steve身边，像迷途的孩子一般与他紧紧相拥，叫他“Daddy”，给他口交，甚至献上自己的纯洁肉体。他会摆出一副依恋的姿态向Steve示弱，勾引他诱惑他，直到Steve化身狂暴的猛兽将他压倒在腥臭的血泊中，进行疼痛至极的交配，他才真正地微笑起来。

每当那时，Steve都会无比用力地操他，一直持续到血水将他的肉体浸泡得冰凉，再也没有力气发出诱人的叫唤时，Steve才会最终停止。Bucky昂贵洁净的着装被污染损毁，身边围绕了狰狞可怖的残肢断体，可他却觉得无所谓，只是亲密地和Steve相拥，满足得浑身颤抖。

可这根本就是错误的。他不是凶手，但冷漠无情自甘堕落，成为被上帝抛弃的子民之一，直到有了那么一天，他幡然醒悟，想要忏悔自己的罪行，流放于自我束缚的牢笼中摆脱一切从头开始，却在事情的初始就以失败告终——

“所以你害怕了，怕的不是我，是你自己。Bucky，你觉得自己被弄脏了？”

他早就被Steve玷污了，而他至今都觉得甘之如饴。

“你真的认为可以洗掉一身的污秽，换来蜕变吗？”

Bucky说不出任何反驳的话，只能任Steve的话语一句句将他凌迟。在这个时间点，他的身体因得不到彻底占有而疼痛，高热之下他只想抛开一切纵情交合。既然内心一如既往的污浊，罪孽和欲望无处可藏，为何不能一错到底？自己不该已是无所畏惧了吗？他在情欲的折磨下喘着气，双手犹豫地拉扯潮湿的床单，之后松开，颤巍巍地扶住了Steve的肩膀。

“回答我，Bucky，告诉我你的心中所想，”Steve抬起了Bucky的下巴，让他直视自己的双眼，“只要一句话，告诉我你想要什么——就算你想让我离开，我也会照做。”

Steve的话如同一道闷雷炸响在耳畔，Bucky顿时睁大了双眼，瞳孔急剧缩小，展现出漂亮的蓝色虹膜。他紧盯着Steve，嘴唇开开合合，低语的却始终是无意义的词语。犹豫之中，Bucky的眉头皱得更加可怜，他还在迟疑不决，一边将嘴唇咬得鲜红欲滴，泄气地垂下了眼。

这是个难得的机会，而他震惊地发现，自己却根本无法说出拒绝Steve的话，他并不希望Steve离开，他想要他的alpha陪在他身边——即便回到了事情的原点，Bucky终究无法赎罪，也许是有所顾忌，也许是他心里其实根本不承认自己有罪。

然而他并没有看向Steve，只是忐忑地用手指牵住男人的衣角，颤抖地说了句：“别走……”

Steve安静地盯着他，几秒之后，便猛地上前吻住了他的嘴唇。那是不顾一切的深深的舌吻，Bucky的舌尖被大力吮咬，喉头发出一声呜咽，游移的眼神如今战胜了怯意，坦然地对上了Steve的双眼。

针对唇舌的肆虐令Bucky呼吸困难，男人的舌头有力地翻搅他的口腔，津液混在一块儿发出啧啧水声，在寂静的夜晚异常响亮。他被吻得视野模糊，全身热得发烫，世界里全是Steve的气味，熟悉而令人心安。炽热霸道的alpha信息素侵袭性十足，张牙舞爪地钻进他的体内，搔刮他每一处脆弱的要害，点燃了又一次热潮。

那些淫靡的omega汁液又从Bucky屁股里流了出来，刺激得洞口发痒，Steve体贴地伸手探进Bucky的睡裤，用手指大力摩擦起他的肉洞，让Bucky惊叫着喷出更多体液，弄湿了Steve的手。

Steve深爱这具食髓知味的身体，他无声地笑了，伸手抓住Bucky的头发让他仰起头，然后将被爱液溅湿的手指按在他唇上，逼迫他含入。

头皮被牵扯的酥麻让Bucky当下软了身子，他几乎是无助地张开口，让手指在下一刻蹭过他的舌头插到了最深，抵住他的咽喉轻轻按压着。Bucky难受地红了脸，他吞下了对于alpha来说异常甜美的汁水，尝到了自己体液的味道，而过多分泌的津液却顺着他嘴角流了下来，Steve看着那道发亮的透明水渍，忍不住凑上前舔掉，之后顺着柔滑的脸颊向上，吻去了omega眼角的泪水，才终于抽出了手指，看着Bucky低头轻声呛咳的可怜模样。

他的omega总能让最残暴的罪犯都忍不住心软。

Steve安慰性地抚摸他的头发，牵起他的手亲吻手背，低声呢喃道，“Bucky……宝贝，我一直都在。”

他柔声说着爱语，几乎让人相信他已经收敛了锋芒，可下一刻就用力地撕开了Bucky的睡衣，将最后的遮蔽物扔到了床下，看他的omega赤身裸体，难耐地在床上扭动，露出毫无防备的委屈表情。

“这一次，我会和你结为真正的伴侣。”Steve搂起了他的身子，让他靠在自己的胸膛上，抚摸着他的头发说道，“我会插进你隐秘的入口，把你结住，然后在里面射精，量足够多到让你怀上杀人犯的孩子。你的脖子会被印下永久的烙印，以后只要你走在外头，任何人都会知道你是我的婊子。你不会再有机会逃开，明白吗？”

他说的每一个字都重重敲在Bucky心上，倏地点燃了熊熊欲火。Bucky的喘息带上了快意，他能感受到体内的肾上腺素在血脉中游动，叫嚣着狂热和纵欲。Steve的手顺着腰线往下滑动，肆无忌惮地揉捏起了他的臀肉，在白皙的肌肤上拍出红印，紧接着将两根手指挤入湿泞的穴口，发出响亮的咕唧声，像是戳进了富含汁水的饱满果肉。

Bucky因那淫秽的水声而啜泣。他胡乱地点着头，放弃了抗争。

而omega的妥协扣下了最后的扳机。在这之后，狭小的黑屋子里传出了悠长的哭吟，从鼻腔中哼出的甜腻呻吟听得人脸红心跳，却在猛烈撞击声中变为哽咽。透过布满水汽的窗户，能看到Steve分开Bucky的大腿抱了起来，让他的肉穴一次次在重力作用下吞进粗大的alpha肉棒，许久未曾品尝的疼痛令Bucky尖叫出声，差点被猛烈的进攻捅到失禁。

泪眼朦胧中，Bucky尝到了久违的快感，从脚趾尖蔓延向上的热流令他舒服得弯翘了嘴角，窄小的后穴如今被巨大的肉楔钉住，男人呼在他身上的热气和汗水淋漓的肢体让他头晕目眩，而他的汁液却分泌得越来越多，仿佛身体在因alpha的侵犯而欢欣雀跃，邀请男人将肉棒捅入最温暖的巢穴，将这具美好的身体彻底打开。

天旋地转之间，Steve的指间出现了一块极轻薄的刀片，绕到了Bucky背后，在性交的快速律动中动用了下灵巧的手指，就将他手臂和腰侧的细腻皮肤划开，留下了细小而平滑的切口，即便容易愈合却会流出相当多的血。Bucky无法抑制地惊叫出声，连忙搂紧了Steve的肩膀，鲜血的气味和疼痛演变为畅快淋漓的性兴奋，令他不停地呜咽，脑袋挨在男人颈窝上瑟瑟发抖，肉穴紧紧地绞住了Steve的阴茎。

他就任血色的花瓣再次盘绕在他们身边，化为血滴洒在洁白的床单上。逐渐浓郁的腥咸气息令Bucky头脑发晕，他在颠簸下睁开眼，看向了Steve的眼底，却从那黝黑的瞳孔中看到了有别于现实的景象，一个巨大的深灰漩涡在他们周围迅速集成，他们两人恍如身处雷暴的中心，而毫秒间熟悉的世间万物便灰飞烟灭，只有他和他的alpha相拥在涌动的血河中，性交、狂欢，两人的眼里永远只会有彼此，无所谓每一次舒适到极致的呼吸都是血的味道，无所谓纯白一片的空间里下着铁锈色的雨，打湿他们的每一寸肌肤。

诡谲艳丽的色彩充斥了Bucky的双眼，他不由得感到惊恐，想要退缩，而世界转眼间又变了一个模样，他看见Steve覆着薄汗的结实臂膀紧紧地圈着自己，有力的手指狠狠掐进了皮肉，下身猛烈顶撞他窄小的omega甬道。Bucky甚至怀念那狰狞肉棒的形状，享受它深深捅进后穴撞得自己魂飞魄散，或是钻到最深处碾压他柔软而脆弱的敏感点，逼迫他抽噎着蜷起脚趾痉挛，手指在Steve汗湿的宽阔脊背上划出数条血痕。

他任由Steve将自己插得汁液满溢，透明的体液汇进了床单上的血泊之中，却在一晃神之后，发现自己的肉穴溅出了鲜血——他像是被Steve操坏了，凄惨的后庭中淌出的血液像涓涓细流，源源不断，可他甚至感到新奇和兴奋，又为这样的自己感到淫乱而无可救药。

事实上，Bucky根本不知道哪些是现实，哪些是发情期时大脑诞生的幻觉。他看见Steve压在他身上，啃咬起了他的胸膛，吸吮锁骨下方细长伤口中流出的血液，随后用带血的舌头舔上了他的乳尖，将粉色的肉粒染成了殷红的宝石，之后用力吮咬，直到吸出了血滴。

Bucky眼睁睁地看着Steve施与他的一切，咬着手指哭叫出声，这样的发情交媾像是某种仪式，若Bucky愿意完全踏入Steve的世界，与他的气息就此交融，那么就必须同时分享他的精神空间，感知他所感受的一切。

在被Steve压在玻璃上操干的时候，Bucky的嘴被男人的大手捂住，翘起圆润的臀部承受Steve一次次强有力的撞击。他俯瞰着这座城市，却唯独不敢看向窗户上的自己，他只知道涨大的alpha肉棒就快将他的肉穴撑裂，里面过多的汁液被挤出洒在地上，红与无色交织而成的水洼就在他脚下，冰凉得刺骨。

Bucky咬紧了牙关，将哭喊吞回肚子里，眼泪却掉个不停，Steve似乎爱极了他这副破碎的模样，他抱紧了Bucky的身子，咬住他的脖颈，同时下身一挺，将龟头捅进了狭小的入口，在Bucky最隐秘的地方射入了大量精液。当结撑大肉壁时Bucky终于忍不住哭叫出声，他一边乞求，一边扭动臀部想要躲避那种剧痛，而Steve稳稳地将他抱在怀里，让他除了接受alpha的精子外什么也做不了。

只要结一旦形成，Steve会射很久，直到浇灌进去的精液塞满omega的肚子，甚至小腹微微隆起，alpha的结开始消退，才会最终确认受孕完成。

不知过了多久，Steve的声音仿佛从天际传来，Bucky恍惚地看着玻璃中自己的镜像，他就像是刚经历过暴风雨的精神病患，面色苍白、虚弱，却带着红潮，全身上下都是水，都是血迹。Steve的手指在他脖子上的伤口滑动，刺痛感令Bucky蜷缩着躲开，却又被抓回来禁锢在怀中，然后任Steve将血抹在他饱满的唇瓣上。

“Bucky，感受到了吗？”

Bucky还有些迷茫，他的嘴和鼻腔中都是血的味道，而他却无法忽视此时此刻飘散在空气中的信息素，那是他和Steve融合了的气息，像火药混进了醇香红酒，硫磺污染了乳汁，精液和泪水相融，过多的感官刺激让他无法真正辨别这种味道，他只是觉得自己终于破了禁，犯了罪，他觉得危险，觉得被灌下了名为快感的毒药，但他却愿意为了享受这种绝妙的体验而慢性死亡。

他突然很想哭出声，却发现自己早已没有大哭一场的力气，于是只能偏过头盲目地寻找伴侣的嘴唇，想要得到安慰。他这副无助的模样让Steve心疼地搂紧了他的身体，深情地、一次又一次地亲吻他殷红的唇瓣。

Bucky知道，自己既是受害者又是始作俑者，他诱发了一切，源于他卑微的自私，他嗜血的本性，源于他根本离不开Steve，拒绝不了危险的极致诱惑。

他的全身心仿佛都漂浮着，高潮过后的酥麻与愉悦令他缩在Steve的怀抱里喘息，视野逐渐朦胧，但思绪依旧清明，他知道——他在发情期被标记了，他的肚子里被埋下了罪恶的种，他会有个孩子，而他的孩子会称Steve为父亲。

END


	6. Tendresse

清秀的青年将渔网收起，把小船推上了浅滩。

飘摇的浅草深处，一棵折断的大树栽进了镜子般的湖水，露出水面的粗壮树干覆了层暗绿的苔藓。Bucky从水中浮出，轻巧地爬上树干，岔开两腿跨坐在上面，自下而上抚摸着湿润的树皮。

和煦的阳光抚遍了他洁白的身子，沾了水的肌肤闪闪发亮，而浑身赤裸的他就像一匹坠落在树干上的顶级丝绸，柔滑顺溜，一尘不染。Bucky舒适地眯起双眼，两条腿夹紧树干，前后缓缓滑动，私处稚嫩的肌肤很快就被细碎的小叶磨成粉红，但他却并不在意，只是懒洋洋地趴在树干上，任和缓的微风吹起他棕色的发丝。

正午的太阳像炽热的火球，将大地炙烤得热气氤氲。地面蒸腾起的热流像晃动的透明波纹，透过这层无色的屏障，Steve看见了歇息在湖中央树干上的美妙生灵，通体白皙，清澈的湖水汇聚成了丰润的肉身，油滑的水藻化为及肩棕发，微湿的末梢打着旋儿，乖巧地垂在瘦削的肩膀上。他看似在晒太阳，实则眼含笑意，用玩味而执着的目光传递爱情。

他垂下了一只手，纤长的指尖撩动澄澈的湖水，激起了好几圈涟漪，想借此引来青年的注意，殊不知青年早就盯上了他。

棕发男子的身上甚至散发出了纯净的幽香，又或许是没有，因为只有Steve才能闻得到。那来自鲜草汁液的清新气息笼罩着他，像少女的手爱抚他的全身，引诱他来到湖中。Bucky看上去是那样纯洁得不经世故，但Steve清楚，他善良温和的本性背后其实还藏着贪婪的小心思。

Bucky就跟传说中记载的栖息于湖水中的奇妙生灵别无二致，作为湖之精灵的他也需要觅食，而最佳的食物便是年轻健壮男子的精气。令人意想不到的是，他一直保持着处子之身，靠汲取雨露树汁为食，成为了这个广袤林间最纯净的自然造物。直到他怯生生地与一个误闯仙境的十七岁青年进行了水乳交融的性爱，才开始食髓知味，学会该怎样在男人的身上汲取能量。

Steve已经数不清这是精灵第几次诱惑自己了。

以前的Bucky不常这样，可如今他怀孕了。尽管精灵的孕程很短，体态变化也并不明显，但母体为了给腹中的胚胎提供能量却会变得越来越贪食，所幸Steve并不在意，甚至尤为享受给Bucky喂食的过程。

所以他暂且放下了手头的活儿，走向那棵倒坍的湖中大树。Bucky立即露出了甜美的微笑，支起上身打算从树干上爬下来，却被青年用一个眼神制止了。

于是Bucky只好乖乖趴在树干上，脚趾踩着下方分支出来的粗糙树枝，低头咬住自己的手背。他幻想Steve爬上树干，一步步接近他就像闭气凝神潜伏草间的雄狮，从后面凶狠地、严丝合缝地压住他的身子——然而事实正是如此。他能感觉到青年缓缓靠近，强壮的身躯完美地罩在他上方，炽热的雄性气息张牙舞爪地渗进他的毛孔。Bucky抑制不住喉头的颤音，等到两具肉体一寸一寸完美贴合的时候，他几乎已经全身瘫软了，背后温暖的衣料将他磨蹭得舒适至极，而胸口和小腹则贴在湿凉的苔藓上，被青年带动得前后摩擦，乳珠也受到刺激挺立了起来。

Steve稍微后退了点，深情地凝视着身下的生灵。他的指尖滑过Bucky优美的肩胛线，顺着蝴蝶骨向下抚摸，最后用带着茧的手掌包握住纤细的腰肢缓缓揉捏。Bucky的呻吟隐隐流淌，微弱而令人心痒难耐，好似有谁将过多的东西塞进了他的躯体，填得他那样满，只能用破口的轻哼缓解膨胀的快感。

栖息在高枝的鸟雀发出悦耳的鸣叫，层层环绕此起彼伏，这种在大自然的怀抱中敞露并交欢的感觉令Bucky兴奋不已，他酡红了脸，安静地位居青年身下等待对方的动作。

Steve凑近了他的脊背，用眼神描绘肌肤上极细小的纹路，看它在日光下反射出晶莹的水光，随后在脊线上刻下了潮湿的吻。在水的润滑下，Steve的嘴唇很顺畅地在湿软的肉身上滑动，受到刺激的Bucky轻声唤着“Steve”，扭动柔韧的身体，手指陷进生长在树皮上的绚烂小野花里，指尖都染成了漂亮的绯红。

“Bucky，暴风雨要来了。”Steve这样说着，伸手搂过Bucky的腹部，另一手则帮他梳理湿淋淋的头发，然后撩到一侧露出洁白的颈线，亲了亲那泛起粉色的耳尖。Bucky瑟缩了下，垂下带着水珠的眼睫，回头和Steve的额头相抵。

“那么……保护我，带我出海。”

Bucky的吐息迟缓而湿润，清澈的眼眸中倒映着青年的身影。他被Steve的话语牵着走了，想象自己和Steve正位于大海中心，船只摇晃沉浮，耀眼的紫电和雷鸣在身边频频炸开，而他则被Steve压在海水漫湿的床上做爱，一边难为情地浪叫，一边见证着暴风雨将周围的一切拆得七零八落。

“我的小航海家……搂住我——不要让我坠落，不要让我湿透——除非你还想要那样的我。”

他握住了Steve的手臂，股间粉色的小洞微微翕张，臀部似有若无地磨蹭后方的硬挺。

“如你所愿。”

他的小主人，他的情人在低语，却并没有给予他最想要的东西。比树枝还坚固可靠的粗壮手臂来到了Bucky胸前，五指包拢住一边的白嫩胸脯。

“我一直都会为你工作，但这次的薪水你可愿意预先支付？”

“……可我身无分文。”湖之精灵的回答像在哭泣，所幸落在他后颈和肩膀上的热吻安慰了他，让他得以放松身体，思考该怎样取悦他的爱人。

“Steve，我可以用身体……给你……”

他的话音忐忑而微弱，然而Steve听懂了他的意思，下一刻就伸出两指来到Bucky胸前，挤捏起了两颗柔软的乳珠，Bucky浑身一颤，殷红的唇间流淌出欢愉的呻吟。自从Bucky开始出奶以来，Steve抚慰他胸部的手法越来越娴熟，在大力的揉搓下，奶白的液体很快就被大量挤出，淅淅沥沥滴落在树干上，顺着青苔蜿蜒而下。

那些液体由一开始的浓稠变为稀薄，沿着树干流了半圈，一滴滴掉落在下方的湖水中，吓跑了悠游自在的鱼儿。但没过多久，那些鱼儿就被精灵乳汁的甜味吸引，兴奋地游回来绕着散开的乳白打转。Bucky哭吟着，又害怕轻举妄动会掉下树干，只好回头可怜兮兮地望向Steve。然而Steve总是做出让他出其不意的事，他轻松地摆弄Bucky的身体，让他翻了个身躺在树干上，挺起胸膛将沾有乳白液滴的小樱桃挤入青年唇间。

Steve缓慢地舔舐他的乳头，用上了巧劲，粗粝的舌面摩擦柔嫩的奶孔，等那小东西发起颤，哆嗦着溢出了一点奶液的时候，便含住乳头用力一抿，顿时一小股清甜的乳汁就涌进了他的嘴中。受到惊吓的精灵发出尖细的哭叫，手臂环绕着Steve的肩背，紧紧抓住那短短的金发。

“我爱你。”

Steve的双唇衔着柔嫩的红果，还不忘这样说道。颤动的嘴唇惹得乳尖发痒，Bucky下意识地蜷缩起身子，脸上却浮现了喜悦的表情。

沉浸在情爱中的Bucky确实美得无与伦比。他是Steve偶然发现的宝贝，在那之前他一直深藏在密林中，与湖水和鸟兽作伴，犹如隐身在黑色帘布后的至美宝钻，从未被外界玷污。Steve知道Bucky是被自己带坏的——因为从遇见精灵的第一天起，Steve便爱上了这美妙的生灵，先是忍不住将他带离巢穴，牵着他的手在山林涧泉边嬉闹玩耍，再之后便是热情似火的求爱。而Bucky是真的不谙世事，他竟乖乖地跟着Steve跑了，甚至还沉浸在青年的甜言蜜语中，晕乎乎地献上了自己青涩的肉体。

湖之精灵可以和许多人交合，而Bucky的第一次和之后的无数次都给了Steve。

如今的Bucky正朝着Steve眨眼，白皙的脸蛋被熏成了羞赧的粉色，虚软的双腿环着Steve的腰，夹在两人之间的纤巧阴茎已经胀得饱满，漂亮的形状引得Steve套弄起了硬挺的柱身，然后摸到下面爱抚他的两颗卵蛋，将它们握进掌心玩弄，就像在揉捏两个柔软的小面团。

Bucky发出一声不满的呜咽，手肘撑着上身想退开，但青年紧接着便埋回他的胸口，用湿软的唇舌挑弄沁出奶水的小肉粒，咂咂地吸吮起来。就在Bucky推开他时，Steve狠狠嘬起了软糖般的乳头，顺势提拉起了柔软的乳肉，那一瞬间仿佛大量的乳汁都汇聚到了胸口，Bucky的哭音高高低低变换了好几次，最终变成可怜的抽噎，身子也无力地瘫回到了树干上。

他胸口的两粒莓红覆了层淡色的奶水，每当Steve用手指捏住它们扭转的时候，顶端的小孔就会射出细小的白色液柱，像极了精致的小喷泉。就这样持续挤了好几次，Bucky的胸口如同被倾倒了一杯香醇的牛奶，水淋淋的胸膛起起伏伏，就连下方无辜的植被也受到了精灵体液的滋润，空气中渐渐弥漫起一股甜丝丝的奶香。

“停……停下，Steve……太多了……”Bucky在快感下弓起身子，连话都说不完整，作为精灵的他并不清楚自己的性别，也不知道自己小小的乳房中怎么能贮存那么多的奶水，但他就是本能地感到难为情。

“我不是一个好航海家，”Steve笑道，“我更不是一个容易满足的情人。”

金发青年说着便释放了肉棒，挤进他的臀缝上下滑动起来。Bucky的小洞受到了惊吓，来不及收缩便溢出了大量液体，把自己的股间弄得湿漉漉的，每当Steve的阴茎刮擦他的小肉洞时都会发出响亮的水声，听得他面红耳赤。

“我迷恋你，Bucky，”Steve呢喃着，在Bucky泛红的眼尾上刻下细碎的吻，“我时时刻刻都想和你亲热，想让你更加爱我。”

Bucky愣住了。这样坦率的表白对没有多少经验的他来说太受用了，他霎时就红了脸，连眼皮褶子上都漫上了红潮，看上去就像是随时会哭出来一样。

他咬着唇沉默了许久，才颤抖着伸出双手捧住Steve的脸颊，说出令人无法抵抗的细言软语：

“Stevie……我也是……我最爱的就是你了，今后也只会越来越爱。”

他说话的表情带着羞怯，眼神飘忽不敢看向Steve，似乎觉得青年眼中的爱意太过深沉灼热，令他招架不住。而Steve只是凝望着他的双眼，下一刻便抓住他的棕发让他抬起脑袋，对着那双弹性十足的红唇深深地吮吻起来。

Bucky的眼角霎时滑下了幸福的眼泪。他很喜欢和Steve接吻，那感觉像是全世界都变得柔软了，他清水般冰凉的身体被Steve整个圈住、捂热，经口吞食下了滚烫的爱意，内心空洞的感觉不复存在。就算与此同时，Steve的阴茎正使坏地戳开他私密的穴口，急迫地想要和他交媾，他也觉得很开心，甚至想缩进Steve的怀里向他撒娇，跟人类所谓的“妻子”一样与丈夫温存缠绵。

Bucky爱Steve，也爱他们之间销魂热情的性爱。更何况Steve总会把他操得舒服极了，他从来不会有任何怨言。

*

于是燥热持续蔓延，茂密的枝条被太阳炙烤得似会噼啪作响。在正午的湖泊浅处，Bucky听话地趴在粗大的树干上，翘起屁股等待疼爱。

Steve扶稳了他的腰，缓慢而坚定地插进了窄小的肉穴，过大的茎身将洞口撑大到快要撕裂，怕疼的Bucky忍不住啜泣起来，颤抖的双手揪紧树干上潮湿的花叶，被扯掉的赤色花瓣轻飘飘降落在湖面上，点缀在那抹还未消散的乳白中。

“Steve……”Bucky用气声呼唤爱人的名字，咬住Steve用来保护他的手臂。他乖巧地停在那儿，努力调整呼吸，等待自己的小穴适应青年的阴茎。他的Stevie总是那样巨大和滚烫，但他没有胡乱挣扎，也没有因为痛苦而将漂亮的唇瓣咬出血，就连咬着Steve手臂的力度也是轻轻的，只是用嘴巴小口含住，就像害怕弄疼Steve一样。

“Bucky，你的小洞湿透了。”Steve俯下身，在他隐隐颤动的肩背上吐出灼热的呼吸，用直白的话语撩拨Bucky敏感的神经末梢，“是不是每个湖之精灵的体内都藏了一汪温泉？”

Bucky委屈地皱了皱眉，小幅度扭动了下臀部，将肉棒含得更加深了，只要Steve再往前一点，就能正好顶住他体内最敏感薄嫩的内壁。

“没有……”Bucky的咕哝声中带上了哭音，“别人没有……”

“什么？”

“没有……Steve不要……不可以去找别人……”

Steve的动作停顿了一会儿，才反应过来这个可爱的精灵误会了什么。Bucky发出失落的哽咽，接着便生气地在青年的手臂上咬了一口，尖尖的小虎牙留下了明显的痕迹。而等Bucky松开口看到自己杰作的时候，他的泪水又涌上来了。事实上Steve根本感觉不到多少疼痛，但Bucky却像给猫咪顺毛般小心翼翼，愧疚地用粉舌来回舔舐那块咬痕，甚至还对着那块皮肤轻轻吹气。这些笨拙的动作触碰到了Steve心中最柔软的一角，他无奈地搂紧了Bucky，没等精灵准备好就猛力挺动下身，撞在软嫩的敏感点上。

“啊！嗯……不……”

Bucky在剧烈的快感中仰起头，眼泪一下子就溢了出来，青年突然的顶撞让他差点就射了，双腿摇摇晃晃，勃起的阴茎颤动着吐出几滴液体。而更令他羞耻的是肉穴深处麻痒极了，就像上个周末Steve用猫尾巴草欺负他小洞时那般难受。他吸了吸鼻子，扭动挺翘的臀部，一边回过头用湿漉漉的大眼睛望着Steve，也不说话，只是发出呜呜咽咽的语气词，乞求他的伴侣快点动作起来。

“我已经拥有最完美的你了，其他的一切都是多余。”Steve的眼中燃烧着灼热的爱火，手掌顺着Bucky的腰向下抚摸，然后捞起他的左腿，将阴茎一下子抽出来，在Bucky的哭叫声中快速插回洞里，残忍地挤开想要聚拢的嫩肉，碾磨着Bucky的死穴。

那感觉像在后庭深处狠抽了一鞭子，刹那间快感的电流席卷了Bucky的全身，让他抑制不住破口的淫叫，羞涩得只想捂住脸哭泣。虽然他和Steve早就共赴云雨，但他还是一如当年青涩纯真的精灵，会在青年第一次抚摸他脸蛋的时候羞得钻进水中不敢出来，也会因为在性爱中表现得放荡而掉眼泪。如今他的脸红得发烫，嘴唇颤巍巍地张开，却只能发出又惊又喜的呻吟。

“知道了吗，Bucky？”Steve开始猛戳起来，肉棒凶狠地杵进娇嫩的粉洞，将Bucky水滑的臀部撞得啪啪作响，Bucky惊叫着抓紧青年的手臂，承受着壮硕肉棒插干穴心的酥麻和酸痛。

“回答我，美人。”

Steve说着第一次见面时对他的称呼，手掌扇打白嫩的臀瓣，肉棒一刻不停地在火热紧窄的后穴中穿插，挤出了不少透明的汁水，如同水花喷溅般流满了Bucky的大腿。Bucky叫喊得像是要断气了一般，后方湿溜溜的小洞被大肉棒磨得滋滋响，泛着红肿湿润的光泽，无时无刻不在勾引男人更强力的侵犯。

“下次再敢质疑我对你的感情，我就把你留在这儿，一星期都不来找你。”

Bucky的双眼瞬间噙满了泪水，他拼命摇着头，抽噎着说道：“不……Steve，我错了……不要……不要离开……”

怀孕的精灵心思变得纤细了许多，还以为爱人真的会丢弃他，哭得就像丢失了最重要的东西一样难过。Steve看他的宝贝被自己一句话唬成这样，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉个不停，像只落水的小猫般浑身发抖，不禁感到有点于心不忍，但他内心的一部分却在感慨Bucky的天真可爱。他想把Bucky纳入怀中好好疼惜，又想放肆地欺辱他一番。

“你真是，胆小又敏感，让我该说你什么好。”

Steve苦笑着，一手按低他的肩膀，另一手托高他的臀部，顺着滑腻的甬道捅到了最深，坚硬的龟头顺势挤进了尽头的生殖口，拨开那羞涩掩盖的软肉，硬生生地戳顶起了柔韧的宫颈。Bucky哀鸣着抓紧树干，腰一下子就被戳软了，内壁下意识地强烈收缩，可过度分泌的汁水还是被插得溢了出来，沿着大腿向下汩汩流淌。

“呜……Steve，疼……会坏掉……”

“不会坏的，”Steve给Bucky拭去眼泪，双手穿过膝弯将他抱起来，让他以双腿大开的姿势坐在自己勃大的肉棒上。Bucky的肉穴仿佛水滑饱满的小嘴，湿泞不堪却紧致舒爽，一下下地吮吸着肉棒，急欲榨取男人的精液。Steve舒爽地叹了口气，坐在树干上把Bucky当做洋娃娃般摆弄，让他的小屁股一次次吞进自己大得可怕的肉棒。

“啊！不要撞那里……那里会……呜呜好怪……”

Bucky哭得泪眼朦胧，这个姿势让他彻底没了安全感。他的身体整个暴露在日光下，敞开双腿露出颜色稚嫩的阴茎和囊袋，还有下方那个不知廉耻含着狰狞大肉棒的、怎么插都依旧完好的粉色小肉洞。

“别乱动，”Steve按住Bucky想要夹紧的双腿，用力向两边掰开，肉棒猛地向上一顶，恰好撞向Bucky向下落的臀部，坚挺的肉刃顿时劈开软穴，抵住最深处的敏感点左右旋磨。酸痛的感觉令Bucky发出悠长的哭叫，仰起脑袋甩动湿淋淋的发丝，光滑的胸膛不禁挺起，绯红的乳尖没有受到任何刺激便溢出奶水，随着性交的律动飞溅得到处都是。

Bucky感到胸口胀痛得厉害，颤抖着伸出双手罩住自己的乳房，想挤掉多余的乳汁却又不敢用力，结果奶水断断续续地流个不停，令他难受得扭起了身子。

“唔……Steve，帮帮我，好涨……”

Bucky嗫嚅着向青年求助，下一秒Steve的手就摸上了他的胸，掐住乳肉大力揉捏起来。受到手掌挤压的乳珠很快就喷奶了，白色的液体流满了Steve的双手，还有不少飞溅到了Bucky身上。精灵满足地呻吟出声，像是想要回报Steve一般，圆翘的臀部一上一下迎合肉棒的撞击，努力地用湿热的生殖道按摩粗壮的茎身。

“Bucky，喜欢吗？”

Steve贴在精灵湿滑的脖颈上低语，而Bucky上下的敏感点都被攻克，一时间被快感控制得只能细声呻吟，等他好不容易把呼吸调整过来，才回头依恋地蹭着Steve的脸颊，伸手摸向他金色的发丝。

“嗯……Steve……喜欢……”Bucky羞红着脸，张开殷红的唇瓣，温热的吐息喷洒在了青年脸侧。“要……亲……”他说着，眨了眨湿漉漉的湛蓝双眼，露出了小鹿般可爱的神情，“Stevie……亲我……”

那一刻Steve几乎能听到自己的理智之弦断裂的声音。他上前吻住了Bucky的唇瓣，舌头顺着溜进他的口腔，狂热地舔舐每一处敏感的粘膜。Bucky含着爱人的舌头，进行着淫靡的唇舌交缠，幸福地眯起了双眼。这种湿嗒嗒的感觉亲昵极了，Bucky不停发出小动物般舒适的呜呜声，圆润的屁股也因此难耐地扭动起来，摇摆腰身让Steve不停戳刺他柔软而薄嫩的宫颈。

“呜嗯……Steve……好喜欢……好喜欢你……”

精灵说着坦率的爱语，依恋地吮吻Steve的嘴唇，亮晶晶的蓝色大眼睛澄澈如水。而这样美得无与伦比的造物却始终如同孩童般纯真，永远不知道自己的魅力足以让人心甘情愿地为他倾尽一切，就只为了换来一日纵情欢爱。

Steve插干得越来越猛，而勾引他的罪魁祸首则被操得不停啜泣，淫水失控般从肉穴里涌出，时不时还要被Steve玩弄涨奶的胸部。

Bucky的一双细腿无所凭依，随着两人性爱的动作而晃晃荡荡，他的棕发则被汗水浸湿成黑色，在起伏中凌乱地甩动，尽管就他快被拥有健硕体格的青年操得失神，但这种汗水淋漓的交媾让他满意极了，不停翕张的红肿小穴在几个小时里吸取了大量的精液，温暖了他的整个小腹。

恍惚中，Bucky睁开失焦的双眼，迷茫地望向日头正好的天空，那一刻仿佛森林万物就此静谧了下来，回响在他耳边的只有青年一遍又一遍的爱语，还有那些听着就令人欢喜的山盟海誓。

*

精灵的体能终究是比不过青年，在性交中他晕过去了好几回。直到最后一次结束后，过了很久很久，久到微弱的幽光亮起，他才慢慢从Steve怀中苏醒过来。

睁开眼的一刹那他看见了夜空中的银河，像是月光下反射着繁星光辉的小溪，而围绕在他们身边的树林依旧美丽安详，星星点点的萤火点缀其中，绘成了一幅绝美的画卷。他们坐在密林深处最为古老的大树下面，粗长的根须蜿蜒盘绕，Bucky光裸着身子倚在Steve怀中，白净的脚掌细细摩擦着下方干燥的树根。

他能感受到Steve缓慢而沉稳的呼吸从后面传来，暖暖地喷洒在他颈窝处。他忍不住在Steve怀中蹭了蹭，然后侧过身来搂住了青年的脖子，抬头望向对方如深海般蔚蓝的双眼。

“Stevie.”

Bucky轻声呼唤着，他很疲累，但能感受到腹中存在着一小团火焰，正安静地燃烧，持续不断地将热量传递到他冰凉的四肢百骸。Steve的手掌就覆在他的肚皮上，轻柔地画着圈抚摸着。

“我是怎么了？”

精灵好奇地问道。他对自己身体的变化感到陌生，然而Steve并没有回答他，只是静静地注视着他的脸，眼神里带着难以言表的深情与珍爱。

“你喜欢这种感觉吗？”

Steve反问道。Bucky疑惑地看着他，过了好一会儿，才缓慢又坚定地点了点头。金发的青年笑了，宠溺地将他抱得更紧了些，没有再说更多的话。

因为Steve想，反正Bucky迟早会懂的——他将会为一个叫Steve Rogers的男人生下很多很多的小精灵。

END


	7. 无疾而终

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来源于00太太的图

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *霍冬单箭头  
> *mpreg/lactation

酒宴早已散了，士兵们醉意微醺，草草收拾下就进了营帐休息。暴雨过后气温骤降，无论哪个角落都潮湿不堪，杂草混合了灰尘与火药钻出泥浆，散发出腐败树枝的气味。

荒凉的空地上无人走动，但边角处隐隐约约有黑影摇晃，像是两个交缠的人影，时不时传来一阵压抑的哼叫，声音细弱，分辨不出是男人还是女人的哭泣。

Howard将Bucky逼退到墙角，脚跟不小心碰到了什么坚硬的物体，下一秒垒得高高的木箱就坍塌下来，发出不小的响动，而Bucky无暇顾及这阵骚乱，因为Howard正笼罩在他的身上，将他翻了个身摆出臀部翘起的耻辱姿势。Bucky的鼻腔里哼出湿润的呻吟，绯红的眼角滑下了眼泪，军衬衫被男人从中间撕裂，暴露出胸口大片肌肤。他既在抵抗又在忍耐，深陷矛盾之中的他伸出双手，胡乱地抓着面前坑坑洼洼的墙面。

早些时候，Peggy从美国队长的庆功宴上借走了Steve，Howard这才有了机会，把Bucky叫出来在营帐后方的空地上见面。

当时庆功宴的现场嘈杂而近乎混乱，人们挤在临时搭建的简陋会场里，摩肩接踵高谈阔论，彩带和碎纸片飞舞得到处都是，没有多少人注意到Howard悄无声息地进来了，他们将Steve和他带领的小队围在中央，把战场上难觅的鲜花塞进他们手中，激情澎湃地表达兴奋和感激。

Bucky一直站在Steve身旁，显得温顺而谦卑，每当有人称赞美国队长时他便两眼发亮，嘴角抑制不住地翘起。任何人都看得出Bucky是打心底为Steve感到开心，他的眼神里满是欣慰和骄傲，这是理所当然的，他是美国队长的挚友、铁哥们儿，他可以拍着Steve的后背和他咬耳朵，亲密地交换对视和微笑，甚至开遍无足轻重的玩笑也毫无顾忌，就因为Bucky的英雄会护着他包容他，顶多回击一句不轻不痒的调侃挫挫他的气焰，或者暗地里使坏地掐掐他的腰，引出他美妙的小声惊呼。

Howard觉得可笑。没有任何人看出有何不妥，每个士兵都崇拜他们，尊敬他们，将他们的友情视作难得的佳话。没人和Howard一样，会因为Bucky眼眸中含有对Steve的珍爱还有过分的信任与依恋而倍感扎眼，甚至感到作呕。

他认识的Bucky总是笑靥灿烂，眼眸风情流转。他上扬五度的眼尾就已经表达了喜悦，他会有舔湿唇瓣的紧张小动作。他才华横溢又放浪形骸，他喜好洁净爱慕美丽，就算处在军队中也将一切打理得井井有条。他就是这么一个敏感而可爱的人——他甚至喜欢和男人做爱，甚至喜欢缩在下方，等待被掌控、拥抱和爱护——Howard一直都知道。即便是暗地里他们也交情不浅，他清楚Bucky是个四处留情的浪荡子，他不是爱神却也玩弄爱情，这让Howard萌生了一种冲动，他想大步走到美国队长面前，扯住他的衣领一字一句地质问“你以为自己真的了解Bucky？”

可每次想到这里，一种再清楚不过的认知会窜出来嘲讽Howard，它会反问，“那你呢？”然后一切就颠倒了过来，他的脑海中会浮现真真假假的场景，在他所不知道的无人之地，Steve会将他迷恋的多情之人整个抱住，说着令他羞赧的情话，大手爱抚他军装下的柔韧肉体，用上一个晚上，或是一分钟、一秒钟，只要足够让Bucky看清面前的人是他最挚爱的Stevie，他就会甘之如饴地奉上自己，从此变成美国队长的专属与唯一，再也不该被他人觊觎。

如果一切照这发展，Steve会怎样占有Bucky？他的感受会和Howard一样吗？

他必定会听到天籁，见识到Bucky从未显露的美艳花苞彻底绽放，勾人魂魄，他的欲望会尽数倾泻在绝妙的容器之中，沉醉在Bucky高潮时弓起的精瘦腰肢和泪眼朦胧的哭颜里。即便是美国队长也会就此沦陷，幻想一生一世珍爱他，囚禁他，每天品尝他的不同部位，和他肌肤相亲相融，直到意识涣散灰飞烟灭。

Howard理解这种感受。他的大半生在纸醉金迷和女人堆中度过，直到他遇见了Bucky，他才开始饮下以前不敢尝试的辛辣毒酒，壮着胆子在绛紫帘幕后操开了中士诱惑鲜美的肉体。那些日子的空气中总是飘着酒香，燥热的密闭空间浮着白烟，他的嘴本该嚼着冰块，但他却沉迷于吞咽Bucky高潮时小洞里溢出的体液。高级的丝滑布料散落得到处都是，Bucky浑身赤裸地倒在宽敞的软床之中，汗水浸湿的肉体穿戴着让贵妇们疯狂的毛皮与首饰，他笑得像蜜糖，放肆得无法无天。他分明不是Howard带上床的雍容华贵的妇人，却也会像溺水之人攀附在他身上哭泣浪叫，又或是甩着湿淋淋的发丝骑着他的阴茎一次又一次地操着自己，所有纯野性的床上功夫在他做来是那样令人痴迷不已，Howard像被他嘴对嘴喂进了高浓度的催情药，下沉的热度很快转变成快感的电流，如同沉重的箭矢击中了魂魄。从此有一便有二，他上了瘾中了邪，每天烂醉如泥，在Bucky身上发泄永远用不完的精力。

那时的Howard高傲而嚣张，即使万千聚光灯都打在他身上，媒体和狗仔队执着于议论他的私生活，他也从不在意自己早已过了娶妻生子的年龄却还流连于美人丛中的事实，但Bucky——他偶然发现的小情人却才二十出头，那样年轻，拥有照亮世间的一切活力和魅力，他调皮可爱又大胆无畏，就连耍的小性子都令人迷恋，甚至让Howard自惭形秽，让这个同样风流的花花公子变得收敛专情。即便如此，Bucky仍披着防御的甲胄，极少的时候他会酒醉吐露真言，可他只会牵着Howard的衣角，乞求一夜放纵。他在等，等着一个也许永远不会回应他的人，等了很久很久，等得没有力气再想着爱别人。

Howard嫉妒那个人，他幻想过一掷千金将Bucky买下，让他忘了那个缥缈的存在，从此待在自己身边成为他独一无二的伴侣。但Howard更想做的却是不合乎自己本性的行为，他想为Bucky唱诵赞歌，顶礼膜拜他的每一寸躯体，他不想剥夺Bucky的自由，他只想采撷Bucky紧紧握在手中的爱之花。

然而Howard知道，那朵花如今被美国队长抢夺去了，彻彻底底地捏碎了花瓣咀嚼下肚，回味入口的甜蜜，在心脏里埋下了花的残骸。

从此任何人都丧失了机会。

今日醉意阑珊之时，Howard看得一清二楚，Bucky是怎样和他的队长在小酒窖接吻。堆得高高的杂物成了屏障，吊着的白炽灯滋滋作响，照耀着他们缠绕的肉体。Steve的舌头探进了Bucky的红唇之间，卷起那条粉舌濡湿、翻搅、持续吸吮，直到Bucky眯起了水蓝双眼，喉头里发出可怜而舒服的呜咽，他是那么幸福，甚至掉下了眼泪，双手依恋地搂住心爱的男人的肩背——就像Howard曾经豢养过的那只血统纯正的波斯猫，那么漂亮乖巧，柔顺至极，即便猫咪终究背叛了他的主人，受到性的驱使而向别的杂种发情，从此一去不归——

Howard还是爱着他。

如今Bucky的身子快要站不稳了。Howard的双手聚拢了他的胸肌，指尖一下一下扫过他的乳头。敏感的小粉点总是不经意间挺立起来，顶起衬衫形成一个诱人的轮廓，以前的Howard总觉得他的突起小巧玲珑、惹人怜爱——直到今晚，他看到Steve埋首在Bucky胸前吸吮乳尖，逼出那舒服又破碎的哭音时，他觉得自己一直暗中保护的无价之宝被人硬生生夺去亵玩了。Bucky漂亮的粉色乳头从此沾上了别人的口水，同样会因为突然的吮吸而怯生生地挺立。想到这里，Howard的手指忍不住折辱起了那两颗乳珠，用上了巧劲揉搓，指尖戳进顶端的小洞，Bucky的腰身在他身下颤抖，胸口开始渗出薄汗，使细腻的肌肤更加滑不溜秋。

Howard俯下身舔Bucky的脖颈，他看见Bucky背过去的脸颊有泪滴滑过，牙齿紧咬着湿润的红唇，阻止了即将溢出的喘息。以前的Bucky从不会克制叫床声，但他现在害怕了，绷紧了身子，眼神游移惶恐不安，生怕他的英雄情人会突然出现，看到他偷偷摸摸地在和什么人搞出背叛他的勾当。

“James.”

Howard在他耳边低声呢喃，他呼喊了很多次Bucky的名字，可Bucky只是垂着脑袋，任由他玩弄胸部而闷不吭声。Howard顿时觉得可悲，他甚至从来都没有喊过他“Bucky”。这个可爱而亲昵的称呼会瞬间点醒沉浸在欲望中的棕发男子，Bucky会嫌恶地甩开Howard的手，远远跑开，直到Howard再也望不见他的身影，然后投入那个最有资格叫他这个名字的男人的怀抱，像从猎人手中逃脱的小鹿一般轻声呜咽哀鸣，用可怜的姿态求得男人急迫而狂热的占有。

冰冷的夜风刺骨，Bucky的身体开始因为寒意瑟缩，而覆在他胸前的手掌将他的乳房揉得火热无比。他的胸部胀痛，一种奇妙的感觉在他胸腔中激荡，如今对他来说太过敏感的把柄被Howard抓在手中，肆意挤压、揉玩，有时男人会捏起脆弱的乳珠，拉长到极限时再松开，让它们瞬间弹回去，遗留火辣辣的疼痛快感。

渐渐地Bucky的乳尖开始湿润，Howard起初以为是汗，而他再次用双手聚拢Bucky的乳肉挤压时，一小股细流就这样从乳尖流了下来。他的大脑一片空白，看见Bucky啜泣着扭动身子，湿透的双眼里带着明显的慌乱和羞耻。Howard用指尖沾了点液体送入口中，稀薄的奶味冲击着他的感官，他感到不可思议，随即是汹涌而来的愤怒。他不敢相信，他所恐惧的荒谬噩梦成了真，现在做什么都为时已晚，Bucky怀了孩子，分泌了乳汁，但这些美好的天赐之物统统只属于那个叫Steve Rogers的男人。

盛怒之中Howard将Bucky摔在墙上，掐住他的腰吸吮红肿的乳蕊。Bucky尖叫一声，咬着手低泣，泪水掉在自己的胸部，汇入溢出来的乳汁之中。他的阴茎早就坚硬，而Howard伸向他下体的手掐得如此大力，甚至把他弄得疼痛哭喊，阴茎软软地萎靡下去。

Bucky仰头望着被乌云蒙住大半的月亮，Howard吸吮他乳汁的啧啧水声在夜空下响亮极了，可他默默承受着，就因为Howard那句“最后一次”而妥协，任他曾经的床伴绝望地渴求他的身体。他娇嫩的乳头被吸破了，乳尖呈现更深的殷红色泽，刺痛伴着耻辱一同汇入他的脑海，Bucky在泪水朦胧中睁开眼，看着Howard紧紧搂住他的腰身，顺着心口往上亲吻，他的嘴上还沾着乳白色的奶汁和血滴，污染了蜜色的肌肤。

Howard撑住了Bucky虚软的身子，顺势搂起他的双腿环在自己腰上，Bucky睁大双眼，盯着黑黢黢的远方，那是Steve和Peggy离开的方向，此刻也是荒凉昏暗，静得可怕。Bucky的罪恶感写在脸上，这让Howard更是觉得碍眼，他没有知会一声，便扯下Bucky的裤子将肉棒捅了进去，逼出Bucky悠长的哭叫声。那处火热的肉穴依旧舒爽至极，湿滑不堪，Howard觉得自己的肉棒像是沉进了一汪热得令人发指的温泉之中，他不在乎有没有人看到他们俩的交媾，他只是沉迷于此刻，沉迷于Bucky羞怯而害怕的模样。只有这时Bucky才会紧紧搂着他的脖子，就像他真的需要Howard这个男人一般，全身心地依赖他惦记他，仿佛没有了Howard的支撑就什么都不行。

颠簸之中Bucky的乳汁溢了出来，有些溅在了Howard的脸上，他难为情地一手捂住了胸口，凑上前舔掉了沾在男人脸上的奶白色液体，却始终垂着眼不敢看他。

也许Bucky根本不想记住他的相貌，也许Bucky从没忘记那段年少轻狂的日子，他深深地后悔了，巴不得这就是打盹时做的梦，睁开眼便会消散，他也不需要承受Howard施加给他的沉重爱意和热情。

Howard在心中落寞地自嘲。他终究还是会输给Steve，就算他给Bucky的爱从不比Steve给的少，可Steve就是Bucky的命，一直都是，而Bucky对Howard的感情只是有钱人一局定胜负的游戏金币，可以赚上许多，也可以输个精光。溯其根源，这份互相慰藉身体寂寞的感情不是爱，永远不是，它淡了就是淡了，消失了便消失了，没有重新开局的可能。

Bucky的爱从来不属于他。Howard明白却也无可奈何，他是娱乐消遣，是Bucky等待Steve垂怜时的慰藉，供Bucky召之即来挥之即去。

他只想叹息一句：你倒不如杀了我，Bucky。

 

END


	8. 秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自渎，性幻想，暗恋

房间里很黑。

日落的余晖在木桌上耗尽了最后一丝温度，Bucky在窄小的房间里缓缓走着，手指拂过桌上粗糙的条纹，脑子里混混沌沌。单调而熟悉的装潢一时间里没能唤醒他的兴奋，他低垂着头颅，几缕棕色的额发挡在眼前，一种莫大的疲累几乎击垮了他。

原因都来自于Steve，这金发瘦小的小个子终于有了和女孩的第一次约会。Bucky早该知道，能从那副病恹恹的躯体中看到他的出色的人不可能只有自己，爱慕和追求同样能降临到Steve的身上。他总会拥有属于自己的女孩儿。

Bucky水蓝剔透的眼珠在灵活转动，打量着这个他来过无数次的房间，好似Steve的家就是他的安全屋，不仅存放了他积尘的感情，而且见证过他大胆而龌龊的淫秽行径。Steve永远不会知道，他那风度翩翩如骑士一般的友人究竟是什么货色，又是怎样偷偷地潜入他的家中，依靠抚摸和闻嗅他的物品的味道来获得快感。

多么肮脏而又可悲。

一路上Bucky都没有开灯，他的目标很明确，就是最里面的Steve的卧室。他推开了门，扑面而来的书报油墨味有点刺鼻，但稍待一会儿就能习惯，之后便能嗅到一股微甜的气味。他事先在家里好好地洗了个澡，每一个部位，包括羞耻的隐私处都带上了香气。

Bucky擅长藏匿，他可以装得嬉皮笑脸像是什么灾难都不会发生，一边体贴入微地照顾Steve，放言道对方是自己最好的朋友，却一边在肌肤接触的同时意淫自己是对方的恋人。他能在和煦的暖风里和Steve背靠背地看书，沉默不言，形似专注地盯着密密麻麻的文字，脑子却止不住琢磨Steve喜爱的女孩的类型，猜想她们会选择怎样的化妆品，又会进行怎样的身体护理。

而更糟糕的一点是，Bucky会付诸行动——他想要模仿她们，好像这样就能获得Steve的喜欢一样。

他每次都会羞愧难当，认为自己配不上Steve的坦诚相待，但他根本无法抵挡住那份禁忌的快感。Bucky经常趁Steve外出偷偷来到他家，就好比今天，换上被Steve夸赞过的吊带短裤，将打了精致小领结的荷叶边短袖衬衣束好，穿上深棕的牛皮鞋，把自己打理成清爽而精致的少年，最后，喷上一点Steve“可能喜欢”的清甜蜜桃味少女香水，淡得若有若无，却还是能成功引来旁人的侧目。

不过Bucky不想在意这些，他知道自己无药可救，但如今最迫切的事便是发泄，他得像个悲惨的失恋人士般大哭一场，更需要酣畅淋漓的性爱，最好是和他心爱的男人一起——可如今这就是最大的妄想，他想要的人很快就会在今晚成为别人的，就算今晚没有，以后也不会是他的。

Steve怎么会愿意用老二捅挚友的屁股？他可是Steve，志向远大的、从不服输的，却在面对小女生时会脸红的Steve。他该是精神领袖，而不该和Bucky沆瀣一气成为被世人唾弃的同性恋。

Bucky颤抖地呼出一口气，小步挪到了Steve的床前。陈旧的白色床单凌乱起皱，上面丢放着好几件样式老套的衣服裤子，还有一套过大的西装。他的嘴角微微弯了起来，眼前浮现了Steve手忙脚乱选衣服赴约的场面，想想就令人发笑。Steve应该叫Bucky来帮忙的，这样他会被好好打扮一番，至少不会像个蹩脚的恋爱初学者。

他一动不动地站在房间中央，享受着以Steve的视角观察居所的时刻。他感受到一种亲密感，好似他是Steve藏在家的情人，正无所事事地研究房间里的每一个细节。但接着他就摇了摇头，打消了这个不靠谱的幻想，伸出手拾起了一件汗衫，放到面前轻轻嗅着。下一秒他的脸就涨得通红，小腹即刻窜起了隐隐燃烧的火苗——这件汗衫充满了Steve的味道，就像是他的老朋友，在穿着和清洗交替的循环中渐渐染上了Steve的体味。Bucky的喉咙里发出一声小小的哽咽，侧过身子躺进那堆衣服中，手里紧紧攥着那件汗衫，深深地呼吸着上面的味道。

那一刻他好似被Steve包围了起来，又或许是好几个Steve，浓厚的同性的气息将他牢牢裹住，窜入他的鼻腔，将他的身子裹得如此暖，就连原本微冷的床铺都像是热的。他忍不住伸手撩下了背带，解开几颗纽扣暴露出漂亮的锁骨，然后将短裤褪到白皙大腿的中央，由于他没有穿内裤，所以他的食指和中指毫无阻碍地摸向了自己的后庭，在柔嫩的菊瓣上轻飘飘打着圈，然后缓缓送入纤长的中指。

“嗯……Steve……”

Bucky轻轻地叹息出声，眼泪一下子浮上了眼眶，好像“Steve”这个单词带有什么不可思议的魔力，迅速就让他的心脏乃至全身都柔软了下来。他的指甲圆润整齐，手指抽插得也并不用力，只是小心翼翼地按揉着湿热的肠肉，就因为他害怕将自己的后穴划伤，仿佛这样就会愧对Steve一样。他需要把最好的自己献给Steve。

他闭紧了双眼，鼻子一阵发酸。

他竟然觉得Steve会愿意这样对他，甚至苦苦期盼这件事能够发生。

但很快他就顾不上自暴自弃了，他熟知自己的身体，戳刺的指尖准确无比地顶到了自己的前列腺，从一小点处炸开的快感电流让他失声尖叫，仰起脑袋止不住颤抖，之后软软地陷进床铺里。他用力嗅着Steve的味道，想象Steve用细瘦的指节探入他股间，挤压穴口的嫩肉，然后粗暴地、或是轻柔地插进那一圈圈软肉中，摸向他最深最销魂的内里，感叹他的湿热和紧致。

Bucky想Steve一定会喜欢他的身体的——前提是Steve同样喜欢他，那样Bucky会变成最优秀的学生，他愿意为了Steve变成一个淫荡而忠贞的情人，他可以穿上贞操带赤身裸体地等待主人回来，饥渴地扭动身子磨蹭私处自慰，将床铺弄得湿淋淋的一团糟；又或许，他可以变成一只耐操火辣的野马，穿着破洞的丝袜和性感皮靴勾住Steve的腰身，主动骑着他崇拜的肉棒发出美妙的浪叫；他还能扮演更多角色，或者什么都不做，只在Steve施与的情况下怯生生地回应，用处子般生涩的反应引来猎食者般的掠夺。反正他不在意自尊，他只要Steve的垂怜。

他的脑海中总会闪现那么一个画面，一份回忆。在某日校园的午后，Steve顶着炙热的阳光抱着画板疾步而走，然后某一刻他注意到了Bucky，急促的脚步随之停了下来。他站在广场的中央，用他那双通蓝的眼眸望向Bucky，一分钟、两分钟，就这样定定地凝望了很久很久，无人能说清他执着的目光究竟是出于哪种感情，竟会让他连眨眼都顾不上，直到他后知后觉地张了张嘴，脸上浮现出灿烂的笑容。那一瞬间Bucky忘记了呼吸，胸口被热烈的爱意涨得发痛。他回以微笑，装作什么都没有发生般看着Steve走近，身体却不争气地差点晕倒——就因为他觉得这个时刻的Steve也许真的爱着自己。

“Steve……”Bucky呼出湿润的吐息，委屈而难过地呻吟着，“喜……欢你……爱你……”

从那以后，他的幻想变本加厉。他总是在想象Steve那弱不禁风的身子若是操干着自己健壮饱满的肉体将会是多么荒谬而美丽的一幕，而只要想到这点他就能激动地颤栗。他想被操干，他想接受自己最疼爱的Stevie的肉棒。每当Steve对他好上那么一点点，他的脑海里就会充填着火辣四射的性想法，饥渴得根本不像是布鲁克林那个饱受女子青睐的花花公子。自情窦初开以来他就想要Steve，日思夜想，这渴求就成了搅乱他理智的魔咒。

如今他的肉穴被手指翻搅得酸麻，在情欲升腾中他再没能控制住力度，因为他的脑子里全是Steve，仿佛Steve羸弱的身躯正强势地压在他身上，用他见识过的粗大肉棒捅他的小洞，残忍地碾磨他的敏感点，操得他舒服至极——就像Bucky的手指正在做的一样，扩大他的肠道，在肠液的润滑中捏住嫩肉旋扭碾压，刺痛伴随着快感涌遍了他的全身，那让他真正地哭泣了起来，泪水沾在了Steve的汗衫上，就连眼尾也染上了睫毛膏晕开的黑色痕迹。

“我很湿……”他抽噎了一下，声音微弱如同蚊呓，手指在湿嗒嗒的肉穴中穿梭，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

“我也很坏很坏……”

他轻声嘀咕了一句。

过多的肠液挤了出来，将他细腻的大腿内侧弄了湿泞一片，而他也无法顾及自己的体液有无污染Steve的床单和衣物，他在短短的一瞬间甚至在渴求Steve回来后能闻出他的味道，然后知道Bucky究竟是个多么淫邪可恶的一个人。这种事情的走向也许会让一切了结得更快：他和Steve在一起了，或者他被拒绝被嫌弃被厌恶，从此活着就如同死了，也就两种结局。

“……Steve……哈啊……我已经，为你准备好了……”

Bucky含糊地呻吟，手臂由于快速律动而发麻，他快要高潮了，没有爱抚过的阴茎在与床单的摩擦下变得坚硬起来，抵在微热的下腹。他的喘息带上了越来越多的媚意，而Steve从来没有听过，也从来没有看过Bucky这副失神的模样。

“你为什么不来操我……Stevie……”

他更不会知道Bucky有多美，有多可怜。Bucky才是未被发掘的无价之宝，而Steve竟忍心把这样的尤物放在身边，仅仅充当好友。

“啊啊……”

Bucky哭叫了一声，细长的手指将自己的小洞搓揉得水滑酸麻，阴茎渗出的前液和后庭的肠液将他的股缝弄得湿溜溜的，而他却在最后发泄之前停了下来，浸湿的指节滑出肉洞，来到肉棒和洞口之间的平坦肌肤上，开始快速地摩擦柔软薄嫩的会阴。

那是他的敏感点之一，于是这样的刺激几乎是致命的，那片白净又薄嫩的皮肤被手掌摩擦得火热，像是极容易就磨出血一般，不同于直接刺激后穴的快感让人心痒难耐，他扭动身子，露出沉迷于肉欲的神色，但他垂下的眼睫毛让他显得无辜又自责，清香的肉体上也渐渐覆盖了一层薄薄的汗水。恍惚间Bucky闪过了一丝诡异的念头，他想，如果他正爱抚的部位长有女性的生殖器，他也许就能凭这个勾引Steve，教导他对自己的花穴做出淫猥的事。

这样Bucky甚至能够怀上Steve的孩子——怀上这个让他迷恋的小个子的骨肉。

这种过火的联想令Bucky最终缴械，在几次又重又狠的摩擦后，他的双腿紧紧夹着自己的手，精液飞溅在早已湿得一塌糊涂的腿间，他发出悠长的哭叫声，在最后消散的时候还带上啜泣般的哽咽。最终他无力地瘫在了床上，肠液从肉粉色的小洞中溢出，Bucky的手指及时擦去了那些液体，没有污染Steve的床单，而是抹在自己挺立的绯红乳尖上，用双手缓慢地按揉被汗水浸得湿亮的胸肌。

高潮过后一切都冷了下来，甚至比一开始还要冷。Bucky待在床上喘息着，渐渐平复了呼吸，他动动脑袋，窝进Steve的衣物堆中缓缓地蜷缩了起来，用双手抱住自己的膝盖成为小小的一团，眼泪无声无息地掉了下来。

失去了热量后黑夜变得异常恐怖，Bucky待了一会儿就起身打理好了自己，然后尽可能地将Steve的房间整理得和最初一样。他不想就这么离去，但他不清楚自己再待下去事情会如何发展——如果Steve回来了怎么办，如果Steve带着女孩回来了又怎么办？

他想不到任何对策。

他只是在临走前看了眼桌上摆放的他们的合照，然后便离开了。夜里的冷风吹得他清醒了点，他无奈地呼出一口气，四处张望了下，便走上了一条逼仄的小道朝家的方向走去。

*

那天深夜，赴约归来的Steve筋疲力尽地躺倒在床上，一动也不想动。

他发誓再也不费工夫去和女生搞好关系，因为没有人会比Bucky更加有趣，更懂得Steve的心中所想。他深觉待在聚会现场的自己就像消磨时间的蠢汉，寻找着一切机会逃离那堆喜怒无常的富家千金。没人知道他只想要这样——将脸埋进凌乱的衣物中，深深嗅着那股清淡的、却绝不会认错的味道。

他知道Bucky又来了。他的挚友总是这样，就连藏着掖着的小秘密都如此可爱。

“我也爱你，Bucky。”

他对着空荡荡的房间低语，在心里骂着Bucky傻瓜。他迟早会拆穿Bucky的，等到那时，秘密被揭露的羞赧和得到爱情的喜悦会将Bucky彻底俘获，他会成为最惹人怜爱的小坏蛋，对他心心念念渴求的男人百依百顺。

在那之前，Steve只需要等待，等到Bucky彻底把欲求不满的自己制成美味多汁的佳肴，然后送到他的嘴边。

但现在，他需要来一发手活犒劳自己。他可不能浪费了Bucky不知不觉中落下的小礼物。

END


	9. 破冰船

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo

他是Bucky·Barnes，是Rogers弄碎的婊子。

冰蓝色的飞雪和淡粉的花瓣诡异地揉成一团，被呼啸而来的风吹散在他脸上，甜腻而呛人。

他嗅到了自己信息素的味道。

Steve的狮子抖动着浓密的鬃毛，麝香的气味是金棕的水流，淋遍了他的全身。野兽用一爪按住他的右手腕，厚重粗糙的舌头舔他的耳垂，覆上一层湿亮的津液，滋溜一声，舌头舔进了他的耳孔。

犬齿轻微撕咬耳廓。

噢上帝。

他颤抖不已。如果狮子听Steve的话，它会将Bucky吃得连骨头都不剩。

*

后来他发现，没有什么狮子，只有虚弱而愚蠢的自己在做荒唐的春梦。窄小的房间里，Steve赐的镣铐紧紧锁着他仅剩的右手，固定在床头。

就为了防止Bucky逃出去，随便对某个alpha摇尾乞怜，索求一根阴茎。

那怎么可能，Bucky只想要Steve。

他在床上呻吟、翻身，交叉双腿摩擦麻痒的下体，让自己不争气的泪珠滚落在和睡衣一样雪白的床上。难捱的发情期把Bucky从冰冷的杀手变成了温热的佳肴，他不介意自己的廉不知耻，挨操怎么了，他只想要Steve快点回来，操他，一次又一次，就和过去的千百次一样。

*

幼年的彩色风车嗖嗖旋转，柔软的青草遍地都是，扎痛了孩童细嫩的手指。他不知道自己怎么又想起了过去，那时的日子太单纯，阳光是暖的，风很慢，还有盯着他看的金发男孩那湛蓝如海的眼眸。

纤瘦的手从旁边伸来，好奇地摸进了他的短裤。

男孩认真地说，你湿了喔。Bucky望着对方眨巴的蓝眼睛，羞得想哭鼻子，金发小子便抱着他倒在草地上，吻他的鼻尖，手指却不乖地摸进了Bucky柔嫩的后穴。

雷电在一瞬间劈开了天空。

回忆中断，镣铐打开。

Bucky的腰沉进床铺，带着思绪一同坠回现实，来自alpha的顶弄将腰胯的骨骼操得嘎吱作响。

Steve的脸上还有血和灰尘，驼色的外套都没脱，就上床掰开了Bucky的大腿。

Bucky被插得一个字都说不出来，他太湿太滑，Steve巨大厚实的阳具撑开了他的肠道，轻而易举地捅到最深。坚硬的顶端一下一下碾磨第二入口，隔着软肉震动了深处的生殖腔。

棕发的士兵发出了濒死者一般的尖叫。

“坏孩子。”

Steve将他翻了个身，抓住他的右手，在圆润的臀瓣上拍了一记。

Bucky垂着脑袋，意识涣散，微张的嘴里流下口水，棕黑的头发在狂热的进攻下柔顺地抖动。

“让我进去。”Steve在他耳边低语，危险而沙哑的声音透露了alpha的威胁。

Bucky呜咽出声，像被吓坏的小动物。

那些因羞赧而欲拒还迎的把戏被拆穿，内里的软肉颤抖着打开，粗大的柱体便横冲直撞地挤入，将腔道塞得满满当当。

白色炫光倏地炸开。

Bucky发出哭音，酥麻的快感蔓延至全身，后庭被彻底打开的瞬间涌出了大量透明的汁液，从磨红的穴口边上喷了出来，浇在床单上。

他被操到抽搐，Steve却依旧抓着他的右手。他咬着唇瓣，看着自己空荡荡的左臂，只剩被布料包住的一小截。他就像失去平衡的小船，在狂风暴雨中摇摆不定，纤瘦的膝盖颤颤巍巍发着抖，臀部一前一后迎合男人的贯穿。

Alpha的结终于涨开，疼痛令Bucky抽泣出声，浑身虚软地倒下。他很想蜷缩成一团，但Steve有力而温暖的手臂挽住了他的腹部，让他翘起屁股，大量火热的液体随即灌进了小小的生殖腔。

“第四天了。”

Steve呢喃，深吸着Bucky颈间的甜香，带着老茧的手掌摸进薄薄的睡衣，珍爱地抚摸每一丝肌肤。

“我在你体内射了多少精，Bucky？”Steve揉着他的胸部，亲吻他肉感的脸颊，“为我生个孩子吧。”

这是个命令，Bucky就是这么觉得。

他虔诚地想要服从。

END


	10. 过载

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *警示：黑盾，mpreg，强制堕胎，产乳，短小PWP  
> *道德沦丧，黄俗雷

“是时候该逃了。”

Steve在他耳边低语。他的眼皮还很沉重，日夜奔波和肚子里捣乱的孩子耗掉了他所有力气。下一秒，四周的玻璃窗被枪弹击得粉碎，Steve将他护在身下，挡住了所有碎片。

那些碎掉的水晶吹开的蒲公英飘散的羽毛，一点一点地填满他的田园世界，构筑他追逐的童话。

他仿佛又陷回了梦境。

穿着笨拙西装的傻小子趴在他的窗台上，展开雪白干净的信纸，抬头露出正经而傻气的表情，一遍一遍念着“我爱你”，装模作样的，让人忍不住想打他的脑袋。

Bucky真那么做了。浅青的风铃像精灵般飘着，男生也不气，倒是背过手来，将从花园里偷采来的白色郁金香递到他面前。四月的日光淡淡的，还没有很毒，斜斜地照在他的小丈夫的金发上，Bucky开心极了，什么矜持都抛在了脑后。他想，他的Stevie是个蜜糖罐也就算了，还硬要把他拉下去惹得一身甜腻。

他咯咯笑着，捻去男孩金色发丝里夹着的杂草，抱起那瘦小的身躯在飞舞的浅白窗帘里转了个圈，精灵旋绕在他们身边欢呼，语调悠扬，男孩灼灼的眼神透过薄纱射来，Bucky有些羞怯，刚低下头，Steve便亲上了他，往嫣红的唇瓣濡上一层蜂蜜。

之后是第二个，第三个吻，越来越渴求，急不可耐，吮得舌尖酥麻酸胀。他喘息着，软软的舌头慌张地逃出，又舍不得似的一下下舔着男人的唇线，跟猫一般想讨好主人。

眼睫毛上停着的蝴蝶飞走了，优雅的和弦戛然而止，乌云遮盖阳光，渐渐地，细小的雨点滴在他眼皮上。

“宝贝，该醒了。”

他睁开双眼。

Steve横抱着他下了车，随意地踹上车门。灰霾覆盖的天空下着小雨，Bucky窝在Steve怀中，仰起头，雨水便顺着白净的脸颊滑进脖颈。他用手指摸了摸嘴唇，两片软肉已经酸肿了起来，带着点刺痛。

雨滴越来越冷，像刚融解的寒冰。

他的丈夫没有说话，只是将他抱得更紧了些，黑色的鸭舌帽在脸上投下一片阴影。Bucky依旧昏昏欲睡，但他的感官统统敞开着，他知道究竟发生了什么，从Steve搂着他逃亡，击毙追杀的士兵开始——他都记着。敌人们死在Steve手下，飞出去的身体如同被小男孩用弹弓打飞的瓶盖，砸在地上闷声出响。他们走下楼梯，踩过地上的尸体发出恶心的肉汁声，猩红的残端和器官像屠宰场里送出的商品，他发起抖来，脑袋藏进Steve的大衣里，Steve便低头吻他的发旋。

他们从清晨逃至黄昏。

Steve停下了车，扯开他的安全带埋进Bucky的胸脯里。棕发男子睫毛微颤，水蓝的双眼迷糊地睁开，再缓缓闭上。他偏过头，口中呼出的热气在车窗上凝成白雾，浮现他之前写下的“Steve”，旁边是一个幼稚的爱心。

Bucky偷偷笑了，无力的双手抚摸着帽檐下扎手的金发，男人在他的双乳间微不可闻地叹息，急躁地拽掉了他的睡裙，将他压倒在车座上实施了奸淫。

漆黑的大门在他的世界里关闭，回绝了最后一丝光线，临走之前缝隙中出现了傻小子痛苦扭曲的脸，还有一条被鲜血染红的雪白连衣裙。那是傻小子第一次送他的礼物，却被那样弄脏了。刺鼻的酒精气味弥散在空气中，陌生人握着器械在他下体进进出出。他看见了盘子里不成人形的死物，很小很小，大概几个月大，上面凝着一层薄薄的血痂。他早已记不清养母的样子了，但他还记得她就站在医生旁边，用轻蔑的眼神看他，看盘中的那玩意儿，看跪在地上的金发贫民。最后她抬了抬手，侍卫便蜂拥上前拉走了Steve，丢出了Barnes家的大门。

Bucky哭不出声音，打了麻药的身子剧痛不已。那一天他的子宫被掏空，连同心脏一起。

“后来我才知道你更喜欢玫瑰。”

听到Steve的声音，Bucky才眨眨眼回过神来。

整齐划一的白色家具妥善摆好，简洁却不单调。这将是他们的新家吗？他们会在这里养育宝宝吧。他思忖着，Steve放下了他，像在对待一个珍稀的精致玩偶。Bucky的一双细腿在铺满了玫瑰的雪白大床上挣动，Steve爬上床来，撩高他的丝绸裙摆，火热的手掌挤进柔软的大腿内侧，罩着他的会阴和小穴，并拢的手指磨擦干净的洞口。

Bucky的声音打着颤，绵软但很甜美。他的双手缓慢而生涩地揉着自己涨奶的胸部，满溢的奶汁随之涌出了粉红的乳尖，那样多而湿粘。他似乎吓到了，想用手挡住，乳白的液体却渗出了他的指缝，男人嗅到了香味，寻着甜蜜因子舔上了Bucky沾奶的手背，从指缝间吸取乳汁。

他们都忍耐了太久。

Steve叼着他的脖颈，犬齿没进脆弱的肌肤，像极了饥渴的野兽。粗大的阳具顺势拨开了菊瓣，挤进翕张的后穴尽根直入，捅得Bucky头脑发涨，他惊叫了一声，随后发出轻轻的抽泣，这是他的习惯了——他在做爱时总会掉眼泪，傻小子因此嘲笑过他，说他整个人都湿漉漉的，尝起来像夏天橘子味的泡沫汽水。

他不敢扭动腰胯，肚子里的孩子还在乖巧地发育、长大，却像他父亲一样折腾得够呛。Steve摆弄着Bucky的身体，被汁液泡的肿胀的肉柱来回碾磨柔嫩的产道，每戳一下，硕大的龟头就撞向宫口，顶得Bucky呜呜咽咽，然后猛地抽出巨根，拉扯出一点发红的嫩肉，再毫不留情地挤回去。Bucky含水的蓝眸望着他，手指头卷着他的衣服，用可怜的眼神求他轻一点，再轻一点。

而Steve，他有自己喜欢的性爱节奏。

他将Bucky翻了个身，用皮带绑住了他的双手，恶狠狠拍打那圆翘肉感的臀瓣，作为惩罚。Bucky哭叫着睁大了双眼，屁股上火辣辣的疼，每打一下男人就操上一记，插得穴水四下溅落嘀嗒洒在床上，Bucky紧窄的小洞就这样被戳开了个泉眼，透明的液体源源不断涌出，浸湿了Steve的阴茎和耻毛。

他的Steve，还戏谑地说他是带着黑白花斑的家畜。

Bucky被羞辱得闭上眼睛，他能感受到探向自己双乳的手掌，嫩红的乳头被有规律地挤压揉捏，就像……天啊，就像在挤奶那样。那些飙射的乳汁污染了玫瑰花瓣，Bucky被插软了腰，喷涌的大量热流灌进了小腹，暖暖的胀胀的，他的心脏突然被感动和幸福占满。

这样很好，他想，我可以给Steve生一对双胞胎。

他露出虚弱的微笑。幻想一个雪白的世界里躺着一张殷红的床，上面睡着一个和自己一模一样的人。看啊，他在和金发的施暴者谈情说爱，甚至还心甘情愿地交配、育种。可上天偏不觉得他们该拥有永恒的时间，交缠几个世纪都不老吗？

他在凶狠而规律的动作中陷入了昏迷。

第二天，阳光透过窗户照在他的肚皮上，暖和惬意，从旁边伸来的温厚手掌抚摸他的脸颊，带着令人安心的肥皂味儿，他蹭了蹭男人的掌心，却不愿睁开双眼。

他又梦到了过世的小家伙，但他不想告诉Steve，他只想对男人说他爱他。

 

那一天雨停了。Steve不知从哪儿抱回了一只猫，想要逗Bucky开心。见到那毛绒乖巧的白色奶猫的时候，Bucky睁大了双眼，难掩惊喜的表情。

他小心地从男人手中捧起了那脆弱的生灵，抱在怀里揉弄，小猫被抚摸得舒服，发出奶声奶气的喵叫，圆滚的小脑袋蹭着Bucky柔软的胸脯。

Bucky很久没那么快乐了，抱着猫就扑进Steve怀里，白皙的脸颊浮起了红晕，小声地对他说谢谢。Steve抚摸他的脸蛋，搂紧他的身子亲吻，暗色的瞳仁里涌动着危险至极的欲望，他不停舔弄Bucky泛粉的耳垂，将耳尖含进嘴里吮吸，湿润发麻的感觉令Bucky瑟缩起来，他无辜地望向Steve，潮湿的蓝眼带着妥协。

他们又做了一次。

小奶猫在一旁喵喵叫着，不理解面前的场景，先前呵护爱抚它的男子跪在地上，羞耻地用双手捂住自己的脸。Steve猛力操干着他，硕大的阴茎来回猛撞，插得湿滑的小洞扑哧作响。在第一次高潮之后，他将黑色的枪管贴着阴茎挤了进去，艳粉的小洞扩张到了极致，同时勒紧了手中的绳索，Bucky的双手被勒至胸前，双腿大开不能动弹。他又哭了，发出痛苦而欢愉的气声，柔嫩的肌肤因扭动挣扎而蔓延上一道道红痕。

他感觉自己被Steve操得魂飞魄散。

结束之后，Bucky蜷缩在地板上，额发打湿成一绺一绺，撕坏的衣物挡不住布满精液的屁股和胸部。他倒在一滩体液中，腿间湿哒哒地流出淡金色的液体，像个破碎的被玷污的瓷娃娃，躺在施暴者的脚下痉挛哭泣。Steve蹲下身，将他横抱入怀中，不停亲吻他，怜爱地抚摸着他迷恋的每一寸肌肤，用带着热气的低语诉说对爱人的罪恶渴望。

Bucky哭红了眼，他发现自己还是好爱好爱他。

傍晚Bucky下了楼，抱着小猫在落叶纷飞的院子里荡秋千。房屋雪白外墙上挂着些常青藤，他的视线随着那些枝蔓移动，光裸的脚来回晃荡，趾尖一下下点着地上的泥土。

不久后Steve回来了，背对着Bucky用水龙头冲洗双手的血迹。

男人宽阔健壮的背肌在衬衣下扭结出狰狞的肌理。Bucky的视线落在Steve身上，突然很想跑过去从后面抱住他，想跟他撒娇，或是帮他检查身上的伤口。

可Bucky没有动，因为Steve抢先了一步转过身来，草地上拉出长长的影子，他用毛巾擦着手，深蓝的眼眸投射锐利的目光，如同野兽在检视心仪的猎物，那种剖开肌肤吞咬一切的视线灼热而恐怖，Bucky喉头发紧，看着夕阳的余晖照着Steve健硕的上身。

男人沉稳而具有压迫感的脚步声越来越近，Bucky低下头来不敢看他，不知是心虚还是羞赧。就在Steve走到他面前的那一刻，Bucky分神地松开了手，小猫立刻跳下了他的膝盖，逃也似的窜到了一旁的树丛中。下一秒男人的手便掐住了Bucky的腰，轻而易举地将他抱入怀中，他疯狂吮吸Bucky带着淡香的锁骨和胸脯，将他压在一旁的树干上。

他又撕坏了Bucky的裙子，汗水和未冲洗干净的血液蹭到那具白嫩的身体上。Steve咬着他的脖子，恶狠狠地嘶吼。

“我他妈真想吃了你。”

Bucky几乎不能呼吸，他像绝望的濒死者扯着救命恩人的衣服，任由金发的困兽疯狂地占有了他，在粗糙干燥的树干上，Bucky的泪水沾满了脸颊，臀瓣被摩擦得发疼，被过度使用的小穴酸肿乃至要滴出血来。他的双手紧紧地抱住男人的后背，奶水被胡乱地吸干，他感觉自己成为了一个容器，只要Steve给他的他全盘接受，只要Steve索取的他尽数献出。

甚至喜不自胜地在心中尖叫。

该死的，Bucky感到羞耻，他真的坏透了，他是个坏孩子，他就该被Steve强奸。

在那短暂的日子里，他有Steve，有小猫，还有满世界的爱和性。仿佛时不时的孕吐也没有那么讨厌了。

 

一天早上，Bucky醒得比平时要早。他去厨房里喝水，发现水龙头没关。

他看向水池，发现小猫被掐死在了里面。

他甚至没有时间感到悲伤。因为Steve很快找到了他，把他带离了房子塞进车里，又开始了逃亡。擦过车玻璃的子弹发出尖锐刺耳的噪音，Bucky捂住耳朵，可还是听见了背后震耳欲聋的爆炸声。他回头望去，眼睁睁地看那漂亮的房子被炸成了废墟。

Bucky突然感到非常伤心——他忘了把小猫的尸体带出来，他欠它一个坟墓。可事实上，他不知自己伤心的是小猫死了，还是自己其实并没有那么喜欢小猫。他慢慢回过头来，看着Steve面无表情的脸，感到鼻子有点酸。下一刻，一只有力的手臂就环住了他的肩膀，将他搂进宽阔可靠的胸膛中，他吸了吸鼻子，将眼泪蹭到男人的衣服上。

“我会给你买无数条裙子。”Steve说，“也可以送给你无数只小猫。”

“甚至让你怀上无数个孩子。”

Bucky哽咽着点点头。他知道Steve绝不会像珍爱自己那般珍爱他们。

这让他感到既开心又难过。

 

END


End file.
